Life With Kate
by Kateandme
Summary: On a random trip to Jasper Park I meet a wolf that chages my life! We have our ups and downs but will always prevail.
1. Preview of Life With Kate

*This is going to be a whole different series written by me, (Timothy is my real name but I will go by Tim and will be used in the series) It is going to be about my life living with Kate, how we met, what we do, and the one thing that threatens to tear our lives apart, here is a brief prologue story. Oh and the series will be titled like this "Life with Kate, part:#" you get the idea right? If not feel free to ask me!*

I was up in Jasper for Lord knows why but I just wanted to go. I set up camp and went hiking up a deer trail. Soon I stumbled upon a small lake, I looked across and watched a beautiful wolf as she drank. I had been spying on her for an hour or so before she picked up my scent. Almost like instinct a lied low in the cover of the cattails as she approached me. She moves with confidence, tail held high; no fear at all and walks right up and looks down at me, I look back, equally unafraid. I sit up suddenly and can see eye level with her; she does not growl or bare her teeth to me even though I am a human!

"Well you are not scared by a human, why are u not scared?" The wolf giggled and smiled at me.  
"I am not afraid of you human, my name is Kate, what's yours?" "WOW! Y-You just T-talked! ...to be continued!

Please tell me what you thing. Thanks, Timothy


	2. First Date

_**Ok so this is the first true chapter in this series. To know all of what happened read the first little introduction thing to the story. Also later stories will have sex in them I'll mark the beginning and the for those who don't want to read them. If you do choose to read them, read at your own risk. You have been warned!**_

**My POV**

"Yeah I can talk, you have a problem with that?" "Well, no… I just didn't expect it!" Kate just looked at me like I was stupid and asked "Aren't you going to tell me you name or what?" "Oh sorry Kate my name is Timothy but you can call me Tim." "Nice name! Hey I would love to stay and chat but I have to get something to eat. Can we meet here tomorrow around this time?" "Ummm… Yeah sure I can make that happen! So I'll see you later then?" Kate blushed for some reason and ran off…

**One week later still my POV **

Well me and Kate have been meeting at the pod for a week now and I was going to ask her if she wanted to go at with me to dinner some time soon… "Well Timothy I'm getting hungery so I guess I'll catch ya later." "Kate I was actually going to ask you… would you umm… you want to go out to eat with me?" I asked, very nervously. "What?! You mean like a date?" I simply nodded. "Me a wolf go out with a human!" "Dang it… I knew I asked way too soon… I said thinking she would say no. "No Tim I would love to go out with you it's just what other people would think." "I think that if they have a problem with it then they have the problem!" "That's a good way to put it, but can we go? I am starving." We both walk to my Ford Raptor and we drove into town to the finest restaurant I could afford.

"Kate don't be alarmed coming in here okay? I know this is different but they won't mind!" "Okay Tim, you know I won't cause any trouble grrr!" She said jokingly.  
We went in the restaurant which was a middle class place with good food for a good price, better than Mcdonald's yet more affordable than The Mint bar and grill.  
We seated ourselves at a corner table that was more private than any of the others, perfect for first time dates!

"So tell me about yourself? Kate smiled at me, what do you like to do?"  
"Well uh, you cought me of gaurd" I stammered. "I'm really into vehicles you know, my Raptor, Jeep, and Cuda". I'm also into outside stuff too as you saw last week..."  
The waiter came and asked what we wanted to drink.  
"What would you like Kate? You can have anything that is not alcoholic." Kate looked at the options on the menu, "I want a coffee with sugar and half and half please." Kate whispered to me.I told the waiter this along with the root beer for me. He jotted down the drinks on his pad and bustled off.

I looked at Kate, our eyes met for little bit. She smiled coyly, "You are very handsome I must say!" I knew i turning red, "thank you!"  
For awhile we sat in silence, the waiter then came with our beverages and placed them before us.  
"So um, what would you like to eat tonight Kate? The menu is full of wonderful choice steaks and you can have anything on it!" Kate scanned the menu, so many yummy looking delicacies she had never seen before.  
"What is this?" She asked pointing at a item on the menu for me.  
"That would be a 10oz tenderloin steak, the best cut or meat there is, cooked however you want it, there is rare, medium rare, medium well, and well done..." Kate looked at me puzzled it was then I forgot that she was a wolf and didn't know about cooked steak! I explained all the choices to her.

"I think I like the looks of rare!" Kate decided, I settled on the same dish but with medium rare instead. The waiter came and took our orders.  
"You may help yourselves to soup and salad," he said as he scribbled down the orders on his pad and left again.  
"What is soup and salad?" Kate asked, "Why I will show you!" I said standing up and leading her to the salad bar. I pointed and named all the condiments in separate containers for making salads.  
Kate wrinkled her nose, "Yuck! You can keep your veggies!" I laughed.  
"You see Kate humans are omnivores, we can eat both meat as well as vegetables! You are a carnivore but trust me I think you will enjoy the mashed potatoes with our steaks," I explained.

"Now this is the soup." I pointed at a big container with a lid and ladle sticking out, and opened it.  
Kate's senses were filled with a strong; but tasty smelling aroma from the steam that rushed out of the soup pot when Jon removed the lid.  
"Mmm," she said stepping forward to look in the container, "what is it?" I smiled at her.  
"Kate this is ham and potato soup, would you like to try it?"  
She tried to resist it but could smell all the wonderful ingredients in there, her stomach growled, urging her on. "Yes! I would love to try it!" "Alright then."

I took the ladle and filled two bowls with the soup. I carried them both back to the table whereupon he set Kate's in front of her as she sat down.  
"Now," I said seriously, "it will be very hot so be careful!"  
Kate took the spoon and dipped it into the soup and brought it up to her mouth. She watched as steam curled up from it and teased her nose. The sensation was irresistible and having such powerful wolf senses she could smell all the ingredients in the soup. She blew on it softly to cool it down.  
"Very good, now just take and lick a little off of your spoon to make sure it is okay."  
Kate did as I said. Just the little bit she licked from the spoon sent a burst of awesome flavor into her mouth. She put the spoon in her mouth and swallowed the rest down. It was sooo good! Why had she not thought of this before?  
"Ha ha, I knew that you would like it Kate!" Ichuckled, she smiled at Me and continued eating the soup until it was gone.

"Can I have more?" Kate asked, "certainly but keep in mind the main dish is on the way and I guarantee you will like it better!"  
Just as instantly as that was said; Kate turned to see the waiter coming out of the kitchen holding up two platters. She sniffed the air, it was their dinner and she knew it before it even got to them!  
He set the two platters before them, "please enjoy!" The waiter said waving his hand in a low arch below his waist before he set off again to attend other tables. I inclined my head forward to Kate, "please dig in!"

Kate did not know where to start, there was 10x the amount of wonderful smells emitting off this dish than that of the soup before. Next to the meat was a heap of mashed potatoes with yummy smelling brown gravy smothered over them. The meat itself was her kind of thinking, she cut into it with a knife it was cooked on the outside but nice and bloody on the inside.  
She took a bite, no caribou she had eaten in the past could even compare to this! As she chewed it up it released all of its juices and seasonings into her mouth. It was so good it made her eyes water!  
After swallowing her morsel Kate looked at me, bewilderment in her expression.  
"Tim?" She asked excitedly, "What is this meat you call steak made out of?"  
I grinned across the table at her, "Beef is what it is called and it comes from cattle, cattle are raised by humans and used to make meat for us along with milk."  
While we both ate I told her all about cattle and their importance to us and how we like wolves depend on other animals for food.  
"It is all a part of the circle of life Kate, something you and I both understand clearly!"

Kate was done before I was, I now only had one bite left.  
"Try this Kate see what you think!" I picked up the last remaining part of the steak with my fork and held it in front of her.  
Using her small front teeth she took it from my fork, chewed it and swallowed.  
"That was amazing Tim, I can't thank you enough! This whole dinner was amazing and I thank you very much!"  
Now was my opportunity to ask the one question that I feared the most.  
"Kate will you go out with me again some time?" I didn't stutter or take my eyes off of her. She laid her ears flat on her skull, her cheeks pulled up into a big smile. "Yes! I knew you'd ask me that, oh I knew it!" She leaned to me and licked my cheek and withdrew quickly closing her eyes.

I was overjoyed, nothing had ever went this good for me in years! After paying for dinner and leaving a generous tip to the waiter I led Kate out the door and into the evening sun.  
Opening the passenger door on the Raptor I lifted her in, she was light as a feather! What could this be, Love? I knew it, my heart raced in my chest happily as I walked around to the drivers door.  
I keyed the ignition and the powerful engine roared to life and drove the truck the park in the dwindling sunset of a beautiful spring day about to come to an end.


	3. A New Way Of Life

**_Thank you Iamjustlikehumphrey and SSGPerry19 For the reviews and Perry the Raptor is Killer!_**

**Tim's POV**

Ok so this takes place later on about a week later and am getting ready to leave Jasper. I just asked Kate if she wants to live with me… "Timothy, I thought you would never ask! Of course I would!" "What about your parent's? What will they think about you living with me?" I asked sadly. "Cheer up Tim, I have already asked them about that and they want to meet you first. You know, so they can see if it's okay. Personally I think you're the best they come!" "Aw… well thanks Kate…" I said blushing.

Me and Kate Walked about 15 minuets to the east. "Ok so my din is just up ahead. If my mom attacks you please don't hurt her? She will understand that we really like each other…" Kate said trying to reassure me. Her trying was so cute! "Ok Kate Let's just get it over with."

"Um… Mom, Dad?" asked Kate peaking around the corner. "Yes dear what is it?" asked

Eve. "Remember me telling you I made an odd friend?" "Yeah why do you ask?" Questioned Winston. "Well he is a human and he's standing right out side…" "KATE! DID YOU LOSE YOUR MIND!" Eve ranted as she stormed outside. "Mom, WAIT! He wouldn't hurt a fly!" "WOW!" I exclaimed as a tan wolf jumped at me from the den. "What did you do to my daughter!?" The demanded! "I-I didn't d-do anything!" "Mom, get off him he won't hurt you I promise!" "My ass he won't he is a human! They kill us for sport!" I said "That may be true but I don't kill for fun only protection" "At that moment the wolf cot of me and apologized. "I am sorry, we have lost some great fighters to poachers and I just didn't know. I am TRULY sorry." "Eve it's ok I would have done the same." "That's Nice but how did you know my name?" "Oh right… You are in a movie… anyway I was going to ask you if Kate could come live with me?" "I that's what she want then it's okay with us." Said Winston and Eve. "YES!" shouted Kate. "Well thank you and I don't know if I will ever make it back up here is that still ok?" I Nervously asked. Eve looked at Winston and he nodded yes. "Cool! Thank you guys so much!" I said hugging them both. "Buy mom buy dad." Kate hugged her parent's and we stated off back to my camp. "Oh by the way my name is Timothy" I said to Winston. He nodded his head again and when into there din.

At my house Kate's POV

After driving for about 10 minutes, the Raptor rolled to a halt in my drive way. It was pretty much dark now except for a hue of dim pink on the west horizon. "This is it Kate! Welcome to our house!"  
Tim jumped out and hurriedly went around the side of the truck to open my door. I jumped out and looked around.  
"Let me show you inside Kate, it is getting too dark out here to show you the shop or the outbuildings," said Tim. "Tomorrow there will be plenty of time, don't worry!"  
"Oh wow, I like this place Tim! You actually live here?" I asked in awe looking at the front of the house.  
"Not just me, my dad, our dogs, and sometimes my younger brother comes to visit..." "What about your mom?" I interrupted, Tim's expression changed and I knew I should't have said that. Sadness came to his voice.  
"My mom passed away when I was 6 months old, she died of lung cancer."  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." Tim shook his head, "It's not your fault Kate, you had every right to ask." He then moved toward the door and opened it, he waved his hand inside, "shall we?"

I walked in over the threshold, Tim flicked a switch on the wall and lights came on. I was in awe at the sight of the place, I had seen some very nice wolf dens before but nothing could compare to human houses!  
I turned my head to the right to see that a wolf was looking right at me! I jumped and the hair on my back and neck bristled, "Ah! What is going on here?!" Tim only laughed, "That Kate is a mirror, it reflects the image of you!" "Really?" "Yeah! Wink at it or something, see what it does!"  
I moved so she was close to the mirror and smiled at my reflection, it smiled back with all of her beautiful white teeth. Tim walked in front of me and I followed him. At the bottom of the stairs he stopped.  
"Wait right here Kate, I need to go and see if dad is here, it is very quiet, okay?" He walked down the stairs, which creaked under his weight and disappeared around the corner at the top.

To the left of the stairs was a curtain, I nosed it aside and looked inside. It was a small room with two beds; she smelled something odd and growled softly.  
Just then at the foot of one of the beds a black shape stirred and got to its feet, it growled too.

"Look whatever you are I am a trained Alpha and have records of the highest degree in fighting don't you dare try me!"  
"I wont hurt you if you don't hurt me!" A soft sweet girl's voice said from within the dark room, I pulled away from the curtain.  
Out of the curtain stepped a glossy jet black dog, shorter than Me but built about the same with a sturdy posture. She had ears that flopped down the side of her head and astonishingly brown eyes. She was overall very pretty I thought.  
The dog smiled at me, "Wow where did Tim ever find you? My name is Storm by the way and pleased to meet you!"  
"It's nice to meet you too Storm, my name is Kate and I am a wolf!" Storm's eyes widened, "How did he...? How did my master find you?" I was about to speak again when she heard Tim's footsteps on the stairs, he saw me and Stormy.

"Ah ha! I see you met Storm there Kate!" At the sight of him Storm went silly, wagging her tail and prancing around him merrily. In turn Tim got down and roughed her around a bit, then rolling her over and rubbing her belly. "There's my good girl! Oh yes there she is! You want outside?" After he got done he stood up and let Stormy outside.  
"Okay Kate let me show you around our home, dad is out at the moment and I don't know when he will get back, this way!" They ascended the stairs.

Tim showed me everything the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, his bedroom and bathroom, the master bedroom and bathroom, the basement and the little room where I found Storm was in his brother's room.  
"Now I know that it will take you a while to get familiar living here but feel free to do whatever you want just don't get me into trouble! You can have things out of the fridge too if you like just stay away from dad's beer! Any questions?"

I had a thousand things ask him but only one came to me, "What is the shower for?"  
"That is what we use to clean ourselves, do you need to take a shower?" He asked.  
I smiled, "It would be nice, being here in such a clean house and all I would think you would want me to be clean!" I giggled. "Feel free to, while you do that I can get a movie ready how's that?"  
"I don't know how to work it, can you show me?" "Um sure Kate, anything for you!" He laughed and they walked back to the bathroom.

"I don't know what kind of soap you want to use Kate but here is something you might try." He opened the cupboard beneath the sink and pulled out a bottle with red soap.  
"This is what I use on my dogs and it smells really nice! It is here if you need it," he finished by setting the bottle on the counter. He then showed her how the shower controls worked. "Towels are in there," he pointed at a tall cabinet to the left of the counter when he finished. "Anything else?" I shook my head, "No."  
"If you need me just call my name, okay?" I nodded, "Okay." He left me to me business.

**Tim's POV **

I got Alpha and Omega and took it to the living room and put it in the player. I knew Kate would like this movie! Dad was not in the house so why not watch it on the big screen with the theater surround sound? Better than my stone age TV in my room that was made in 1995!

30 minutes later Kate emerged from my bathroom, still damp but equally beautiful.  
"How was it?" I asked. "It was amazing and what do you think of me?"  
I looked her up and down and could smell my axe shower gel but did not mind, she was cute as ever! "I think you look beautiful Kate! I got Alpha and Omega in the DVD player, want to watch it?"  
"Oh yeah that sounds like a lot of fun!" She replied. "Just let me get it going here..." I said sitting down in the recliner and searching for the right remotes. I found them and turned the TV, DVD, and the Bose surround sound on and sat back.  
I patted the area next to me for Kate.  
"Sit with me if you like, this chair is big enough for both of us!" Kate sat next to me just as the brass doors with two lions on them opened and the words "Lionsgate" appeared on the screen. I pressed the menu button and the screen changed to the A&O menu, I pressed play.

Kate watched as the opening song played and the blue sky with the clouds appeared, she then rested her head on my shoulder. I set the remotes aside and then sat in silence and watched the movie.  
"Hey I like this part!" She said, it was the part where she said she would meet Humphrey on Mars! They laughed together, "Would you ever meet me on Mars, Kate?" I asked jokingly.  
"Oh yeah you know I would!" She laughed. Without even knowing what she was doing she grabbed my hand and held it. I didn't mind and gripped her paw in return, they were going out so why not?  
Kate moved closer to me so the sides of their bodies touched, now she could do it. Taking her free arm she moved it across his torso and gently held to his side, she turned her body so she was looking right at him. Her ears tuned out the sound of the movie, she had other things on her mind now.

I turned my head to look into her eyes, Kate could see the passion sweep across my face and she smiled, he was close enough now! She kissed him full on the mouth, it lasted only a minute and she pulled away with a big smile.  
"I can show you how to get to Mars if you want me to!" Kate said slyly, a big grin went on my face.  
"I think that sounds like a pretty good idea!" I said excitedly, turning so that they were now face to face. They embraced each other tightly and began to make out.

_**Wow… okay? so it isn't going to be a lemon yet but… Wow?**_


	4. Kate New Home

_**Nice to see al you wonderful people again and I hope you love this chapter!  
**_

**Kate's POV  
**

Kate's eyes fluttered awake and she lazily looked around. She saw the TV but it was no longer playing Alpha and Omega and it was also very bright in the room now. I felt something warm and soft covering My body, it was a blanket, Tim was not here. I pushed myself up, now fully awake and looked around. Golden sunlight was streaming through a big picture window above the couch that sat across the room from the recliner. I remembered last night, the time they had cuddled together and kissed had lasted late into the night. I didn't even remember falling asleep or Tim leaving the chair. I hopped out of the chair and stretched, it felt so good after being curled up for so long.  
Walking out of the living room, my claws clicked on the wood floor once I was out of the living room which was carpet. As quietly as possible she walked down the hall toward his room. The door to his bedroom was cracked open a little, I pushed it open with my nose and looked in.

Tim was laying on his side facing away from her toward the wall, he breathed deeply. I moved in the room and approached the bed, it was then Storm's head popped up. I had not noticed her there but smiled in greeting.  
"Hey how's it going Storm?" I asked politely, seeing her sleeping in the same bed with him was out of place. Storm did not say anything at first but yawned and lightly hopped off the bed, landing quietly on the carpet floor. "Let's go out and talk Kate," whispered Storm. The two of us silently made way out into the living room, Storm sat down in the warm sun coming through the window.

"Look Kate I want you to understand something very important here, I love Tim too but not the same way you do okay?" I sat and looked at her and nodded.  
"Okay I was just wondering why you sleep in the same bed with him...?" Storm kindly laughed and said, "No Kate I know what you are thinking but no, Tim is my master, he raised me since I was a pup and showed me the ways of life under his loving nature but we are in no way affiliated with each other understand?" I nodded "He is a very sweet person though!" "

"Hey Storm, how long does he usually sleep?" "Oh it depends on what he has to do, when he goes to school he gets up early but on weekends he sleeps in usually until he wakes up on his own." Storm replied.  
"Well I am going to go and lay with him, he won't wake will he?" "No he is a pretty heavy sleeper," Storm replied.

I went back to Tim's room and jumped onto the bed as softly as possible and laid down facing him. He continued to breathe deeply. I marveled at how strong he was, remembering how easily he lifted me into the truck. His arms were thick and even more impressive was the size of his hands! Last night when he held my paw his whole hand closed around it all the way, my paws are not very small either.

I moved my head closer to him so that my muzzle was only a few centimeters away. Just then he began to stir and his eyes cracked open, a smile formed on his face.

"Good morning Kate, it sure is nice to wake up and see your beautiful face!" He kissed the tip of my nose, and said "You conked out last night in the chair but you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you!"

"Aw you're so sweet but you could have woke me I wouldn't have mind." Kate laughed. He turned over on his back and stretched out his arms and yawned, "Well I better get up, we got lots to do today! Dad came home late last night but he was pretty tired so went to bed and probably won't wake up for a few more hours anyway." Tim threw the blankets aside and slowly got up. He staggered over into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, "Whoa! Definitely will need to shower to straighten up this mess!" He as his hands combed through his ruffled up hair.

I laughed, his hair was a ridiculous mess but didn't mind. "Hey Kate, I'm going to get in the shower when I get out I will cook us some breakfast. Okay?" "Yeah that fine. I'll try and get some more sleep."

I grew bored while he showered. I went into the living room, Storm was basking in the sun still. Hopping up onto the couch I looked out the picture window at the driveway. Directly across from the house was a massive shop, to the left was a rickety old shed that was bent in the middle. To the right of the shop sat 2 rusty old rail cars.  
"Pretty neat isn't it?" "Ah!" I startled and jumped around. Tim had entered the living room and she did not even hear him.  
"Yes it is, very neat!"  
"I'll have to show you around the place later, there is a lot to see but first how about some breakfast?" "Sure! I a starved"

**Tim's POV**

I started cooking and once again Kate's senses could pick up all those wonderful aromas. It made her mouth water intensely!  
After enjoying a delightful breakfast of eggs, bacon and sausage links I gave Kate the rest of the tour of his place.

"That is where all my automotive miracles come true!" I said pointing at the massive shop across the driveway. We went into the shop and I showed Kate around the place.  
"Something I want you to know about whenever you are in my shop is to stay away from this." I said pointing at a bucket with a green liquid in it. "That is called antifreeze it is used in cars to keep the water in the radiator from freezing but it smells like sugar, one teaspoon of that and you would have maybe 15 minutes to live, it could kill you. I forbid my dogs from being in this end of the shop for that reason." "Okay, I will stay clear of it," said Kate.

We left the shop and walked around the front yard of the house and it was so beautiful up there. 7 massive cottonwood trees, a silver maple, 2 apple trees, and 4 pine trees were in the yard.

"This place is beautiful, you are so lucky to live here!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yes Kate but it is a lot of work, them trees drop a lot of leaves during the fall and I spend a lot of time cleaning them up. The apple trees were in full blossom and all the pink flower petals gleamed in the sun. "Here Kate!" I reached up and pulled one of the flowers off one of the trees and gently placed it in her fur, "There just like in the movie!"  
"Thank you, Tim!" It was then a massive brown dog rounded the corner of the house and trotted up to them, "Buddy what the hell you up to?" Buddy was just like Storm, he was much bigger though and powerful muscle bulged through his skin, he was bigger than Kate even. He sniffed her all around, tail held high, "Mm mm, you sure are a pretty little thing!"

"Now Buddy, don't try and get fresh with her or I will have to kick your ass! Her name is Kate and she is mine now run along!" Buddy snorted and left he disappeared around the corner of the house. "Horny bastard, got to watch out for him Kate, he will try and take advantage of you if I'm not around, don't be afraid to tune him up if you have to! Deserves it, never listens to me and it pisses me off!"  
"Oh don't worry, I can hold my own pretty well," she said. "Very well, lets go back in and see if dad is up yet."

They went back inside and sure enough Tim's father was sitting in the big recliner in the living room reading a newspaper. "Hi dad, this is Kate is it alright if she stays here with us?" His father looked over the newspaper and saw Kate, "is that Kate from Alpha and Omega?" I nodded, "It sure is!"  
"Well I am very pleased to meet you Kate, my name is Phil and you are most welcome here!" "Thank you sir!" "Please kate call me phil none of this sir crap in my house!"

**A few hours late still Tim's POV**

The rest of the day went by and Kate even got to meet a couple of my friends Zach and Matt. My dad had gone to bed so it was just me and Kate now. We lay their in each others silent embrace until Kate asked. "Timothy, when will we have that second date?"

I looked at her and said "Dang it… sorry I forgot about that Kate." "Tim as long as I am with you every day is like a date." "Aw… well thanks but I still want to take you. Wee would like to go?" "Could we go to… go to… how about we just go to eat again?" I laughed and said "That's fine by me. Now let's got get some sleep." We both walked up to my room and fell asleep rather quickly.

_**Cool so I will "NOT" be making an update for a few days… I have plans for Thanksgiving and this weekend.**_


	5. WHAT HAPPENED!

**_I know I said that I would be doing things this weekend but my family canceled it so I just hung out with friends instead! Here it the next chapter and it's fresh of the press! Enjoy everyone!_**

* * *

I woke up about 7:30 in the morning to see Kate still asleep. "Wow, she is so cute when she sleeps" I though. Finally, around eight I got up and got ready to take a shower.

"Hey Tim, What time is it?" "Oh… hey Kate! It's around eight, I am going to take a shower. When I get out want a bath?" I ask her as she stretched. "Actually I was going to ask you if I could." "Cool, well let me take a shower." "Okay Tim, I'll just hang around… call me when your ready. Oh and were are we?"

"We are in Montana and live in a town called Whitefish. Sorry for now telling you that, I just was to existed!" Kate blushed and turned her head and said "Okay, just wanted to know." Kate walked to the living room and I stated the shower.

**Kate's POV**

I walked down the hall to the living room and laid in the recliner. After 10 minuets or so I heard the water stop and some loud banging! "TIM! Are you ok?!" I asked running up the hall to see what happened. "Timothy, What happ-? TIMOTHY! NO!" I screamed "No, No NO! This can't happen!"

**This is new! Now seen from your POV**

Kate has looked in to the bathroom to see Tim knocked out and laying on the flour face down. "No, No NO! This can't happen!" Kate Yells for she thinks Tim is dead. "Storm comes running up to see this and says. "Kate get Phil and I will stay with Tim!" "NO! I Will hot leave his side!" "Kate listen to me! Get Phil I can't talk to humans! Now GO!"

Kate runs down stairs to Phil's room and scratches at it. "What the he… Oh it's you Kate, what's wrong?" "Tim is on the floor in his bathroom and will not respond! I think he's de-dead…" Kate shuddered as she started to cry. "Oh My God!" Phil said running to the house phone. Hey dialed a three-digit number and run up stairs to his sons room.

Tim's dad got to him and said well good news Kate he isn't dead just knocked out… oh hold on a second, Kate.

**Phil's POV**

Operator, "9-1-1 what your emergency?"

Phil, "Yes, well my son has fallen in his bathroom and he's knowcked out and he is bleeding badly! I live on Lacy Lane" (I am not going to give out my address, I don't live there)

Operator, "Okay sir, I am sending an ambulance. Please stay calm. Is he making any noises or turning pale?"

Phil, "He is turning pale, but no noise."

Operator, "Okay, sir where is he bleeding?"

Phil, "Um, from his head, upper leg on the right side, and his lower left arm."

Operator, "Okay, tie his leg off above the cut and do the same for his arm.

Phil, "I have to put the phone down."

Phil put the phone down and stated to tie Tim's left arm off. It seemed to help a little, then he moved to his leg. "OH GOD!" Phil said looking at his sons razor stuck in his leg! He picked the phone up and said.

Phil, "Hello? 9-1-1?"

Operator, "Yes, I am here. Did you get his arm and leg done?"

Phil, "I Got his arm tied but his shaving razor has jabbed in to his leg!" Phil said braking down.

Operator, "Sir! Sir, listen you need to tie his leg! Now leave the razor in. if you pull it out, it will only bleed more."

Phil, "Ok-Okay…"

He did as the operator asked and tied his leg off. Just then the medics arrived and knocked on the front door. Phil rushed down to the door and said "Please come in, he is this way!"

He led them to the bathroom and they said. "He is bleeding baldly but he should survive. We are going to take him to the hospital; can we get a number to call you on?" Phil gave them the house number. "We'll call you when you can see him, Okay?" "Alright…"

Phil walked over to Kate to tell her what was going to happen. "They are going to take Tim to the hospital and the will call us when we can see him, Okay?" Kate just nodded as she watched the medics put Tim's body on a stretcher.

**Kate's POV**

They had just but Tim on a stretcher and Phil was going over to talk to the medics. I listened in to what they were saying. Tim's dad was thanking the men for coming so quickly… but all I could think about was if he would live.

The medics where putting Tim In to the ambulance. At this point I couldn't hold it any longer and burst in to tears. I ran as fast as I could to his room and slammed! Jumping on to the bed I crawled on the covers trying to make the vision of him laying on the floor go away.

"Kate? Are you in there?" a raspy voice asked. "GO AWAY!" I sharply replied. "Kate it isn't easy for me either. He is my son and even if we don't get to do a lot I still love him, so I know how you feel." I thought for a moment asked "Why did this have to happen?" "Kate, please open the door?"

I came out from the covers and opened the door to see Phil in tears. He said "Now I need to tell you something he told me yesterday." "Okay… what is it?" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Tim told me that you changed his life. He always was 'I got to go and do something' but since you came home with him he's been WAY more relaxed." Phil said with a look of thankfulness.

"I never knew I did that… I have only been here a few days." "Kate, please know that he will be fine. And on top of that he said that he thinks he loves you."

"He Did!" Kate exclaimed. "Yes, he did but what going in that i don't know?" Phil asked puzzled. "Phil, tim and i are... well, dating and so we kinda care about eche other more than most would."

"Ooohhhhh... so that is why you where acting like you were!" phil said finally fitting all the pieces together. "Yo-your not weirded out or mad about us being together?"

"Hell no, Kate! Tim has never found a girl, human or not, that cares about him like you do!" "Wow... I-I never know that...what else sis he tell you about me?"

"He said that you're the most beautiful, caring, loving, and all-around fun girl he's ever met." "I can't believe that he never told me that... now i should tell you something."

"Okay, what is it, Kate?" "First off i love him more than anything in the world! Second he was going to take me on another date tonight." "Well i am sorry you don't get to go but..."

Just then the house phone rang... "Hello, this is Phil speaking... I see, okay, no just wait till I get their." "Phil what happened?! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" I pleaded. "Kate, he is okay but... he has been stitched up and is awake now but has been complaining of a extremely bad headache and can't move half his body."

My heart sunk and I started to cry! "Now Kate, let's go and see him and then come back and get some sleep okay?"

"Alright, but i want to talk to him alone when we get their." "What ever you want... now let's go it's about 25 minutes away."

Me and tim's da got in to his little civic. the ride to the hospital was quiet... all I could think about was tim, not even the radio helped. Then a song came on... it seemed to take the pain away. "Phil what was the name of the song?" I asked in a rather happy mood. "I think it was Me and You by John Frizzell and Gabriel Mann."

We had just pulled in to the drive for the hospital when Tim's dad asked "You know that Tim really does love you right?" "Yea, I know." "No, Kate, I mean he true loves you. he would die for you." I just turned and looked at the ground as we walked in...

The Receptionist, "Hello sir, may I help you?

Phil, "Yes, I am here to see my son... His name is Timothy Smithfield."

Receptionist, "Ah, here he is, He's in room 57... it is down the hall to your left."

Phil "Alright, thanks!"

I walked faster than Phil and when I turned the corner to Tim's room, he smiled at me and asked how I was doing.

"Better now that I know your safe." I replied. "Did you cry?" "Tim, You know I did... Why ask." "Kate, come here I need to tell you something."

**Tim's POV**

"Dad can 'KateandMe' have a minuet alone?" Yeah, Sure..."

"So what is it?" Kate asked. "Well... You have made a BIG difference in my life and I just want to be with you every second of every minuet of every day..."

Kate blushed and said "Aw... you really mean it?" "Duh! I wouldn't have said it now would I. also I U-um.., kind of lov-love you..."

Kate smiled at me and kissed me and said "I have been waiting for you to tell me!" "Haha! You have?"

Be for Kate could answer the nurse came in to tell us that visiting hours were over and the Kate had to leave. "Okay, Kate, see you tomorrow!" "By Tim" Kate kissed me again and then went out into the hall.

**Kate's POV**

"Okay, I am ready to leave now..." "Alright let's go home." smiled Phil.

I road home think about see Tim again and before I knew it we were home. "Well thank you Phil, I am going to go to bed now." "Okay Kate, See ya later." I went to tim's room and jumped on to the bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**"**** _So Tim is in the hospital and Kate has found out that Tim loves her too! Perfect right? Well… we'll see._**


	6. Problems

**_Not much to say about this capture, other than read and review. Thanks!_**

* * *

******Kate's POV**

I woke up around 8:30 to find the sheets on the bed socked. "Oh My God! I must really care about him?"

"Yeah… You must…" said a voice. "AAHHH! What the hell? Who said that?" "Yikes! Kate, it's me Storm!"

"Oh… Sorry storm you scared me…" "No I shouldn't have scared you. But anyway you most care about Tim cause you cried almost all night."

"It's just he-he makes me feel same and loved and when he's gone a can't help but think something bad will happen to me." I replied starting to breakdown.

Storm came over and hugged me and said "If it makes you feel better I feel the same way when he's gone." "Thanks storm… I'm getting hungry. Is Phil up yet?"

"I don't know Kate, let's go see… Okay? Kate? KATE!?"

"Oh sorry, I kind of- Never mind. Let's just go." "It's okay I understand completely." Storm said comforting me

So me and Storm walked to the living room to see Phil awake reading the paper. "Hey Kate, hey Storm. What are you two up to this morning?" He asked

"Well, we got hungry and came to see if you were up. You don't mined making some food for me do you?" I asked as Storm walked to get some food from her bowl.

"Of course I don't mind! Let me go look in the fridge and see what we got." He walked to the fridge and pulled out some bacon and eggs. "Well we have bacon and eggs. That alright with you?"

"Yeah that's fine by me! Hs the hospital called about Tim?"

"Other than to tell me he is stable and is regaining normal blood levels. Nope, sorry"

"Well could we go to see him later?"

"Sure? I don't see why not!" "Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome and here is the bacon… the eggs where bad."

"Okay, thanks again!" "No problem and if I don't get a call sooner me are leaving to go see him in about 3-4 hours."

"Cool!" I said with a mouth full of bacon and about thirty second later was finished and headed back to Tim's room. I thought for a minute and remembered he had shown me how to work the shower. "I could always give my self a bath/shower? Tim would be proud of me for doing that too!"

I hopped it to the shower and stated the water. Once it got warm I stated wetting my fur making it turn a dark shade of brown.

**Phil's POV**

I heard the water come on in Tim's bathroom. "Well I'll be! She can do more than I thought!" After 15-20 minutes the water stopped. I walked to the my bed room and diced to take a shower.

**Buddy's POV**

Kate walked out of the bathroom looking better than ever.

"My, My… you are a pretty thing!" "Damn it Buddy! Leave me alone!"

"Now Kate why would I do that?!" "Because Tim gave me permission to hut you if you did anything!"

"Kate come to your senses he's a human! Ditch him and be with me?" "Well you have some nerve! I Love him, did you hear that? I LOVE him! And there isn't a thing you could o to make me stop loving him!"

"Oh, really? Well you just wait and you'll change your mind!"

**Kate's POV**

"Oh, really? Well you just wait and you'll change your mind!"

Buddy mounted me and started to hump me! "GET OFF ME!" I screamed.

"Wow Kate your still a virgin well then this will be really fun!"

I frantically tried to get him of me and be for I could he was in side me and about to take my virginity! I looked back at him and bit down on his face! When I did he a final trust and took me! I let out a loud scream and said "Now you have done it you FUCKEN BASTERED! PHIL! HELP!"

"Kate, he can't hear you he's in the shower!" Buddy laughed

"KATE WHAT IS IT!" a voice shouted. With that Buddy pulled out and was sent flying across the room. I hit the floor hard and my paws covered my face.

"Kate? Are you okay?" "No…" "Why aren't you Kate?" "Buddy took me and I was hoping to save it so if me and Tim ever mated!"

The pain from what had just happened was stating to go away an now the emotional part was stating. Starting to cry I hear Phil Say buddy you well be getting it from Tim when he get's home.

I crawled over to the bed and jumped on to it. A few minutes later Phil came back to the room and said "Kate if it helps the hospital called and said Tim was able to come home when ever he wanted."

"Can we go now? I need to get out of here for a little while." I asked wiping the tears from me eyes.

"Yes we can and I am taking the Raptor so Tim can drive you home." Phil said giving me a hug.

"Okay, but how will you get home?" "I'll walk or find soothing… you just worry about Tim and yourself right now, Alright?"

"Can we leave and talk in the truck?" I asked starring to cry. "Sure let's go"

We walked out the door locking it behind us. Phil went and got the Raptor. I jumped up in to the truck and we stated the drive their.

"Kate is there anything you want to talk about?" "No… not really I just want to think for now."

I rode about another 15 minutes and we where there. As soon as the truck turned of I was out the door and running to the receptionist desk.

Kate, "I need to get to me friends room. His name it Timothy Smithfield."

Receptionist, "Alright, he is down the hall to your right and in room 27."

Kate, "Thank you!"

I bolted to his room and when I passed it I slid to a stop! Opening the door I found time packing his things.

**Tim's POV **

I heard a loud scratching go by me room door as I was packing me things. A few second later Kate came in and jumped in to my arms!

"Tim I am so glad to see you!" "I am happy to see you also." I said putting her on the bed

"Kate why are you asking the why you are?" "Not Now… I'll tell you later. Me and your dad came to get you but your dad is walking home."

"Wait, why?" "He wants you to drive me home and it just be us."

"Oh well he you can't change his mind now. Anyway did he bring the Raptor?" "Yes he did! Now let's go home!" Kate said dragging me out the door.

I need to sign some papers fist and then we can go, okay?" "Just do it so we can go!"

I filled out some paper work and gave it to the receptionist and went to the truck. Kate was some how already inside the truck.

"Ready to go?" "Duh!" Kate shouted

I turned on my iPod and plugged it up in to the stereo and stated to play some songs. Shortly after asked "Do you have the song 'That's Me and You' on that thing?"

"Oh like on Alpha and Omega? I should, why?" "I want to hear it right now… Got a problem with that?"

I laughed and said "Nope! Just give me a sec… here you go Kate." I started the song and sang along the best I could.

We're coming from different directions, that don't mater much to me

We both got some imperfections, baby you're my destiny

You pull we to you like the earth pulls on the moon

We go together like the rhythm and the drum

That's me and you!

It seems like we're the same old story, well it's never happened quite like this

Along the way me are connected, and in the end we just can't miss

You pull we to you like the earth pulls on the moon

We go together like the rhythm and the drum

That's you!

'Guitar solo…'

You pull we to you like the earth pulls on the moon

We go together like the rhythm and the drum

That's me and you, That's me and you

Wow now, You pull we to you like the earth pulls on the moon

We go together like the rhythm and the drum

That's me and you, That's me and you, That's me and you…

I looked over at Kate how was staring at me with tears in her eyes.

"Tim that was beautiful!" "Well thank you but I we need to go inside me have been home since about the beginning of the song."

"Dang! Really?" "Yep, now let's go."

Kate got out of the truck and walked to the from door surprising likely it was unlocked and dad was home. "Hi dad!" I said walking to my room, Kate right behind me.

We walked in and Kate shut the door… "Tim I need to tell you something."

"Okay? What is it?" "I look a shower today!"

"Well that's great!" "But when I was finished Buddy mounted me and he took me…"

"HE DID WHAT!? THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

**_Well it sounds like Tim is pissed at Buddy! Also sorry for the longer capture never really found a spot to stop. I do not know this song. Please review I need to know how I am doing._**


	7. Second Date

**I'm back! So "spoiler alert" Buddy gets shot in the head with an AR-15! Haha! Just kidding you'll find out what happens to him soon. Other than that enjoy this chapter.**

**Tim's POV  
**  
"That ASS HOLE!" I thought to my self as I walked down the hall to ask dad where he was. "DAD WHERE IS HE?!"

"Where is who?" dad asked

"You know who!" I shouted getting even more angered.

"Oh, you mean Buddy. He is in my room."

I ran to dad's room and grabbed buddy be his neck and put him though him ageist a wall. "You have done it now DICK HEAD! You hurt Kate physically and emotionally and you have hurt me emotionally as well!"

Picking him up by his neck I drug him out of my dad's room and in to my shop. I loaded a single round of ammunition in to my AR-15 and aimed it at Buddy's head. Just then Kate said "STOP!"

"Kate, leave you don't need to see this!" I demanded.

"NO! You can't kill him!"

"Please, Kate, He is an animal he should be killed like an animal!"

Kate turned around and ran as fast a she could to the house. At that moment I realized what I had said.

"Damn it…" I said still pointing the end of the gun at Buddy. "Get your ass back in the house now!"

Buddy walked back to the house. On the way back I said "Buddy don't play dumb I know you under stand me. You get a quarter of the food and water you would usually get for 2 weeks! You get to sleep in the basement for 2 weeks and you can't go with me on a my next trip! Got IT!?"

We walked in and I heard Kate crying… I snatched Buddy by his collar and took him to the basement. After that I told my dad what I was doing to punish Buddy. He told me that it was okay with him. Then I had to make thing right with Kate… that wouldn't be easy…

I peaked in my room to see Kate curled up and still crying. "K-Kate, I-I'm sorry… I let my rage get the best of me… I am truly sorry."

"Yeah, I know that's what happened. I am pretty pissed off at him right now cause I… I was… oh, never mind."

"Kate, I didn't mean what I said. Please forgive me?"

"Tim, I could never stay mad at you!" Kate said giving me a kiss.

"Kate today has been a pretty bad day what do you want to do?" I asked "I just want to be with you! I don't really care were we are."

"Well I want to go do something today, and I was think about that second date… were would you like to go?"

"I forgot about that… um how about KFC?" Kate suggested

"That's fine by me! There is one just down the road from us too!"

"Tim, I love you."

"I love you too, Kate."

I felt really weird after Kate said she loved me but I just shook it off. We walked to the Raptor and I opened the door for her. Quickly running to the drivers tide I hopped in and started the truck.

"Ready?" I asked. "Not yet." Kate said giving me a kiss. I blushed and asked "What was that for?"

"No reason I just wanted to." Replied Kate, stating to turn red.

"Alright now let's go I am hungry! The KFC is right down the road." I pulled out of the driveway and traded down the road

"Kate I was thinking on going to jasper some time soon. What do you think about going?"

"That would be great! I would like to see my parents again!"

"That's what I was thinking, so what do you want? Just a bucket of chicken?"

"Mmmm… that sound good! That's fine!"

We pulled into the parking lot just after 2 in the afternoon. I jumped out and opened the passenger door for Kate. Again walking in I opened the door to let her into the restaurant.

"Kate, find a place you would like to sit and I'll take care of the food."

"Okay Tim."

I ordered a 12 piece bucket and a large root beer. While I was waiting I saw Kate watching me and when she saw that I had noticed she turned her head.

I walked up to the table and said "I saw you staring at me."

"I know, you're so handsome and for some reason I couldn't stop…"

"Hey Kate, it's okay. I um… I do the same thing."

"HA! Like that's a surprise!" Kate said giggling

Then I said "NEWS FLASH, TIM SMITHFLIED STARES AT KATE!" Kate broke down laughing and almost fell out of the seat!

It took Kate some time to stop laughing but when she did she eat over half of what I had bought.

**Kate's POV**

I was waiting on Tim to finish eating when the idea came to me that maybe it would have been better for him to have killed Buddy… I started to drift off when I heard something snip by me ear I looked over so see Tim. "Kate, you okay?" He asked.

"Oh sorry… I was thinking."

"Hey, it's alright it's just time to go."

We walked to the door and Tim opened it for me. When I walked by him I brushed up against his leg. Looking back I saw him smile but in a split second his facial expression changed.

"KATE! MOVE!" He shouted as he ran to me. Just then I heard a loud screeching sound and saw an 18 wheeler headed straight for me! Before I could react I was lifted up and threw me to the side.

**Tim's POV**

I ran I fast as possible hoping that I could same Kate. I picked her up and threw her to the side out of harms way. Frantically trying to save myself I guess I must have rolled to the side or God saved me but anyway I somehow was able to move fast enough to escape from getting smashed by the truck.

Kate wasn't Moving and I had thought I killed her when I threw her! I ran to see her, and thinking the worst thing had happened.

"Kate! KATE! Please don't be dead!" I said starting to cry.

"It will take more than that to kill me!" I voice said.

"Tim Let's just get home today hasn't been that great… first I got raped, then this."

"Yeah I see your point let's go home."

**Skip to that night around 8pm Kate's POV**

We had gotten home around 3 and decided to take a nap to pass then time. Tim woke up at 5:20 and I had been awake for almost 30 minutes. After Tim woke up I suggested we watch Alpha and Omega.

"Tim this movie makes me so… so, happy that I am with you!"

"Aw… thanks well it makes me feel the same way." He said smiling at me.

"Tim, don't know how to ask this but what do you think about us um… uh-"

"Mating?" Tim said finishing me thought.

"Ye-yeah that…" I stuttered.

"Well I never had thought of it but it would be fine with me… I guess if you wanted to…" Tim said starting to get nerves.

"Well I was just asking it seemed like a good time so what the heck."

"Yeah I know, I have to find the right time to talk to my dad about things so it's fine."

"One other thing… would it be possible to have pups if we mated?" I asked.

"Sorry to tell you this Kate but, no, it wouldn't be possible."

"Oh well… I don't know about you but I am getting sleepy." I said stretching.

"Yeah I am getting tired also. Want to go to bed?"

"That would be good." I said walking down the hallway to Tim's bedroom

I yelped in surprise as I was lifted up, when I realized what happened I laid my head back on Tim's shoulder.

"Tim before we go to bed could I get a bath?" I asked blushing

"I don't see why not just let me get the water going." He said laying me on the bed.

**Tim's POV**

I set Kate down on the bed and stated to water. It took longer than normal to get warm water. A few minutes later I called Kate in.

"Here you go! Nice and warm." I said smiling as Kate hopped in.

"Man, this sure beats ice cool lakes! Humans have it easy!"

I laughed and said "Yes, we 'humans' have it good."

"Tim can you use that body wash you have… I know it wasn't what you said I could use but could you?"

"It's okay I have a lot more under the sink so I you can use it too." "Thanks."

I wet Kate's soft fur and started to scrub the body wash in to her coat. Kate started to sigh in relief as I scrubbed her sides and back.

"Do you like that." I asked starring to laugh.

"Yes very much!" Kate said

"Well after i get your left leg you'll be done." I said

"No you won't... you forgot my belly." Kate said giggling

"Oh, right sorry. i am really sleepy."

Kate rolled on to her back so i could get her underside easier. As I scrubbed her chest she sighed and said "That feels so relaxing!"

"Okay all done." I said getting a towel.

"You missed a spot" Kate said motioning to her lower regions.

"Oh, um... okay..."

I washed her lower and lower untill I was only an inch from her womanhood... "That's as low as I go for now... Sorry Kate."

"You suck" Kate said slyly and she moved so my hand blushed across her.

"Kate... wh-why did you do that?" I asked

"Because I wanted to." she said smiling.

"Well warn me next to okay." I said laughing.

Kate shock dry and i finished her off with the towel. I went and laid down on the bed looking at Kate's coat shine in the moon light.

"Kate i am going to sleep goodnight."

"Night Tim, see you in the morning."

* * *

**So Tim saved Kate and thing are hopefully going to get better with Tim and Buddy. I might not be updating as often cause these stories and working dont work out that well.**


	8. Eve Is Home!

**So I am trying a slightly different way of writing, it should make it easier to read. Please let me know how it works. **

* * *

**Kate's POV**

I woke up the next morning to see Tim gone. As I walked out of the bedroom the smell of eggs, bacon, and something almost like my mom?! I ran around the corner and slid in to the couch. In the recliner sat a wolf that looked just like my mom!

"MOM! Is that you?!" I asked starting to happily cry.

"Kate I was hoping you would way up soon!" The wolf said turning toward me

When I could see the face in knew it was my mother. "Mom! It's so great to see you!"

"You too! I came some how found my way here… really you just follow the sighs" she said laughing.

"Yeah well if you wanted to do it the easy way." I said laughing as well.

"Hey Kate, Eve, breakfast will be ready in about 5 minutes or so." Tim said starting the eggs.

"Alright, thank you Tim." Eve answered.

"Mom why isn't dad here?" I asked.

"He-he was killed last week… that's one of the reasons why I came here." Eve said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What? HOW!?" I shouted getting mad that I didn't get to spend more time with him.

"Kate, calm down he was on a hunt and was shot by a poacher." Eve said trying to make me calm down.

"Food it ready." Tim said walking out with two plates. He set one down in front of me and the other by eve.

"Thanks Tim." Eve said wiping the tears out of her eyes. "No problem Eve. Hey Kate, are you okay?"

"No… Tim remember Winston my dad? Well he was killed last week." Said getting a really bad feeling in my stomach.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me Eve?" Tim asked walk over to me."

"I didn't want you to worry about me… since we are talking about this anyway the pack has split and fighting over ran the valley so I left. I passed a past coming here Glacier I think is was… Because you live here and I have nothing left in Jasper I will live their." Eve explained.

"Bu-but mom what about L-Lilly?" I asked tearing up even more. "After you left some one protected her and took here home."

"That sound better than living in a mad pack of wolves." I said weekly smiling.

"How long will staying here" Tim asked Eve. "I was thinking just long enough to rest… walking from jasper to here is insane!"

"Yeah, it's a nine hour drive… I couldn't imagine walking it!" Tim said chuckled.

"Well I don't have to because I DID it!" Eve said laughing.

"Mom… can I ask you something in private?" "Sure Kate. Tim do you mind… girl talk."

"Oh, nope not at all." Tim said walking to the bedroom.

"What is it Kate?" Eve asked sounding concerned.

"I have been getting a warm feeling down there." I said motioning to my rear.

"Your going in to heat that's all. Nothing to be worried about." Eve smiled.

"What does it mean though." I asked "I means your ready to mate." Eve said laughing

"Oh, okay. Also… I have feelings for Tim." I said "Like you care about him or you LOVE him?" Eve asked.

"Um… uh, more like l-love." I stuttered hoping Mom wouldn't kill Tim.

"So? You like him right." "Yeah" "He treats you right, correct?" "Yes" "then that's your decision on if you love him or not." Eve said giving me a hug.

"One last thing and please don't get mad. I fact promise you will not get enraged. Okay?"

"Kate what is it?!" "Promise." I said trying to persuade my mom.

"Fine I promise, now what is it?" Eve said giving in.

"Yesterday I was…" "Kate you can tell me anything it's okay." Eve said comforting me.

"Yesterday I was, more or less, um raped…" I said getting really nerves.

"WHAT! BY WHO?!" Eve asked trying to keep cool. "Tim's dog did… he was going to shoot him but I stopped him and asked if he could be punished another way."

"You got that right! He is going to get some time with me and when I am finished he is going to look lik-"Eve was interrupted by Kate saying "MOM! don't kill him just beat him good."

"Well Tim could have done that!" Eve shouted. "No, not really. For animal cruelty a human could go to jail longer than beating another human!" I said.

"I see… Kate could you go get Tim for me, please." Eve asked stating to calm down."

"Sure mom! Be right back"

**Tim's POV**

I had just hung up the phone when I heard Eve yell "WHAT! BY WHO?!" I figured Kate was telling her about the rape incident. So I turned the TV on and watched the morning news. The only reason why I watch it is for the weather. After about 5 minutes I Kate called me.

"Hey Tim, Eve wants' to talk to you." Kate said. "Alright I will be their in a second."

I walked out of the room and to the couch.

"Eve, what is it?" I asked hoping to not die. "I respect you for following to law but could I have a word with Buddy?"

"I don't see why not… just don't kill him I still have a lot more for him I terms of punishment." I said standing up.

"Okay, I'll leave him in one piece." Eve said smiling weirdly. I laughed and said "Like I said keep him in one piece. But what ever you do to him he deserves.

I walked Eve to the basement and closed the door behind her. After I heard her talking to Buddy I went and sat next to Kate on the couch.

"Tim, your really brave to let her down there right now." Kate said. "I know but what ever happen he was brought on himself." Shortly after I said this we heard a loud yelp come from down stairs.

"I wonder what happened?" Kate asked "I don't know but that was Buddy not your mom." I said. In my mind I was hopping she was kicking his rear for all the things he has done to me and now Kate.

A few minutes passed and we did hear anything until eve stated to scratch at the basement door.

"Well sounds like she want out, I will be right back, Kate" I said walking to the door.

I let her in and asked "How did it go?"

"He is very… um, stubborn to say the least. But now I think he will be just fine."

"Good, he didn't try to mate with you did he?" I asked "Well… he did but I straitened him out." Eve said kind of blushing.

"Even better! Now that's over do you want to watch a movie?" "I would love to! What do you have?" Eve asked.

"I have a surprise movie! You just find a comfortable spot to watch it at." I said getting Alpha and Omega.

**Buddy's POV of talking to Eve**

A beautiful tan wolf walked down the staircase and turned to look at me.

"My you are a good one. Now what is a flower like you doing down in this kind of place?" I asked

"Are you Buddy?" the wolf asked. "Yes, I am and what might your name be, beautiful?"

"Eve." The wolf replied. "Well nice to meet you Eve" I said smiling slyly.

"I would have hopped to meet on a better note." Eve said.

"Oh come on honey let's skip the chit chat and get straight to business, shall we." I said walking behind her. Just before I could mounted her, she spun around and pinned me on the floor. I yelped in surprise and asked "What are you doing?!"

"You are ass hole that raped my daughter! Now you will pay!"

Eve stated to bite and scrape skin and flesh of my chest and side. I managed to get to me feet. Before I could move out of the way Eve rammed my said and I flew into a support beam.

After that I heard Eve say "Now if this happens again I will kill you next time." She walked away and I blacked out.

**Tim's POV after the movie**

"So what did you think, Eve" I asked. "I absolutely loved that movie"

"I know! Isn't I great!" I said smiling.

"Hey Tim can I get something to eat?" Kate asked. "Sure, what do you want?

"Do you have any left over steak?" "Actually we do! Eve do you want any?" I asked "No thanks. I am still full from breakfast." Eve said smiling widely.

"More for me!" Kate said laughing.

I put the steak in the microwave and set it to cook for 35 seconds. Just enough to warm it.

"Here you go, Kate. Now if you don't mind I an going to take a nap… I didn't sleep well last night."

"It's fine you can." Kate said with a mouth full of food.

"Alright." I said kissing Kate on the cheek. "See you in a bit." I said to Eve.

"Aw… I don't get a kiss?" Eve said jokingly.

I laughed and said "Nope sorry…" with that I walked to the bed room and laid down on the bed watching a special by nature on wolves. About half way through the show I fell asleep.

**Kate's POV **

"Kate you know he treats you very well." Eve asked. "Yeah I know."

"Before you got here he was thinking on taking a trip to Jasper so we could see you again."

"Well it's a good thing he didn't leave." Eve said. "Yep, well I am getting tired so I think I will go lay down with Tim."

"Alright Kate, I will be out here if you need me."

I walked down the hall to his room to see him asleep with the TV on and remote in his had. Carefully pulling the remote away I tuned the TV off. I curled up next to him and sighed "I love you" I his ear. I looked up at the clock one more time before falling asleep and it was 2:46pm…

* * *

**I am thinking on writing a second story on how Lilly was saved. If so one else wants to then PM me, I am cool with the idea. Thank you every who Viewed this stoy! i have 1,000 views! Thanks Again, Timothy!**


	9. Our First Howl

_**Today I woke up to find a 73 Cuda' in my driveway! All it had on it was a tag with my name! PM me and I will tell you the details… I have done it! my first lemon! I marked where it starts and end for those who don't want to read it so i don't want any flack about you not knowing. Read at your own risk "YOU ARE WARNED" Hope you like it and please review. **_

**Kate's POV**

I woke up around 4:30. Tim had already gotten out of bed and was taking a shower. It was so peaceful right now. All I could think about was being with Tim forever. A few minutes passed and he got out and walked to his dresser. He must have not noticed I was awake, because he dropped the towel from around his waist. Seeing him completely naked made my rear start to get hot… When he was finished getting dressed he came over and laid on the bed.

"Tim you look AMAZING." I said in a sexy tone.

"You… you saw my getting dressed?" He asked blushing madly.

"From the minute you walked out till now!" I said smiling.

He just turned away and mumbled something into the pillow.

"What did you say?" I asked. "I said I think you are sexy…"

"What! You really think so?" He smiled at me and said "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, now would I?"

"Guess not, so what do you want to do?" I questioned. "I was hoping you would come with me to howl… tonight is the full moon!"

"Yes! I would love to!" I said starting cry out of happiness.

"Cool! It is on a lake and it's about a 30 minute hike." Tim said.

"I don't care how far it is! As long as I can be with you!"

"Aw, well thanks so let's get ready to go." He said smiling widely. "Okay, let me go tell mom! She will be so happy!" I said beaming with joy.

"Oh yeah, Kate, do you want a bath before we leave?"

"Sure! I could use one anyway!"

I walked down the hall with Tim behind me. I glanced back to see him staring at my butt! I turned and said "I see you like the view!" "Yes very much so… I tried to look away but I would always drift back to looking. If it makes you uncomfortably I can try header."

"No it's fine! It's just I am going in to heat and it make my rear got this burning feeling and it takes FOREVER for it to go away… and me knowing your looking makes that happen."

"Oh Sorry, Kate, let's just get ready to go." Tim said walking in to the kitchen.

"Yeah, our right…" I went and jumped up on to the couch to talk to mom.

"Hey mom?" I asked nudging her. "Oh, hey Kate. What's up?"

"Well… nothing much, I'm going to go to howl with Tim, that's all." I said smiling "That's ALL! Your going on your first howl!" Mom said giving me a hug.

"I know I am so excited! I can hardly wait!" I said smiling widely. "Well you want have to wait much longer. I just have to give you a bath and then we can go!" Tim said.

"YEAH! Let's go then!" I said running down the hall to the bathroom.

**Tim's POV**

"Hey, Tim?" Eve asked waving me over. "Yes Eve, what is it?"

"Kate really loves and cares about you and I just want to thank you for making he so happy." Eve hugging me.

"No problem! I feel the same way for her." I said. "Tim one other thing… Kate is going into heat and if she starts to smell weird just ignore it… could you do that for me?"

"Sure I can." "Thanks Tim."

"TIM I am waiting!" Kate shouted. "Well looks like you should go before she kills you!" eve laughed.

"Yeah your right." I said walking to the bathroom.

"Okay I will call you when I the water is ready." I told Kate "Alright I will wait on the bed."

I stated the water and few second late I got warm enough to start filling the tub with. A couple minutes later I called Kate.

"Hey, Kate! Waters ready." I said motioning her to come over

"It's about time!" she said getting in.

I bathed Kate and when I finished it was 5:40.

"Alright lit me go and grab my AR and we'll leave, okay?" I said "Okay!" Kate said, tail waging as fast it could go.

I walked out to the shop and got my gun and some ammunition.

"Okay, I gave Kate a bath, got my AR, now I need to tell dad where I am going."

I went back inside and knocked on my dad's bedroom door.

"Hey Tim what do you need?" "nothing I was just going to tell you that Kate and I are going to the rock by the lake."

"Okay Tim, thanks for telling me and be careful. You and Kate haven't had that great of luck since she got here" he said laughing."

"I will dad, see ya later!" I said.

"Kate, ready to go?" I asked walking to the back door. "Yep! Right behind you."

I opened the door and put my guns sling over my shoulder. We walked about thee quarters of the way there without saying a word.

"Tim you look like those guys that fight on the TV." Kate said.

"What? Oh you mean the military?" I asked "Yeah those guys."

"Well they use an M-16 and I have an AR-15 but the do the same thing. And thanks Kate… I do want to go into the air force." (I really do want to go into the Air Force)

"You could do it." Kate said smiling. "I know I could, but I wouldn't ever leave you." I said leaning down to kiss Kate.

"Aw... Well thanks." Kate said kissing me back. "Well we are here! and just in time too, the sun is setting."

Kate just looked at the sight. I don't think she had seen anything so beautiful in her. with the sun setting and the moon rising it looked like the scene where Luke looks at the double sun in the 4th Star Wars. After a couple of minutes of watching the sun set we both walked out on the huge rock. you could walk 20-25 feet out on to the lake. So me and Kate walked to the end and sat waiting for the other to start.

Final I said "Ladies first." Then Kate let out a howl 1,000 times better than in the movie. Shortly after I joined in and our voices matched perfectly and we even had the same song in our hearts! which made it even better!

We howled for almost an hour but it seemed like only a couple of minutes. When we finally stopped I was out of breath and so was Kate.

"Tim that was beautiful, to say the lest!" Kate said in between breaths. "Same to you, Kate!" I sad pulling her in to a hug.

We sat their in each others embrace for about a half hour. "Kate are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I think I am even though I'll never want to leave thins place." she said stating to cry again.

We started back but with Kate leading this time. After 10 or 15 minutes I stated to smell a weird smell... I thought back to what Eve had said. I thought to my self "So that must be the smell Eve was talking about." I didn't realize it but I had said that out loud...

"What do yo-" Kate realized what it was and turned her head away blushing. "Sorry Kate, I didn't know I said that out loud also I like that your sent it reminds me of... brown sugar?"

I thought to myself "that is really weird! A wolf smells like Brown sugar!"

"I am sorry also, Tim." Kate said weakly smiling. "About what Kate, you can't control it." I said trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Tim." Kate said. We walked back to the house without saying another word. when we got to the house I put my gun away and when to open the storm door for Kate.

I walked to te kitchen and got a Monster energy drink and refilled storm and Kate's water bowls. I then walked to my room to see Kate waiting fo me.

When I laid down on the bed Kate asked me "This my sound really weird but could we um... Mate?"

I merely flew across the room when Kate said this! "M-Mate?" I asked laying on the floor by the bed.

"Oh, I knew it was to early..." Kate said in a sad tone. "No, I am fine with it. I didn't expect it was all."

"Okay then let's do it!" Kate said in a subducive tone. I when and shut the door and took of all my clothes.

I got in bed with Kate and asked her "Ready?" "I was born ready." Kate said staring to avidly kiss me.I returned the kiss and started to rub her back. When I did she arched her back and I pulled her to me.

"Tim I love you." Kate said. "I love more!" "Oh really? Then prove it." she said smiling slyly.

"You asked for it!" I said kissing her again. I started to rub my hand up and down the length of her body, Kate moaned in pleasure as I did this.

"Please don't stop… that feels SO good." Kate said stating to breath hard.

I then stated to rub her around her womanhood. She gasped at for she didn't expect it.

"Tim… you know how… to make a lady feel good!" Kate said between breaths. "Thank you, Kate, your worth trying for."

Kate's sent was heavy the room and after 10-15 minutes of passionate kissing Kate said "Babe... I am on fire I need you in me!"

I kissed her one more time and got in to position. "Are you ready?" I asked making sure she was okay with it. "Yes, I am."

I slowly pushed in and Kate let out moans of pleasure, I started to slowly thrust in to her and inched my way lower and lower untill I was all the way in. By now Kate was panting heavily and she was about to release her fluids. Kate had stated to move on me and when she did it increased the pleasure for both of us.

In doing so it sent her over and she shouted Tim, I'm... going... t-" She released her fluids and covered the bed in a sweet-smelling white spray.

"Wow! Tim... that was... AMAZING!" Kate said in barely able to breath.

"It isn't over yet I am about to do the same." said stating to breath hard.

I turned over so Kate would be in control. She got of me and turned herself around so he face was by my member. She started to lick my crotch area faster and faster until I couldn't take it any longer. I shout "Kate..." and before I could finish my seed shot in to her mouth. After a couple second Kate stated to clean me of.

When she was finished she turned back around a said "Tim, that was incredible!

I smiled and said "I was thinking the same thing!"

Kate looked at the bed "Wow we really made a mess..." I looked to see and said "Yeah I guess we did. How about i get a bath going for you?"

"That's probably a good idea. i smell like your seed, my fluids and sweet." Kate said.

"Yep, well I need to take a show and it's... WOW! 1:00 am already!"

I jumped up and started the water for Kate's bath then I put my old clothes back on and stated to baith Kate. I scrubbed her fur clean on her back sides under belly and her lower reagans... she washed her face while I changed the sheets on the bed. I finished the bed and washed her down.

"Thanks Tim!" Kate said kissing me. I picked her up and said "Your welcome and thank you for the good time!"

She blushed and said "Your welcome." She shock most of the water out of her soft, golden/tan fur, so all I had to do was finish it.

"Okay, now all I have to do it take a show and we can go to bed." I said "Alright then get going!"

I jumped in the shower and stated to wet my hair. I used some basic sheep of brand stuff for the shampoo and conditioner but I used axe body wash so I would supposedly smell better. (I still don't know if it does or not) After about 12 minutes I got out and dried off, put on some pj bottoms and got in bed with Kate.

"I was about to fall asleep!" Kate said jokingly. "Well I am here now so you can." I said kissing her goodnight.

"Goodnight to you too, Tim" Kate said smiling. I reached me arms around her and almost fell asleep instantly

* * *

**_I hope you liked it I spent 5 hours on it and listened the these song while writing it. Please review._**

**_You shock Me All Night Long- AC/DC_**

**_The Look-Roxette_**

**_Burn It Down and Iridescent- Linkin Park_**

**_21 Guns and Holiday-Green Day_**


	10. Another Day With Kate

**_This chapter takes place a month and a half later so it's now mid-late fall._**

* * *

**Tim's POV**

Eve had left the house and found a mate. Since she was living in Glacier she would visit at least twice a month. Buddy hasn't even seen Kate since eve beast the hell out of him and storm was hit by a car 3 weeks back… it was her fault the dude that hit her was drunk. Also me and Kate and decided to have pups the next time she came into heat.

The leaves were in all kinds of different colors and I now had to rake these so called "beautiful trees" leaves. Of course she wasn't there to help; no she was there to jump into the piles after I had raked them! I wasn't mad just a little irritated.

After 3 or 4 hours of raking I asked "Kate, want to see the best part?" "Sure, what it is?" "You'll see, just don't jump into the pile when it is finished, Okay?" "Alright."

I pushed all the little piles I had made it in to one HUGE pile! I was about 10 feet tall 20 feet wide and 30 feet deep. "Almost there Kate, just let me get one more thing. Stay here."

Kate nodded and I an to the back of the stop grabbed my dirt bike. I tried to start it but it wouldn't start. I looked over it for a couple minutes until I finally realized what was wrong. "It helps when it has gas!" I said in a stupid voice. So I filled it with gas and tried to start it again. It stated just fine and I pulled out front. When I rounded the corner of the house Kate walked behind a tree.

I pulled up to the tree and said "Come on Babe, it all right. I wouldn't do anything that could hurt you. You can truth me"

"Alright, just be extra careful." Kate said nervously climbing on. "I am going to be downing around 25mph when we hit the leaves okay?"

"That's fine…" Kate said raping her forelegs around my chest.

I road the bike to about 200ft away and asked "Are you ready, Kate?" "Yeah… I guess."

I probably gave it a little too much gas because the back tire spun a bit. I recovered and when I hit 14mph I shifted to second gear and when I got to 20 I put it in third. Just as I got to 25, Kate squeezed me tight tightly and we smashed thought the pile of leaves.

Just after we hit I cut the engine and squeezed the had brakes to make the tiers stop spinning. I let the bike got, Kate and I just about stopped in the center. The bike ended up right outside the pile.

"WOW! That was AWSOME! Can we do it again?!" Kate shouted. I laughed and said "I told ya you could trust me!"

"You sounded like Humphrey!" Kate said smiling. "Yeah but he doesn't love you the way I do!" I said kissing her nose.

Kate blushed and we stated to tunnel our way out. Kate had just gotten out and was shaking the leaves of her body when I playfully slapped her butt.

Kate Gasped and Said "You Suck!" "Aw…thanks babe." I said sarcastically. When I stood up she tackled me and we both fell back into the leaf pile kissing each other. After a short make out session we climbed back out.

"Thanks Kate" I said smiling widely. "Your welcome."

**Kate's POV**

Tim was picking his bike up, when he got it to start I climbed back on it and put my forelegs around is chest.

"This time can you go faster?" I asked "If you want to then I will." Tim said taking off faster.

I heard him shift there times… the first came quickly. Same with the second but the third he gassed it the bike seemed to jump!

When we hit the leaves I shouted with joy "This I Stupid COOL!" We had enough momentum to continue thought the whole pile. When we emerged Tim dove the bike around the house.

"Hey, Kate want to ride a trail?" Tim asked me. "Sur… hey Tim is the Eve?"

"Good eye Kate it is." Tim said riding toward my mom. It had bee 2 weeks since we had seen her. She and her mate, Zeus, had been wanting to have kids. So as we were pulling up that all I could think about.

"Hey Mom, Hey Zeus!" I shouted giving then a hug. "Hey Kate, Guess what… I'm pregnant!"

"Cool! How far are you? Actually a month now… the last time I saw you I just didn't know it. I had morning sickness and that stuff but I thought it was because of a virus.

"Wow, that great!" I said. "Hey, Tim could you give mom and Zeus a ride on the bike like you did with me a little while ago?"

"That's entirely up so them." He said smiling. "Mom, Zeus, do you want to do something really fun?"

"Yeah, sure what is it?"

**Tim's POV**

"Yeah, sure what is it?" Eve asked. "You ride on the Bike in to a HUGE leaf pile!" Kate said.

"I would like to try!" Zeus said walking up to the bike. "It is really fun, you'll love it!" I said starting the bike.

Once I had it running Zeus climbed on. I lined up with the leaves and said "Hold on, here we go!" I ran the bike to 30mph and when we hit I did like the first time. I cut the engine and stopped the tiers. This time when I let go of the bike my it didn't come out and I had to pull it out.

"So how was it?" Kate asked as I pulled the bike out. "It was incredible!" Zeus shouted.

"Do you think Eve would like it?" I asked. "She would but I don't know she will do it with pups…"

"I can see why. Let's ask anyway." I said walking the bike to the porch were Eve was.

"Eve do you want to try?" I asked thinking she would say no. "Sure! It doesn't look to bad." Me, Zeus, and Kate were surprised that she wanted to.

"Alright let me get the bike started back up." I said. I started the bike once more and when it was finished doing its start cycle I motioned for Eve to come over. I but the kick stand down and lifted eve onto the bike.

I lined up with the leaf pile again but this time about 300ft away. I asked "Eve, are you ready?" She put her forelegs around me and said "Now I am…" "Okay I am going to hitting the leaf pile at about 25mph." "That's fine…" I was easier on the gas this time so it would hurt Eve. I got up to 30 and cut the engine about 50 feet from the pile. When we hit I locked up both tiers. I let go of the bike and it slid to a stop a couple feet from us.

"That was pretty cool!" Eve said smiling. "I thought you would like that."

"Hey Kate, I am going to put the bike back then I'll make dinner." I said pulling the bike out of the leaves. "Okay, we'll be in side waiting."

I took the bike back the shop… this time I put a wheel lock on it just in case. I walked to the house and up to the deck. Turning on the grill I heard some thunder in the distance. I didn't think much about it and walked into the house.

"Well it sound like we are going to have a thunderstorm tonight." I said happily. (I am really fascinated by anything in nature, manly the weather.)

"So I have steak, hot dogs, or hamburgers?" I asked. Kate Said hamburgers. Eve and Zeus asked if she could have steak.

"Cool so burgers for me and Kate and steak for you and Zeus… Got it."

**Kate's POV**

Was making our food while I said inside to talk with mom about her puppies.

"Do you know many pups you'll have and what will their names be?"

"We are having two and we don't know if they are both boys or girls or even one a boy and the other a girl… so we will name them when their born." Mom said.

"Okay… so who longer are you here for?" "A few days… we just wanted to see you again." Zeus said. I nodded and rested while Tim made the food.

A couple minutes later Tim came in with the food and said "Foods ready, I gave Eve and Zeus each a 10oz stake and for Kate I gave her 3 burgers and I hade two with EVERYTHING on them, lettuce, tomato pickles, mayo, ketchup, mustard, and so on.

Tim sat down next to me and said "There is a massive storm building out there. You don't mind it I put it on the news do you?" Tim asked.

"No it's fine…" I said eating my last bite. "Same here." Eve and Zeus said.

Tim turned the TV on and but it on a news station. They said that we where under a tornado watch until 9:30pm and it was only 5:20 right now.

"Well I am going to take a nap." I said laying my head on Tim's leg.

"Alright love, I'll wake you up in 2 hours, okay?" "Okay." I said falling asleep rather quickly.

* * *

_**Here is the next chapter hope you like it... I can't stop writing these so there should be an update tomorrow. Please Review.**_


	11. A VHS Movie

_**So how is everybody? It's only 23 days till Christmas... So Marry Christmas! I Love Christmas more than Kate! No not really but anyway this charter picks up where the other left off. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Tim's POV**

Kate fell asleep about 10 minutes ago and the storm had gotten much worse. The news now said the there was a report of a tornado about a 100 miles to the south of us. I want to ask Eve and Zeus if Kate had told them the big news... But I also didn't want to ruin it for her if she hadn't. Just then a bolt of lightning hit a tree out back, a few second later rain stated. The rain drops were the size off a nickle!

I jumped up and ran out to watch as this scene unfolded. "Tim, what the hell are you doing?!" Eve shouted. "I am going to out to sit and watch, why do you ask?" "Your kidding right? It's lightning out there" Eve said.

"Don't worry mom, he does it every time it storms..." Kate said stretching. "He, does?" Eve asked in awe.

"Yep I have ever since I was five." I said smiling. "Oh yeah, Kate, did you tell your parents about us?" I asked whispering in her ear. "No, I was waiting for you to be here." Kate said starting to smile.

"Mom, Zeus, We need to tell you something." Kate said going to sit with her parents. "Sure, what is it?" Eve asked.

Me and Kate looked at each other and said "We decided to have puppies!" I walked over to Kate. "YOU WHAT? That's great!" Eve said giving Kate a hug.

"We have to wait till Kate is in heat again but it shouldn't be long..." I said wrapping my arms around Kate. She blushed and said "Yeah, well we have also thought of same names... Faith and Madison for girls names and Dusk and Ash or Ashton for boy names. We really like Faith and Dusk..."

"Tim, Kate those are excellent names!" Eve said smiling widely. "Thanks mom!" Kate said.

"Not to be rude but we had a long day, do you mind if we go to bed now?" Eve asked yawning. "No that's fine I'll just get a movie and head to our room I said walking to the movies... the funny thing is I had us VHS because my TV in my room didn't have a player...

**Kate's POV**

I told mom and Zeus goodnight and stated walking back to our bedroom. I hopped up on to the bed, I saw Tim that had a small rectangular box...

"Tim, what is that in your hand?" He laughed and said "It's a VHS tape, i don't have a DVD player but my TV is a combo that has a VHS tape slot built into it."

"That's neet! to movie we gonna watch?" I asked. "Well it's A movie i have had since i can remember. It a movie that takes place. A long time ago in a galaxy far, far, away..." He said. "That doesn't help me! I'll just wait a minute and see for myself. "Good idea..." He said being a butt head.

Tim pushed the tape into the slot, got the remote and laid down next to me. The movie stated with a bunch of yellow words going off into infinity. (Okay now please review that you know what this movie is, Alright? Later you will know for sure but in your review tell me that you knew what the movie was before I wrote the name."

After what seemed like an eternity the dumb yellow letters finally drifter off out of sight. Then the camera turned to the right and down a little to look and a tan planet. From the left side of the screen came a small ship and then a huge ship... Tim said "That big ship is called a stardestroyer." I nodded as the camera changed again... this time it looked down a hallway in the little ship. These dudes with stupid looking hats and some robots where walking down the hallway.

"Kate Just so you know those robots are called droids and the gold one is C3-PO and the smaller blue and white one is called R2-D2." Tim said. "Okay so what has happened that the stardestoyrer it attacking that smaller?" I asked as the ship was getting battered by laser fire.

He paused the movie and said "The stardestroyer is a part of an imperial power called the Dark Side. The smaller ship it a part of the Rebellion which is tiring to stop the Dark Side. The movie should explain the rest." He said pushing the play button.

C3-PO said "Did you hear that? the shut down the main reactor." them the ship was captured and these people in white armor started to blast their way in and once they had to clear of the rebellion troops this guy in black armor walk aboard.

"That guy is Darth Vader and the people in white are storm troopers." I nodded and continued watching the movie.

The storm troopers found a lady called Leah, they took her as prisoner. The two droids meanwhile were taking and escape pod to a nearby than planet. When they got to the planets surface, they argued about which way wat the right way to go... after that they went different directions. R2 ended up getting taken by these little thing Tim called Jawas. 3-PO also was taken by the Jawas.

I Figured out that the Jawas were creachers that buy, stade, and sell droids and droid parts. 3-PO and R2 were bought by a guy named Owen. Owen asked his nephew, Luke, to take the droids and clean then...

Luke seamed to not like the planet he was on and while he was eating dinner R2 got away. R2 had a message for a person named Obi-wan Kenobi and would stop t nothing to get it to him. when Luke found R2 he and 3-PO were attacked by these UGLY thing called sand people.

Obi saved Luke and C3-PO, he took them to his house. Obi gave Luke a thing known as a lightsaber and on Luke's way home he found the Jawas ship destroyed. The storm troopers had traced the droids to the plant when the found out that Leah had put some plans for a battle station into R2.

Luke was afraid that his uncle and aunt had been killed and he was right. Luke decided to to go with Obi to save the girl in the message. To get their the needed a person to fly then to Alderaan. They found a guy by the name Han Solo, he was able to take then the Alderaan.

Darth Vader had taken Leah to the Death Star, the battle station Leah had secret plans for. The Death Star can blowup an entire planet. When Leah wouldn't tell them were the rebel base was they eradicated Alderaan. Luke Obi 3-PO, R2, Han, and Chewbocca get to what was the remnants of Alderaan they were then attacked and were then caught in a tractor beam which pulled them towed the Death Star.

After going through all kind of trouble they ended up saving Leah, Obi died to save the others. They all went to Hoth to preparer to destroy the Death Star. Han didn't want have anything to do with the battle... he just wanted the money that came with finding Leah. He left and a couple groups of star fighters called X-wings stated to make run down a trench and shoot missile thing down an exhaust vent. Han came in and took out some tie fighters the were shooting at luke. That gave look the time needed to shoot and get the missiles down the vent and blow the death star up. Darth Vader escaped and Luke Han and Chewy Where given meddles and everybody was happy...

"So what did you think, Kate?" Tim asked. "I thought it was great... but i am really tired right now so I'm going to sleep."

"Alright babe... I will to I'm tired also..." Tim said taking the movie out of the TV and back down stairs.

When he got back he laid down and kissed my nose. "I love you, Kate." "I Love you too, Tim. Good night..."

"Good night, Kate." Tim said put his arm over me, I fell asleep a few minutes late.

* * *

**_Awesome! Kate Loved Star Wars! thanks for reading. I am have a poll up on my account asking if i should skip to Christmas or to when Kate gets pregnant. I Have 1,560 views now! Yes! Please review!_**


	12. My First Hunt

_**Nothing much to say about this chapter, enjoy!**_

* * *

**Kate's POV**

I woke up at 9:47 the next morning. Tim was still asleep, he looked so peaceful. I got bored quickly so I thought back at how we met at the pond, when we went on our first date, he never has done anything to hurt me, but then the worst memory came to mind. The day Buddy raped me... And how Tim saved me from the 18 wheeler. Thinking of these thing made me cry of happiness and sadness.

Apparently I had woken Tim up because he asked. "Love, you alright?" "Oh, sorry if I woke you up... and yeah I'm okay, just thinking out what we have been through."

"Aw... Kate, don't cry please? Do we need to talk about anything that has happened that I have done or-?" "Tim, it isn't what you have done wrong. It's what you have done right that is why I am crying!" I then kissed him hoping that he would understand what I ment.

"Ooohhhhh... So your really happy then. That's why your all tired up?" he asked hugging me tightly. "Yes, exactly! like when we met at the pond, our first date. That Kind of stuff." I said pulling away, smiling.

"I see... So do you want to make any special memories today?" Tim asked. "Like what?" I asked tail waging.

"I will show you later, Alright. Right now let's just go down stairs and get so food." he said climbing out of bed. "Dang It! I hate waiting..." I said punching his arm. "Oh so you want to play that way?!" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, before I could move out of the way he pushed me on to my back. Pining me down and we stated kiss patiently.

"Hey Tim, could we 'play' more?!" I asked slyly. "Oh well... um... NOPE!" He said, turning and running down the hall. "I'll catch you!" I said following close behind.

We ran around the livingroom for a couple minutes until Tim opened the back door. We both darted outside, once I was out though I didn't see him anywhere. I then hear his dirt bike fire up. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD! THAT'S NOT FAR AT ALL!" I shouted as he rode past me.

I chased him around the house a couple of times. I then realized I could get him if I jumped to the bike. So I lined of with the leaf pile from the other day and prepared to jump. "3-2-1!" I shouted. Right as I said 1 Tim realized I was flying at him.

I laughed when we hit the leaf pile. "You can't escape the greatest Alpha ever!" I said pinning Tim to the ground. "You caught me, your reward is breakfast!" He said smiled stupidly. "You make me want to kill you!" I said laughing again.

We heard Eve and Zeus laughing at us from the deck. "Oh so you thing is funny!" I said laughing. Tim then picked me up in his arms and started to carry me back inside.

"Kate, you are very cute when your pissed." Tim said smiling. "Aw... thanks."

He carried me in and said "I have something else planned for today that will make you really happy." "Why are you telling me! I am dying from what you said earlier!" I said getting irritated. He smiled at me and rustled the hair on my head, messing it up.

"So is bacon and left overs good with you guys?" Tim asked my parents. They both nodded and then he asked me "Hey Kate I was just messing with you. Your not mad at me are ya?" "No, just a little irritated is all." "Good, now is bacon and left overs good with you?" "Yeah that's fine... Hey one more thing." I said walking up beside him. he bent down and asked "Yeah babe, what is it?" "You forgot something." I said giving him a quick kiss.

"Thanks... now I have to make breakfast." He said standing up. I nodded and went to lay down in the recliner. I laid there for a couple of minutes and was about to fall asleep when Tim said breakfast was ready. I was still wondering what we were going to do that day. When Tim placed a plate full of food in front of me I instantly forgot about it. He gave mom and Zeus each a plate also. he walked back out to the kitchen and got a bowl of mushy stuff that smelled like fake berries.

"Hey Tim, what is that your eating." I asked swallowing my last bite. "This is oatmeal... you probable wouldn't like it." "Your probable right! It smells sweet like berries but I don't like then at all."Tim smiled at me and started eating.

When he finished mom asked "What do you have planed for today?" "Well i was going to go to a friend of my dads and hunt... I was hoping Kate would come with me to show me how to hunt like a wolf would."

My ears perked up and my tail started to go crazy. I jumped down out of the recliner and asked "We are!?" "As soon as your ready we are leaving." He told me as I walking to the couch to sit with him.

**Tim's POV at the hunting grounds**

"Well we're here... let's go!" I said jumping out of the Raptor. Kate was going nuts about being able to hunt again. We walked up to the door and me dad friend, Eddy, opened the door.

"Welcome come in, your dad said you might be coming here today to hunt?" I asked. "Yes sir, I have a partner today. Will she be okay to have with me?" I asked hoping for the best. "Yes shes fine, now since it's 1 o'clock their might not be many out their." I told me. I knew this but was just being respectful... after all he was letting us hunt on HIS land. "Okay, thanks again!" "No problem. Have fun!"

With that me and Kate went back out to the truck to get our stuff. I grabbed my camo shirt, sent neutralizer, and my dads rand gun just in case something bad happens. I had on me a 8 inch knife, 3.5 inch knife, my dads 40 Smith and Wesson M&P, 20 feet on, and a small map of where I was looking at hunting.

"Okay, I have everything. Ready to go?" I asked. "Are you stupid? Of corse I am, Idiot!" "Jeez, anyway I was thinking we would go here." I said pointing a spot on the map. "Well if this map is any good that would be the perfect spot. Now let's go and get some practice before we do it for real." Kate said with a rather serious look.

So we set off to find a good place to learn the basics.

The first thing Kate told me was to stay clear of the hooves and antlers.  
The second was the I should jump on to its back while she goes for the throat.  
Third was to learn how to say hidden... that's were it was going to get hard.

Well I could stay hidden well enough to pounce a rabbit! But a squirrel and black bird could see me from 10 feet away. That's when Kate told me that i should try to keep my body closer to the ground. That seemed to help because I was able to catch both the squirrel and the black bird!

"Great job! Do you think your ready to try it out with an elk?" Kate asked. "I don't know, am I?" I asked "I think you are!" Kate said walking up to me.

"Okay then, the alpha approves. Then I think I'm ready." I said standing back up. "Right, then lets go!" Kate shouted.

I smiled at her and pulled my map out of my pocket. "Okay looks like we need to go pretty much straight back." I said stating to walk to the hunting area. It was about 3:30 so we still had around an hour before the elk started to come back out. So once we got there we both decided to take a short nap.

Around 4:30 or 5 we woke up and noticed an elk headed our way. Kate whispered. "Go to the left about 5 feet and wait for me to stick my tail in the air. Once I do jump on to it's back." "Got it." I said backing up. it was a good thing I had scouted this place out before hand, I was able to use a rock to help hide my body.

After wat seemed like hours, the elk ended up making it's way between me and Kate. I watched closely for her signal and when she gave it I jumped onto the animals back. But Kate didn't jump at it's throat like she said she would. "Kate why didn't you make the kill?" I asked getting bucked around on the elks back. "Because you need to learn how to do it. besides you got that huge knife!" Kate said.

I forgot about th knife, I unchipped it and slit the animals throat then I stabbed down into its back so it would paralyze it from about half way down. That gave it enough shock that it had a heart attack and it died almost instantly. I backed up from the massive elk and just looked at what I had accomplished.

"That's it! You're an Alpha now!" Kate said running up to me. she jumped into my arms and I said "Thanks for teaching me I could do it. Now I have to field dress it so it won't do anything weird." (to field dress and animal you pretty much take out all its organs out.) "Okay, I don't know what that is but okay." Kate said starting to tear up. "You'll see what it is."

I filed dressed the elk and then asked Kate to stay with the kill. I ran back to Eddy's house to get an ATV and a small cart the hitches to the back of the ATV. When I got back Kate smiled and said "I wish we had these when I lived in Jasper!" "They are handy aren't they, could you help me get the elk into the cart?" "Sure!" Kate said jumping up to help.

That stupid elk had to of weighed in at about 600 pounds... some how we managed to get it into the cart and then back into the Raptor. I took Eddy's ATV back around the house and told him thanks again and that we appreciate him letting us hunt on his land.

After we pulled out of his driveway I asked "So Kate, how did I do?" "You did excellent... I didn't get anything on my first hunt." Kate said staring to get mad at her self. "Hey Kate, don't worry about it... you tought me to hunt like a wolf. So it isn't that you can't it was just bad luck." I said scratching her back. Kate started to make a purring sound letting me know she liked it.

"I have to run this by a possessor... I will have him get us some for tonight and then me can go home. Alright?" I asked. "That's fine... I am staving!"

A few minutes later me pulled into the possessors place. I told him we had an elk and the we needed some of the meat tonight. He drove a fork lift up to the back of my truck and we both got the beast onto the forklifts pallet. about fifteen minutes after that he came out to the truck and handed me some meat from the elk. he said he should have it finished in the next few days and that i would pay him after he finished.

An hour or so later we pulled into our house driveway. "Kate if you want to go in you can... I have to get my stuff out of the back." "Okay I'll see you in a bit." Kate said walking up to the front door. I got all my crap and tuck it to our room. I then went ad stated the grill, letting it heat up.

I sat in the living room waiting for the grill to warm up, Eve and Zeus were still asleep and Kate was about to fall asleep on my chest.

"Hey Kate, I have to get up and start dinner." I said picking her up and placing her next to me. "Okay... wake me up when it's done."

I don't think she was truly awake, I got up and put the meat on. and let it cook for about 15 minutes before bringing it in.

Eve was now awake and Zeus was starting to move. "So how did it go?" Eve asked while stretching. "It went great! I got an elk entirely be myself!" I said smiling widely. "Entirely?" Kate asked. "Well Kate helped to teach me how to." Eve just laughed.

"Dinner is ready!" I said bringing some plates in for them. I went back to get mine... I didn't eat much because I was drained from hunting. So it only tock about 5 minutes for me to eat.

"Well I am going to bed... I had a long day... good night Eve, Zeus." "Night Tim" they both said. "Hey wait up I am going also..." Kate said finished her food. when she was finished we walked down the hall to our room. I changed clothes and jumped in bed...

"I Love you, Kate. Thanks for teaching me to hunt like a wolf would." I said hugging her tightly. "Your welcome." she said kissing me...

We laid there for about 10 minutes just enjoying each other untill we fell asleep...

* * *

_**I hope you liked it, thanks for reading and please review.**_


	13. The Heat

_**This chapter takes place three weeks later and it's now a week and 2 days till Christmas. Eve and Zeus have gone back to Glacier and Buddy, really hadn't seen much from him lately. I am getting ready to see him more now that my dads job hours have change. There is the summary for whats happened so here's the story.**_

* * *

**Tim's****POV**

I woke up around 10pm and checked my phone, I had a text message from Zack saying that he was invited to hang out at his house today. "Wow, only 9 days till Christmas... I better get Kate something. But what?" I thought to my self.

I rolled over to see Kate still asleep. She was resting her head on the pillow with her right leg hanging off the bed. "Kate, Time to get up." I whispered in her ear. "Five more minutes..." Kate said rolling over so her back was toward me. "Sorry babe, but it's 10:15 already." I said scratching her back.

"Mmmmm... that feels really good, very relaxing." Kate said purring softly. "I was invited to spend the day with Zack... Is that alright If we do that today?" I asked climbing out of bed. "Sure! Her has that X-Box thing with Kinect right!?" Kate asked jumping out of bed. "He sure does... We can go over to his house right after we get clean. Alright." Kate nodded as I went to start a bath for her.

I started the water and get my phone to call Zack. I dialed his number, it rang a couple of time and then he answered. "Hay dude! You going to be able to come over?" Zack asked. "Yeah, it looks like it. Would Kate be able to come also?" "Sure, she can come I have practiced so she wont beat me at dodge ball this time!" Zack said laughing. "Cool see you around noon then?" "Yep that's when pizza should be getting her so come hungry." "Okay thanks for the invite, Zack! See ya late!" I said hanging up the phone.

I stopped the water and called Kate. "Yea! Bath time!" Kate said jumping in. I grabbed a big cup and scooped up some water. I poured it on to her fur, wetting it completely.

"Tim I never did ask you how you fell a few month back. So... How did it happen?"

**Flashback**

I was just gotten out of the shower and got my stuff ready to shave. I was just about to start to shave when I slipped, I reached out to grab the corner on the counter with my left hand but that's were my razor was. When my had hit the blades on the razor I let go of the counter and putt my hands down to stop the fall. Well that didn't work so hot, my hand still had the razor in it. Because the razor was still stuck in my hand slipped backwards and my body stabbed down onto it. My right hand must have slipped as well because I blacked out and don't really remember the rest..."

**End of flashback still Tim's POV**

After having just finished telling to story and finishing up Kate's bath she lust looking at me with astonishment. "What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked getting Kate out of the tub. "No it's nothing like that... it's just I thought it happened in a less painfull way." Kate said shaking dry.

"It's in the past, it's over now. I don't want to hear anything else about it today, got it" I asked kissing her. she kissed me back and nodded. "Alright, now if you don't mind I am going to take a show. I said going to my dresser. "Nope I don't! I cant wait to KILL Zack at dodge ball again!"

I pulled out some jeans and a plain black long sleeve shirt. I set them on the bed and said "I don't you will be able to, he SUPPOSEDLY has been practicing." I said brushing my hair. "Oh that reminds me... Well it can wait till after your shower... I'll be in the living room waiting." Kate said walking off.

**Kate's** **POV**

"I'll be in the living room waiting." I said walking down the hall. I hopped up on the couch, and laid down watching out side. Shortly after I did it stared to snow.

"Hey Kate, it's so peaceful isn't it?" Tim's dad asked surprising me. "AHHH! Oh... it's you. You scared me! and yes it's very peaceful." I replied laying back down. Tim's dad got up and went into his room... apparently Buddy slipped by and got out.

"K-Kate... I-I'm sorry for what I did." Buddy said peaking around the corner. "I forgive you, but if you ev-" I was interrupted by Buddy saying "Thanks... I never realized that it would make this much trouble. Eve really straightened me out." Buddy said laughing.

He came and jumped up on the couch with me. "Is it okay if I lay here?" He asked. "That's fine... why is Phil home." I asked trying to make it les awkward. "Oh, his job schedule changed so he is now home on the weekends... I think he was promoted and he doesn't really ever have to leave the house... I think" he said.

"Well that great then! Tim could use more time with his dad." I said smiling. "Yeah, he could... so what are you doing today?" he asked. "Well we are going over to Zack's for a couple of hours and then well see what we want to do, why?" I asked. "No reason, just curious is all."

Just then the water stopped so I decided to go and talk to Tim. "Hey Buddy, I'll be back in a sec." I said walking to our room.

"Hey Kate, I thought you were going to wait in the living room?" Tim asked. "I was but your dad let buddy out and I was talking to he... He has changed. Just so you know when you see him." I said smiling. "Okay... well Zack is having pizza for lunch is that okay with you." Tim asked drying off.

"Yeah that's fine, I am going to go and lay back down in the living room." I said walking back down the hall.

Buddy was still laying on the couch, I jumped up beside him. "Does Tim know you can talk." I asked Buddy. "Unfortunately, no... he doesn't"

"You should tell him... he will be out any minute." I said. "I probable should... I'll do."

A couple of minutes later Tim walked out and Buddy didn't move. I pushed him off the couch trying to get him to tell Tim that he could talk. "Hey Kate, hey Buddy." Tim said walking into the kitchen.

"Buddy just do it!" I said getting a little irritated. "Okay, okay... Jeez... Tim?" Buddy asked.

"Kate was that you?" Tim asked. "Nope! It was him!" I said motioning to Buddy. "No, it couldn't be Buddy! I have had him for 7 years! I would have known about him being able to talk." Tim said, thinking i was trying to prank him.

"Actually I can't talk... I have been able to ever since I was 2." Buddy said walking up to Tim. "WOW! What the hell!" Tim said jumping back. "Hey, easy... I am not going to hurt you. I've changed, A LOT!" Buddy said trying to get Tim to calm down. "Yeah I'll beleave it when I see it."

Tim didn't beleave buddy but decided to give him a second chance. He walk into the kitchen to get a drink "11:30... Ready to go yet, Kate?" He asked getting a Gatorade out of the fridge. "Yeah I'm ready." I said walking to the front door.

Tim went get his keys, when he came back he opened the door. Once I was out he slapped my ass playfully. "I think I know what we are doing tonight." I said in a sexy tone. "If that's what you want." He said closing the door

I smiled and walked up the passenger door of the truck. Tim opened it fo me, i hopped in and watched as he inspected the truck. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. "Nothing major just a low tire..." Tim said while climbing in.

The radio can on when he stated the truck. It was playing "Live and Let Die by Guns N' Roses. I turned it up a little and when that song was finished the radio station played You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC!

"Hey Kate, Almost every couple has a song. Could our song be The one just plaid by AC/DC?" Tim asked. "That is a great song for us!" I said hugging Tim. "I love you, Kate!" He said smiling hugging me back. "Aw... I love you more."

"I don't doubt that. I need to get some dog food for Buddy... since we are here and got a couple minutes I am stopping." Tim said turning to the pet stores parking lot. "Alright... Is it okay if I stay in the truck this time?" I asked

"Sure, I'll leave the truck running. Just lock the door, even though this is a safe town. Not many people could resist taking you." Tim said smiling. "That sweet... Thank you." I said kissing him. He turned it and then he ran inside the store. While he was gone the radio started to play Back In Black! My second favorite AC/DC song!

**Tim's POV**

As I walked in I saw a display of collars. "That's it! That is what I'll get Kate for Christmas." I said to myself walking over. I looked for a one that had tan, brown, or a deep red. I finally found one that was almost the exact same color as Kate's coat and it had some fire red stones inlaid in it.

"This one is perfect!" I said walking over to the dog food section. I grabbed a 40 pound bag of Organix dog food. I walked up to the cashier and she scanned "Did you find every thing okay?" she asked "Yes I did... Oh I need to get a tag made with my address and phone number..." "Alright, we have a machines that gan do it right over there." the cashier said. I looked at how much it was hand handed her 70 bucks.

"Thanks, Have a nice day!" the cashier said waving "You too." I said waking over to the tang carver... "Lets see My address and phone number... Wait this is how I am going to do IT!" I said smiling widely. So I had a tag with my address and on the other side was my phone number. Then I hade another tag made.

When it was finished I walked out and put the stuffing under the back seat... "So were you okay with me being gone?" I asked buckling my seat belt.

"Yeah, I was fine... Hey guess what the radio played while you were gone?" Kate said getting excited. "Umm, You Shook Me All Night Long?" I asked. "Nope Back in Black, Iridescent, and Burn It Down!" Kate said smiling. "Well here I have a treat for you." I said pulling my Ipod out... I scrolled though songs and creating a playlist...

"Here listen to this!" It started with Iridescent then when to Back in Black next was Burn it down. After that was Me and then came Love Train (off of the A&O soundtrack) and finally came You Shook Me All Night Long... I looked over at Kate who was cry her eyes out.

"Aww... Came here." I said calling Kate over to me. she came and sat next to me and we started kissing.

About ten minutes later I broke it and said "Kate we have sat in front of Zack's house for 25 minutes now... Want to go in?" "Damn! I didn't even hear the truck shut off!"

"Come on lets go." I said reaching over and opening her door. "Thanks..." Kate said hopping out.

We walked up to the house and I rang the door bell.

**Kate's POV**

Tim had just rang the door bell and I was tying to keep from getting to excited about beating Zack, once again, at dodge ball.

Zack opened the door and said "Hey, I have been waiting for a half hour! What took you so long?" I blushed, Tim did to... And he said "Traffic?" and said "Oh yeah I bet! I think you two were going at it again." Me and Tim blushed even more and silently walked over to the couch.

"So Kate you ready for me to beat you this time?!" Zack asked puting a disk into the X-Box. "I don't think it will happen that will happen!"

Well another half hour passed and I still was the champ by 5 points! "Damn it! Kate, I beat your last game by 7 points, several times and yet you prevailed!" Zack shouted. I smiled at him and went to take lay down on the couch...

"Hey Zack, when will the Pizza be here?" right on que the door bell rang. Zack handed the guy 35 bucks and said keep the rest. "Wow, thanks!" the pizza guy said walking back to his car.

"Tim you need to do that more often!" I said teasing. "I wish i could..." Tim said getting me 3 pieces of pizza. "Here you go Kate it's all meat." Tim said setting it down for me. "Thanks, love! When I'm finished I'm going to take a nap..." "Alright, I'll wake you up when it's time to leave." Tim said picking up a controller.

Him and Zack started to play WM3 (Modern Warfare 3). A couple minutes later I finished. I laid down and fell asleep.

**Two hours later**

"Kate...Kate, Kate... Hello anybody in there" Tim asked waking me up... "Wow time to go already I just fell asleep." I felt Tim pick me up and he said thanks for letting us come over." "No problem... See Ya!" "Later Zack!"

Tim carried me to the truck and put me down the th passenger seat. I laid down for a little long untill I was awake enough to move...

"Hey beautiful! Want to go by the vet and see what wolves they have on file that they could get seed from?" Time asked smiling weirdly. "Why?" I asked. "Look down at your rear!" Tim said getting excited. "Oh my god! I am going into Heat!" I said hugging Tim tightly.

We had just pulled into the parking lot and walking in to the vets office. "Hi I am Timothy I am here to see Dr. Alex" "Alright let me see if she can come and talk to you." the receptionist said walking to the break room. "Wait in room the... she will be with you in a minute."

Tim and I walked back and the room. On the examination table was 5 folders the pictures of wolves in them... Tim picked me up and let me look though them... I chose three that i really liked the look of...

"Tim what this once say about the wolf?" I asked pointing to a red folder. The wolf in the picture fo it had a black body with a red under belly and a white strip from it's nose to the end of it's tale, also he had glowing orange eyes.

"This wolf is an Alpha, it 2 years old, lived in jasper, and is has a calm attitude. and his name is Slash" Tim said... "Okay what about this one?" I asked pointing to a green file.

This wolf had Looked exactly like Humphrey only he had green eyes and was an Alpha. "His name is Wes, he is an Alpha, is very aggressive, and lives on a reserve some where nere here." Tim said puting the file down

"Alright last one." I said smiling. This wolf had a yellow folder and was. He was had a white under belly with two black lines running down his under side while his top was black with two white lines running down his back. "Okay, this wolf's name is Dash, he is an Omega, is always having to do something, and lives in Glacier." Tim said...

"I really like Slash, what about you." I asked Tim. He smiled and said "I was thing that you would chose him... I like that he is an Alpha and Is calm. Plus he looks AWESOME!"

I was going to kiss Tim but at that moment Alex came in. "So your Kate? Hase she had he shots yet?" "No ma'am." Tim said Well i have them right here since she is in I have to give them to her." "That's Alright... their's something you should know about Kate first..." I said.

"I can talk." Kate said waging her tail. "WOW!" Alex said jumping back in surprise. "Well I am going to give you some shots... this wont hurt any."

I nodded and held my foreleg out for her. I closed my eyes and what seem like a few second later she was finished and had taped a cotton ball to my leg.

"I see you have looked through the wolves seed we have right now. Have you decided yet?" "Actually we have, but I just came into heat today so in three of four days I'll be ready" I said smiling. "Okay well which one is it and I'll put a hold on it." Alex asked. "It's the red folder." Tim said handing her the folders.

"Alright, be back in a sec." Alex said walking out. "Hey, Tim I am really sleep all of the sudden." "Well you can go to sleep... I can carry you." "Okay thanks. I Love you." I said almost asleep "I love you to Kate." Tim said... A couple of second later I fell asleep.

* * *

_**Sweet so there is chapter 13! It took 8 hours to make this, 3,150 words, DAMN! Longest chapter yet!**_

_**Songs listened to while making this chapter**_

_**Linkin Park - Iridescent, Burn It Down**_

_**AC/DC - Back In Black, You Shook Me All Night Long**_

_**Guns N' Roses - Live and Let Die**_

_**Skillet - Monster, Dead Inside**_

_**The Verve - Bittersweet Symphony**_

_**Green Day - Holiday, 21 Guns, American Idiot! **_

_**Thanks for reading, please review! Peace out!**_


	14. Will You Marry Me

**_2,000 views! Thanks everyone for reading my story! Sorry for the shitty spelling last chapter I didn't proofread it any._**

**_It's been 9 days now, Kate went in to be fertilized 5 days ago... We still don't know if it was succesful or not._**

* * *

**Tim's POV**

I woke up the next morning at 8:54 to see a foot of fresh snow! "Kate wake up..." I whispered in her ear.

She stretched, as she did her back and neck cracked and popped relieving the stress. "Morning love, how did you sleep?" I asked "I slept great! I'm so happy right now!" She said laying down on me chest.

I smiled and asked "And why's that?" "I was dreaming about our pups! That's why! I just hope it worked..." Kate said, starring to get upset "Hey, It worked... hopefully you'll find out later today." I said. We started kissing and Kate said "I hope your right."

"I'm hungry how about you?" I asked getting up. "I'm a little hungry... What are we going to today?" she asked. "I was thinking about hanging around the house today. Did you want to do something today?"

"No I was hoping you would say that, today is Christmas." Kate said jumping off the bed. "Oh, yeah it is! I got you something but you have to wait until after breakfast." I said "Okay, I can wait... I guess."

We walked down the, Kate when and got on the couch while went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I got a medium sized pan, eggs, some pancake mix, and bacon. when I went to get some milk I saw a note on the fringe... It said "I am at a christmas part at my work I wont be home until 1am at the earliest. I left you and Kate's christmas present in inside my room to the left. Love, Dad."

I put the note down beside the stove and turned on the right front element. "Hey Kate, I am making pancakes this morning... what to try some?" I asked putting the frying pan on the element. "Sure, I would love to try some! Could you let me out... I gotta go..." She said walking to the back door. "Oh, sorry I forgot to do that."

I walked to the door and opened it, leaving it cracked so she could come in when she was finished. I got the bacon and placed 8 strips in the pan... The cracking coming from the pan made me even more hungry. Then I started to mix some milk, water, vanilla, and the pancake mix together in a big bowl. I mixed them together till it looked pasty... I couldn't help but to think if i would be a good father...

Kate came running in and drank a lot of water. "Babe, you okay?" I asked turning the bacon. "Um... yeah I just got something in my throat." Kate said. "Hey I cot a minute let me dry your legs off... they are covered in snow."

I walked to the our room to get a towel. When I came back Kate was hanging her head and crying softly... "Love, what wrong?" I asked dying her legs. Nothing... I just uh... want to see Lilly again... It's been about six months now..." She said still crying. "Aww... it's Okay, I got a question fo you. Will I be a good father?" I asked I little worried

"Of course you'll be a great father! I know you would do this because you have, Would you die for me?" I nodded. "Would you still love me if I was paralyzed from the neck down?" Kate asked. "Duh! We aren't flesh mates are we? Nope we're soul mates!" I said finishing drying her off.

"One last question." Kate said. "Okay, what is it?" I asked. "Would you do anything I wanted?" "No, No I wouldn't" I said smiling. "YOU WOULDN'T! Kate shouted getting sad. "Hey Love, I would just do something for you I would do EVERYTHING for you!" I said hugging her.

"Thant the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me! I love you!" Kate said kissing me. I returned it and said "Thanks and your the sweetest thing to happen to me. I love you too. Now I have to finish breakfast." Kate nodded and she walked back the couch, softly crying from what I had just said.

A couple of minutes late I finished up the eggs, and had just refilled Kate's water bull when buddy came out of the guest bed room. "Morning Tim! Morning Kate." He said walking over to he food bowl.

"Good morning Buddy!" Kate said in a happy voice. "Yeah morning Buddy. I can't believe you have been able to this whole time." I said weakly smiling. I still wasn't sure about him but people can change like he has so I when with it.

I got Kate's plate ready with 3 strips of bacon, 2 pancakes, and 2 eggs. "Hey Kate, Want maple syrup on your pancakes... Oh and we also have some sausage. What the too?" I asked. "Yes, please! I would like both!" she replied.

I went to the freezer and grabbed two packages of sausage. each package had 4 of them in it. I undraped them, it was like a present of food! I stuckm' in the microwave, about 3 minutes later it went off and I pulled them out and put them on mine and Kate's plates.

I was talking Kate her plate of food when I saw her whispering in Buddy's ear. Just as i was about to ask what they were talking about Buddy shouted "Wow Kate! That's great!" "What's great?" I asked. buffy looked at Kate and she said "Your Christmas present."

"Oh, well heres your food. And speaking of presents Dad got us one, it's in his room. After we're finished we can get it." I said smiling. I couldn't help it even thought Buddy, aka dumbass, was sitting next to Kate. It was Christmas my favorite holiday. I sat next to on their other side and turned the TV on.

I turned it to the weather channel, the meteorologist said that we had at lest another foot on snow and then a week on below zero temps. "I don't know how cold it gets in Jasper this time of year but It it's going to get pretty freaken cold in the next week." I said turning to Kate. "I'm not worried I have you to keep me safe." She said leaning against me.

I watched the rest of it untill the loop started again. By now Kate and I were finished with our food, she loved the pancakes. I was about to get the present dad got us.

"Ready to open the present dad left us?" I asked Kate. "Yes I am..." She said following me to dads room. I walked in and got the gift and walked back out to the couch. "Okay do you want to open it?" I asked looking at Kate.

"Sure I can." She said. She lightly clawed at it until it started to rip. Kate's eyes widened and I just stared at it. It was a limited edition Halo 4 X-Box 360 with Kinect. It also had the other the Halos with it! "Damn It's even got the mega memory too!" I said reading the features it had.

I pulled my phone out and texted my dad "I know your at work but I just opened your present for me and Kate! Thank you so much!"

I opened up the box and it had some cards the payed for X-Box Live for 3 years! "Kate, we got it good this year! First us and now an X-Box!" I said turning to Kate who had tears in her eyes.

"What wrong Kate?" I asked putting the box down. "Come here..." I when and sat next to her. She looked into my eyes and said "Do you know why I came running in to get water this morning?" "Yeah, you had something in your throat." I said hugging her. She pulled away "No that's not true... I though up! I'M PREGNANT!"

I thing I blacked out because the next thing I remember is waking up 20 minutes later and seeing Kate almost asleep on me. "K-Kate, are you sure your pregnant?" I asked in disbelief. "I am sure!" She said giving me a, are you stupid, look.

Buddy was gone so I laid down and motioned for Kate to come over. She laid down with her hind legs stretched out behind her, she wrapped he forelegs around my neck. I did the same, I wrapped my arms around he neck and we started to make out on the couch in the living room.

We kept at it for about 30 minutes, untill I said "Love, I have something for you." Kate got off me and I walked back to my dresser and pulled out the collar I had gotten about a week back. I walked back out to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Well, were it is?" Kate asked looking around for the present. "Right here..." I said holding it in my hand. Kate smiled widely and her eyes went wide. "Put it on my! I want to see how I look!" She said acting like a pup. "Okay, hold still." I said laughing.

Kate bowed her head, I put the strap though the buckle and put it in the 4th hole. "All done, let's go see know you like it." I said standing up. "First I want your opinion." Kate said stopping. "Well I think it makes you look VERY sexy! Especially the red because the is the perfect color to highlight your fur!"

Kate blushed and said "Aww... thanks." we tuned the corner to see that best looking wolf, EVER! "Wow, your were right! I does make me look good." she said laughing. "I couldn't say anything cause me mouth was hanging wide open. Kate laughed again and stood up on her back legs and nosed my mouth closed.

"Oh, Sorry you look amazing!" I said blushing. She just giggled as we walked back to the couch. "Here let me show you something." I said while reaching to take Kate's collar off. "Read what the takes say." I said. "Okay... This said is your phone number and the other side is your address. the second tag sa-" Kate looked up at me and jumped into my arms.

"Yes! Yes I would love to marry you!" Kate shouted crying tears of joy. I looked in to her flooded eyes and said "I will be with you till the end." Kate nodded and continued to cry until she fell asleep. I decided to take a nap with her so she wouldn't wake up and me not be there. after a couple of minutes of me thinking I fell asleep with her.

* * *

_**So I know this one is shorter but I got a LOT done in one chapter... this has nothing to do with the story. I was driving my 'Cuda today and outran a Cop with it. I was racing him... He wanted to see how fast it could go. I try to make my chapters even in number of words that's why I am just wirting random shit. Thanks for reading, please review!**_


	15. Lilly?

**Tim's POV**

I had fallen asleep around 2 and had dreams about the puppies. The first one was the day the pups were born. The first born was a boy and the second was a girl! surprisingly there was a third and it was a boy. The first born looked identical to Slash except for he had tan paws on his front legs. The second born was the girl and she looked like Kate but with a black streak across her left eye. And the third born had a jet black body with ONE tan stripe on his under belly.

The second was about the day they turned six months old... I don't remember much about it because the second born (the girl) had disappeared. when we finally found her someone was about to shoot her... I ran as fast as I could to take the bullet! Just when I jumped in front of her as the guy fired the gun, the pain from getting shot woke me up with a jump. I must have kicked Kate because she yelped and shouted "WHET THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"I'm sorry Kate, I was dreaming about you pups and I had to save one of them from getting shot... When I took the bullet the pain woke me up and I think that's why I kicked you... Sorry love." I said hugging her. "Aw... well if it was to save one of our pups them that's fine." She said nuzzling me.

"Hey, Tim, I gotta go again..." Kate said hopping of the couch. "Okay, I'll leave the door cracked a little so you can come in on your own." I said walking up to the back door.

I opened it and said "Wow... I really dropped in temperature." Kate was about to say something when a streak of white came in the house and bolted behind the couch. I jumped back and shouted "What the fuck was that!?"

"I'm sorry..." said what even it was that ran in the house. Kate's eyes widened and she walked to see what it was...

"LILLY IS THAT YOU!?" Kate asked staring at her. "Y-Yeah... I'm r-really cold..." Lilly said walking out from behind the couch, shivering like crazy.

I just stared at her until Kate nudged my leg saying "Hello? Any body in there? She said she is cold, could you get a warm bath going fo her?" Kate asked getting worried.

I couldn't do anything other than nod, as I walked down the hall to our bedroom to get a bath doing. I stared the bath and waited for the water to get warm.

**Kate's POV**

"Lilly, why are you here? How did you find us?" I asked concerned. "I'm r-really cold right... n-now... tell ya l-later." Lilly said shivering. I sat next to Lilly with our sides touching and pulled a blanket over us, form the back of the couch. A few minutes later she had almost stopped shaking but still had huge ice chunks on her legs and underside.

A couple of minutes later Tim called us both back to the bathroom. When we got back there Tim said "Lilly, if it's to hot let me know, okay?" "Alright..." Lilly said walking up to him. Tim picked Lilly up and slowly put her in tub. She grit her teeth and let out a quiet whimper as her freezing paws hit the warm water.

"You still doing alright, Lilly? Tim asked her. "Yeah... just, it's making my feet sting." She said trying to smile. "Okay only another two inches and you'll be able to stand on your own." he said lowering her all the way down.

"Now that you're standing... I am going to run and let Kate out, be right back." Tim said walking up to me. "Read to go out now?" he asked me. "Yep!" I said looking back at Lilly. She nodded, telling me that could go.

Tim picked me and put me on my back in his arms... "I get the feeling she didn't come her to visit... in fact I thick she was beat... she had two scars on her face and one long one on her side..." he said rubbing my chest.

"Oh sorry you're checking out my sister?!" I said teasing. "Yeah! Well, no not like that... I was looking at if she was hurt." Tim said putting me. "I know... I was joking."

He opened the door for me and left it cracked a little. I ran out in to the back yard... it was snowing again and now their was about a foot and a half now.

**Lilly's POV**

Tim... well I think that is his name... had just walked off to let Kate go outside... I heard a door open and about that time I started to regain feeling in my paws.

Shortly after that Tim came running back to me and asked "Ready for more water?" "Yes, please... So are you Kate's mate?" I asked smiling weakly.

"Yes I am... do you have a mate?" He asked me. "Well I did but he was a jerk and only used we for... um... never mind..." I said blushing. "It's okay, dont get embarrassed..." He said making me feel better.

"In a may right now I wish you weren't me sisters mate. Your really cute, in a handsome way." I said blushing even more. He did the same and said. "Well we're going to be more than mates soon... I'll let Kate tell you that though.

Just about then Kate came around the corner to look into the room. Tim was starting the water, as she walked up. "So Lilly why are you here? And how did you find us?" Kate asked.

"Well I found you guys by running into mom and her mate, Zeus, at Glacier Park... she said to follow the road sines to get her the quickest. But I am here because one of my mates was cheating on me... And the other, he was a human, dumped me for A girl a his school..." Lilly said getting upset. "Oh my god!" Tim said sound irritated.

"One of them is dead now... thanks to Zeus and mon. But he was an ass! When I found out he ws cheating on me with another wolf he beat me made me watch him mate with her..." Lilly said crying her heart out.

"Lilly your same here... no one will be able to do that to you here..." Kate said trying to comfort me.

"Th-Thanks Kate..." I said as tim turned the water off. "Okay Lilly the ice is almost gone do you want a bath?" he asked... "Sure... I'm wet anyway..."

"What about you Kate, do you want a bath?" he asked. "No I want to play the X-Box." She said smiling widely... "But we don't have the game Zack does." Tim said confused.

Kate ran off and Tim got some soap and started massaging it into my fur... "Mmmm... that feels... extremely good!" I said getting a huge grim on my face. I made a purring sound as he finished up washing my back...

Kate came running back in and oust down a plastic box and said "Yes, we do!" Tim turned to look at it and smiled. "So we do, well I am almost finished with your sister... when I am done I will hock it up and we will play."

Kate nodded and watched as Tim finished washing me... A couple of minutes later he finished. I hopped out of the tub, he pulled the drain plug and held up a towel. Kate went and get behind it, I shock most of the water out and Tim finished drying me with the towel.

We walked down out to the living room and me and Kate sat on the couch talking while Tim worked on getting the game ready.

"So what have you been up to, Kate?" I asked hoping to start a conversation. "Well I got to go on a hunt a little while back. I got to ide on a dirt bike! That was AWESOME! Oh and I am-" Kate was cut off by Tim saying. "Okay I's ready! Wait for me be for you tell her!"

Tim walked over and said "Okay, now you can tell her." "Lilly, I am pregnant and getting married!" Kate said.

I launched forward and gave her a HUGE hug. "Congratulations!" I said thinking that I needed to tell them about what happened.

"I need to tell you something... Remember the wolf I told you about earlier?" I asked. "Yeah, what about him?" Kate asked. "I... I um..." I laid down and covered my face with my paws and said "I mated with him..."

I looked up at Kate and she was staring at me with her mouth open... same for Tim. "That's not all... I'm 3 week pregnant from it..." I said, my face turning completely red.

Tim got up and started to plug and unplugged cords from the tv and sound system they had. Kate continued to stare at me...

I waved my in front of her face, making her jump. "But why? How?!" Kate asked... "I didn't know he was cheating on me and I did it because I loved him at the time." I said regretting ever falling for him.

"What's his name?" Kate asked. "It WAS Adam... It doesn't matter now Mom killed him!" I said smiling widely.

"Well I'm glad mom got to him before he could do that to anyone else..." Kate said sound relieved.

"Okay, Kate... I got it running thought the surround system. Ready to get beat?!" Tim asked smiling. "You really think you can beat me at this game?" Kate asked in shock.

"Come on lets just play." Tim said being impatient. "Here i am going to play some music though the system as well."he said walking up to a black metal box. He plunged yet another cod into a thin thing he called a Ipod.

It imminently started playing some music. Kate looked at me and said "Lilly, this song is Iridescent by Linkin Park... I listen to it in the morning or when I feel bad." I listened to it while they played the X-Box...

You were standing in the wake of devastation,  
And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown...  
With the cataclysm raining down, Insides crying "Save me now"  
You were there, impossibly alone...

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known...  
Remember all the sadness and frustration...  
And let it go. Let it go...

And in a burst of light that blinded every angle,  
As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars...  
You felt the gravity of tempered grace, Falling into empty space...  
No one there to catch you in their arms...

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known...  
Remember all the sadness and frustration?  
And let it go. Let it go...

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known...  
Remember all the sadness and frustration?  
And let it go. Let it go...

Let it! Gooooo...  
Let it! Gooooo...  
Let it! Gooooo...  
Let it! Gooooo...

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known...  
Remember all the sadness and frustration?  
And let it goooo. Let it goooo...

After that a song came on the I had heard before... It was My Heart by Paramore... I was going to sing along with it but was to tired. a few minutes later I fell asleep.

* * *

**_Wow! So how was that for a Christmas gift!? Still a little short but I am working on that... next chapter should be longer. I am extremely tired. but anyway heres Chapter 15! Thnaks for read, please review!_**


	16. A New Friend

_**I have humphreyandkate together to thank for the lemon in this chapter. Here is what he had to say "****I'm only taking credit for the lemon, as requested by Kateandme. So, thanks for letting someone like me be in your story, it's a big thing for me, even thought it sounds little. Now, let's all wish Tim to have a fun time doing burnouts in a parking lot with his 'Cuda..."  
**__**By now you should know the drillpeoples, R&R ...**_

* * *

**Kate's POV**

Lilly had just fallen asleep and I was loosing by two points... "I never have played this before." Tim said laughing as he beat me.

"You only won because I let you." I said. "Yeah, I believe that!" he said dropping to the floor in laughter. "I mean it! We'll play 3 rounds and whoever wins 2 of them wins and is champ." "Not to be rude but I as kind of hoping to be able to play the Halo games..." Tim said.

"Oh, well the rematch can wait till tomorrow." I said smiling at him."Thank's babe!" he said kissing me. I kissed him back and we stayed like that for about 15..."I think I know what your christmas present is." I said slyy. "I think I like the sound of that." Tim said standing up.

It should be better than the time before because im in heat..." I said smiling widely. Tim looked at me and then al Lilly and said. "Shhh... she is right there!" He said, blushing from the thought.

Tim was about to unplug his iPod when it started to play a song that made him stop. "Kate, have you ever heard this song?" he asked. I shook my head and said "Nope, who made it and what's the name?"

"It's Fix You by Coldplay... I forgot I had this song. I was 10 years old when this song came out..." Tim said sitting down next to me. He started to sing

When you try your best, but you don't succeed...  
When you get what you want, but not what you need...  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep...

Stuck in reverse...

And the tears come streaming down your face...  
When you lose something you can't replace...  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste...

Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite your bones.

And I will try to fix you...

And high up above or down below...  
When you're too in love to let it go...  
But if you never try, you'll never know...  
Just what you're worth...

Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite your bones.

And I will try to fix you...

Tim got up and and was singing still when Lilly woke up and asked me "Does he know he's got a GREAT voice?" "I told him but I don't know he took it seriously... maybe he would if you told him it would be different..." I said.

When the song finished Lilly walked up to him and watched as he played Halo... "Hey, Tim... did you know you have an amazing voice?" She asked... "Kate has told me that before and thanks. You really think that?" he asked. "Duh! that's why I said it."

"I have told you that you could sing really well." I said walking up to him. "Well Thanks." he said giving me and Lilly a hug.

"Not to be rude but I am still tired... Is there a better place to sleep..." Lilly asked. "Sure follow me." Tim said leading lily to the geust bedroom. He came back and asked "Want to watch TV now?"

"That Okay but once Lilly is asleep you know what I want right?!" I asked nuzzling him. "Yeah, I figured that was coming." Tim said smiling. "Tim, should we take Lilly to the doctor tomorrow since she is pregnant and make sure she's okay?"

"Actully that's a great idea... I'm not doing anything so it works." He said putting it on to the news. "One other thing... What are you going to do about her staying here... not that i want here to leave, but she can't stay here forever." I said.

"I don't know... I am going to see if she can stay with us untill a couple months fter she has her pups. Just so we can help out if she needs it." He said looking in to my eyes.

Acouple minutes later he said "Well, the weather is going to stay the say for the rest of ther week... can i get my present now." I looked at him and smiled slyly. "Of coures, but I question... Have you been a good boy this year?" I asked in a sexy tone.

"Ye... No... No, I have been VERY noty." He said still looking at me slyly. "Good... Now let's go to our room." I said hopping of the couch.

While we were walking down the hall way I passed Tim and lifted my tail. Showing him, my now dripping, wet folds. When I saw him start to stare, I flicked my tail like a wip and poped him on the thigh. He jumped and looked at me "why did you do that?" he asked opening the bedroom door.

"Because I can and you were their stareing at m-" I didn't finish my thought, he had playfolly slaped my butt startlilling me. I yepled in surprise and said "Your an ass... A really handsome and loving, ass..." He laughed and picked me up in his arms.

Tim then gently laid me on thee bed, locking lips with me in a kiss full of passion. He started rubbing his hand down my side, making me let out a happy, pleasureful growl. We finally unlocked lips minutes later, just for Tim to strip down.

Soon after, he started licking my neck, getting lower every lick. I felt like I was in pure heaven. I started letting out a purring sounds that was supposed to sound like a cat, but it ended up being a soft whine. He slowly worked his way down between my rear legs, and looked up at me, make sure I was okay with it. All I did was nod my head, because I felt so good to the point where I didn't want to move a single muscle. He started licking around my womanhood, teasing me.

I whined in annoyance and stuttered. "I-I d-don't want t-that... I need you in me." He continued licking around my sacred area for a few seconds, then the good part came. A long, slow lick from the very top of my womanhood to the bottom, causing me to lt out a pleasureful whine, in surprise. He kept on doing this for a few minutes, I was on fire and was close to have an orgasm. I was panting as fast as I possibly could, not being able to control my breath.

He continued to do this untill it sent me over the edge, my orgasm finally hit "It's coming." I muttered letting out a high-pitched whine, and my juices slowly but steadily running out of me. Tim lapped them up gladly. He then proceeded to put his member inside me, spreading my folds open, making me whine of pure pleasure.

**Tim's POV**

I gently put my member inside her tight womanhood, slowly pushing until it was all the way in. She was whining in what seemed to be pleasure. "Love, are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah... It just... feels really good..." she said in between breaths.

I started slowly thrusting in."Faster" Kate growled. I did so, wanting to give her everything possible. She started whining even faster, so I started going deeper, her gasping loudly, and I started feeling like I can slide in with no problem, which made me finish.

I shot warm seed into her coating her wall. That made Kate hit he second orgasm and she let out a howl of pleasure. I pulled out of her and surprisingly nothing came out of her when I did. With both of us breathing hard we fell on our side, trying to catch our breath, looking into each others eyes.

I said "I love you Kate, that was the best Christmas present I ever got, thank you. I had a great time tonight" I whispered in Kate's ear.

"I love you, too... Your welcome and that was the best time I've ever had in my life." Kate said. We caught our breaths and started to kiss again. After a few moments of intense lip-locking, we finally were so exhausted we needed to sleep. I pulled the sheets over the both of us, and wrapped my arms around Kate's slim, fit body. I gave her a goodnight kiss on her cheek and we both rather quickly fell asleep, dreaming about the pups.

**Lilly's POV**

I was asleep when a faint howl came from down the hall, I was about to get up when I felt like someone was watching me. I looked left to see a shadowy figure looking directly at me.

laying my ears back and growling a little i asked "What are you doing and why are you here? WHATS YOUR NAME!" I asked, shouting. the figure stepped into the moonlight that was coming from the window. "I live here... this is where I sleep and my name is buddy." Said a medium-sized, well-built, brown dog.

"Oh... sorry I didn' know that..." I said baring my head in the pillows. I felt something move the bed... it was Buddy, he had jumped on to bed. I turned my head away and covered it with my paws... "I'm sorry for growling and yelling at you." I said.

He put his paw on my shoulder "Don't be sorry, you were only trying to protect your self." He said trying to make me feel better. I sat up and turned to him, saying "Thank you for understanding... I haven't had it easy lately." I said starting to cry.

I tilted me head back down and started to cry worse... Buddy then hugged me and said "Shhh... it will be alright. Your safe here, besides I wouldn't let anybody hurt you, Kate, or Tim."

This made me feel a lot better. "Thank you again..." I said whipping the tears from my eyes. "So what's your name?" Buddy asked.

"Lilly..." I said smiling weakly. "Well Lilly, nice to meet you... also when you standing in the moon light like your are now, you look amazing." He said staring into my eyes.

I turned away blushing and said "Thanks, you are very kind..." he than started to smell the air. "Um... Lilly I need to get some water... I'll be right back." I turned to see his eyes had change to a more red like color. "Right..." I said s he walked out. That's when I noticed me scent starting to fill the room. "NO... no, no ,no!" I said repeatedly getting mad at my body.

**Buddy's POV**

When I noticed an odd scent starting to come from Lilly, bad memories and a deep lust started to come over me... Like a beast had awakened. I think she noticed the smell because she started th blush. I had just walked out on the guest bedroom and went to get some water from the dog bowl when I fell on the floor. I couldn't get up and every thing started to go black...

**Lilly's POV**

Buddy had been gone for about 10 minutes now and I got worried that something had happened to him... So I walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. just around the corner I found a limp, seemingly lifeless, Buddy.

"Oh my god!" I shouted as I ran to Kate and Tim's room. I docked on the door and a few minutes later Tim came to the door... "what is it Lilly?" he asked looking irritated.

All I could managed to say was "Buddy, help." As I started to cry a little. "Where is her tim ask?" I motioned down the hall to where he was. Tim took off down the hall. I ran behind him with Kate behind me.

Tim rounded the corner and shouted "OH GOD! NO!"

* * *

_**Thanks again for writing that for me humphreyandkate together. So thanks for reading... here is the name of my new story, Battle-Of-La, please read it.(I would have put a link but for some reason it wouldn't let me.) humphreyandkate together, made the lemon so thank him as well. **_


	17. My Cousins

_**I really enjoyed wrighing this chapter, here it is!**_

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

I was looking at buddies limp body as tim was dialling a number... Just them a voice started to call me, every noise around me faded. All I could hear was that voice.

"Lilly... Lilly..." It repeated. I finally started to look and see who it was. It lead me through the woods to a lake were I saw a massive black cloud. When it sensed I was there it turned, revealing its red, demonic eyes.

I took off running though the woods back to the house... But it never came back. It was like I was running in circles. After 5 or 6 minutes of intense running the black cloud started to catch up. I looked back again to see it right above me "Leave me alone!" I shouted, trying to get away. Just when it was about to catch me it yelled "Lilly!"

I shouted as it attacked me, I shot up to see morning sun light streaming in the window. Kate, Tim, Buddy, and someone else I didn't recognize, were standing around me... I shouted again jumped back against the wall.

"Wow... Lilly, it's okay. You were having a bad dream." Tim said. "Yeah, when I came to see how you were doing Buddy ran into me looking for someone to see what was wrong with you." Kate said, hopping on to the bed with me.

"But, Buddy, was Laying on the floor like he was dead... he said he was going to get some water when he didn't come ba-" I was interrupted by buddy saying "Lilly, I got up to get some water, you had fallen asleep by the time I got back."

"It's alright now... Your awake and Buddy isn't dead..." Kate said, giving me a hug. I started to cry as I realised what had happened.

"Sorry for scarring you like I did..." I said, crying on Kate's shoulder. "Lilly, It's okay, no need to be sorry. Oh, I want you to meet my dad... He said you could stay here for a while." Tim said pointing to the guy I didn't recognize.

"Nice to meet you, Lilly, my name is Phil..." He said reaching out his hand. I shock his hand and said "Nice to meet you too,Phil, and thanks for letting me stay."

I suddenly had the urge to puke, I ran to Tim and Kate's Bath room and threw up in the toilet. After I had finished, Kate bolted past me, while i was walking down the hall. I heard her puke also.

Once I got back to the guest bed room Tim asked "What was that all about?" I looked at him and asked "What was what all about?" "The running to the bath room and throwing up." he replied.

"Oh that's morning sickness... I should be stopping it soon. If Kate has just found out that she is pregnant then It is just starting with her. It last about three weeks." I said, smiling.

"Okay, Kate is probably going to ask you the same thing. Do you want some water to rinse your mouth out?" Tim asked, walking out of the room. "Yes please." I said, following him to the kitchen.

He reached up into one of the cabinets and got a bowl down for me. He then filled it with water and placed it by the fridge. "Here you go, Lilly." H said smiling. "Thanks, Tim." I said smiling back.

Phil walked out of his room and into the living room... "Hey Tim, your cousins are coming over later today to stay for a couple of days." He said. "Alright, I need to tell the girls then... thanks for the heads up. What time should they get here?" He asked. "Around 3." Phil said walking out the front door.

**Kate's POV**

I had just finished puking into the toilet when I heard Phil talking to Tim... by the time I got out to the living room phil had left and Tim was laying on th couch relaxing.

"What the hell do you think that was about?" I asked, getting up next to him. "Ask your sister... she can explain it better than me." He said.

I was about to kiss him when he put his hand over my mouth. "Why did ou do that?" I asked, looking confused. "You have puke breath... there is a bowl by the fridge."

"Sorry Love, I forgot..." I said, hopping off the couch. Lilly was sitting by the back door looking out, I didn't really notice what she was doing.

After I rinsed my mouth out I went and sat next to her. "Hey Lilly?" I asked. "Yep, what it is ,Kate?" She asked, turning her head. "Why did we have to throw up a little while ago?"

"That was morning sickness... It last from about week one to week three of pregnancy. Since I am in week three I am probably done but you have three weeks of it now." Lilly said smiling. I just looked at her "Great! Sound FUN!" I said sarcastically.

Tim looked over at us "Do you need to go?" He asked. I nodded "Yeah..." Lilly said, blushing a little. "Okay, don't be out to long." Tim said opening the door.

When I came back in Buddy was gone and tim was sitting the recliner watching TV. I looked back outside trying to find Lilly but didn't see her. Than something jumped on to my back, making me yelp in surprise.

"Gotcha!" Lilly said, laughing historically. "HA!HA! very funny." I said smiling. "Yeah it was!" she said, still laughing. "So it's going to be that way, is it!" I said flinging snow balls at her, like I did Humphrey in the movie.

Lilly started to cry and I though I had hurt her. "Lilly, I didn't mean to h-" Lilly through a bunch of snow on me, cutting me off. "There, now we are even." she said smiling once again.

"Okay girls, time to come inside." Tim said peeking out. "Okay..." Lilly said walking in. I looked at Tim and said "Yes, dad!" As I was walking in Tim slapped me on the rear, making me giggle.

Me and Lilly got on the couch and tim came and sat next to me. "I need to tell you both something, My cousins are coming over for a couple of days. They are 17 and 14, Drake is the same age as me, 17 and Levi is the 14-year-old he is pretty awesome! he can play just about anything on guitar! They are great friends and I think they'll love you two." He said.

"Okay, so what's the big deal? I asked. "One, I wanted to make sure you were okay with it. Second, we sometimes fight... Like a play fight, but it gets out of hand something and me break thing. If we get to doing this, STAY CLEAR! Got it?"

Lilly and I nodded and turned to the TV to see what was on. At that moment Tim turned put it on to AV and turned the X-Box on.

"I can't tell it to do things by talking to it but I have to read how... for now want to watch Alpha and Omega, they will be getting here around the time it's over." Tim said starting Netflix. "What it that?" Lilly asked. "Oh, It's a movie about wolves... you'll like it." he said starting it. Lilly nodded and watched.

**Lilly's POV**

I wanted as Tim played Alpha and Omega, It started with Humphrey, Mooch, Salty, and Shakey as pups riding there logsled. Then it changed and it was me and Kate as pups as well. I remember Kate chasing me like she was in the movie. I looked at Kate about to say something but she was asleep.

"Guess she was tired." I said, looking at Tim. "Yeah, I guess so..." I laid back down and watched the movie.

About half way though I got hungry "I am starting to get hungry, can I get something to eat." I asked Tim. "Sure! I think we have some left over stake... I can make that or we have Pizza?" He asked me."Pizza's fine by me... I haven't had it since I was with David..." I said smiling.

"Not to be rude but, who?" Tim asked. "Oh sorry, he was the human I was with... We were on a trip to glacier when he dumped me and I lived there for a couple of months and then came here... I am over them though." I said as Tim put a frozen pizza in the oven.

"Good, just relax pizza will be ready in about twenty minutes." he said scratching my ear. "That feels good." I said, my leg tapping the couch.

He went and sat in the recliner and watched the movie, as did I. about twenty minutes pasted and the timer on the stove went off. Tim pulled the Pizza out of the oven and set it out too cool.

The movie was at when I was teaching Garth to howl. Our howls match pretty good! But he was a jerk every time I was nice to him.

Another 5 minutes asked and Tim finally brought out two pieces for me. "If you need more let me know, Alight?" He asked. I nodded, ate my food, and finished watching.

It ended at exactly 3pm. "So what did you think?" Tim asked me. "Well... It was GREAT! Even though it didn't happen that way. After Kate got back she didn't marry Garth. Humphrey had surprisingly found someone he loved more than Kate. she didn't take it that well, that is untill you came along. You made he happier than ever."

"Wow... I didn't know all that happened." I was about to say something when someone knocked on the front door. Tim walked to the door and opened it letting Levi and Drake in. Drake had just a black bag with what would seem like cloths... Levi had a funny looking back on his back that said Washburn.

I nudged Kate saying "Kate, wake up they are here." Kate eyes fluttered open and she stretched, her back popping.

"Levi, Drake, I would like for you to meet Kate, and Lilly." He said motioning to us. When Levi saw me he froze and stared at me... I blushed at seeing him do this.

Drake punched his arm, snapping him out of his trance."Ooch! What the hell was that for!" he yelled. "You were staring off into space..." Drake said laughing.

Levi Walked down the hall, Drake and Tim walked up to me and Kate. "Wow... the are beautiful!" Drake said. "That's not even half of it!" Tim said smiling.

"Hey Drake!" Kate and I said at the same time. "WHAT THE!" Drake said, jumping back, me and Kate laughed.

A few minutes Later I saw Levi come in from outside caring a 12x12x4" box that also said Washburn... I hopped down and followed him to the guess bed room.

"What is that thing you had on you back earlier?" I asked. "WOW! You can talk!?" He asked running up to me. I smiled and said "Yes, I can talk... so what was that thing it the funny shaped bag?"

"Oh, you mean my guitar? It is a musical instrument. Here listen!" He said pulling out a sparkly blue guitar. "This is an amp, It makes the guitars sound louder. I'll show ya how it works later." Ha said plugging the amp into an outlet. then he put a cord into the top left corner on the amo and hten into his guitar.

"My first song I am going to ply is Castle of Glass by Linkin Park. I hope you like it." Levi said, starting to play the song.

He played for a couple on minutes in till he was finished. "I thought that song didn't have and guitar in th though?" I asked. "It sure doesn't but I figured out a way to play it didn't I?"

I laughed and said. "Apparently so because it sounded like it would fit right into the song. You're great at playing it!" "Aw... Well thanks. Your name is Lilly, Right?" He asked. "Sure it!"

"Okay then... I well play more for you later, but right now I am going to get some food." He said walking out of the room. "I'm going to take a nap." I said watching him walk away.

I laid down on Levi's bed in the guest room started to fall asleep, thinking about how he could play the guitar. A couple of minutes later I fell asleep.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it! I Have the guitar in the story... It's a Washburn X-series nothing special. Also I am getting about 110 views a day on this story and with every chapter I post I get about 10 more! Thanks to everyone who reads them! Anyway tell we what you though! Thanks for reading, Timothy! _**


	18. Dream On

_**When love is your only motivation part II is coming out soon! I can't wait to read it! Could you do me and humphreyandkate together a favor and read it aswell? Well heres chapter 18...**_

* * *

**Levi's POV**

I walked out of the bedroom to get some food "Hey Levi, that sounded great!" Tim said smiling.

I noticed the pizza on the stove and said "Lilly, seamed to think so too! Could I get some of that pizza." "Yeah tha-" Tim was cutoff by Drake saying "How the heck are you hungry? You eat just before I came to get you!"

"I'm a teen now, I eat, sleep, and EAT!" I said laughing... "I guess... I did the same thing until-" "Until now!" I shouted interrupting him. This made him mad and he ran at me, punching me playfully.

"Okay you two, that's enough. Leviathan where's Lilly?" Tim asked me. (Leviathan is Levi's nickname.) "Oh, she is taking a nap in the guess bed room." I said getting a couple slices of pizza.

I sat down on the couch and a golden/tan wolf came and sat next to me. "Well hello." I said, scratching her ear... "Mmm... that feels good..." she said, closing her eye.

I stopped after a couple of minutes and started eating. "Aw... Why'd you stop... by the way my name is Kate." She said, laying down next to me. "Nice to meet you Kate!" I said, with a mouth full of food.

Drake smacked the back on my head and said "How about some manners!" I didn't say any thing, not making eye contact, I turned to look at him. "You do a lot of things that aren't very polite so shut UP!"

"Yeah Levi's right, you got no room to talk!" Tim said, sitting on the other side of Kate. Just as Drake was about to say something I let out a massive burp. Kate started to laughing and Tim gave me a high-five.

Drake started to laugh aswell, saying "Okay so you have bad manners but you can REALLY burp!" "You guys are gross..." Kate said, smiling. "Yeh well this isn't." Tim said, leaning down and kissing Kate.

I just looked at him trying to figure it out. "WOW! WHAT THE!" Drake said, tripping backwards. "Um... what?" Tim asked. "I didn't expect you to kiss a wolf is all." I said.

"Dude! You just Kissed a freaken WOLF! The next thing that's doing to happen is they're going to starts makin' out!" Drake said, stating to freak out. "You know that not a bad idea..." Tim said.

I moved out of the way so that they could lay down on the couch... I had to see Drakes reaction. Kate started to blush when they kissed again.

"What the hell are you doing!" Brake yelled. Kate looked at him and said "We love each other, we're going to get married at some point, and we are going to have pups!"

Drake passed out, I looked at them again and said "I guess congratulations?" "Thanks!" Tim and Kate said at the same time. "I'm going to practice my guitar..." I said walking down the hall, still a little shocked.

"So what should I practice... Dream on, I want candy, or Iron Man by Ozzy Osbourne..." I asked to myself... then a soft female voice said... "I personally like Dream On."

I looked to see Lilly stretching, "Good chouse, Lilly!" I said picking up my guitar. "So do you want to see how it works?" I asked. "Sure..."

"So it starters py power running up through the cord to the guitar... from there it goes though more cords and to the pickups. After that it goes through even more cords and computer chip finally making its way back to that amp." I said smiling.

"So how do the pickus work" She asked "That I don't fully understand, I think it has to do with the way the magnents on them chage the electricinty flow threw when the string vibrates. this little black lever here changes between the four of them." I said.

"Well just as long as it makes that AMAZING sound it did earlier, it doesn't matter how it works." She said smiling. That made me smile widly "Thank you, so heres is dream on... please exuse my singing, it's pretty bad..." I said, starting to play.

Every time that I look in the mirror,  
all these lines on my face getting clearer...

The past is gone.

It went by like dusk to dawn,  
Isn't that the way everybody's got their dues in life to pay.

Yeah, I know nobody knows,  
Where it comes and where it goes

I know it's everybody's sin,  
You got to lose to know how to win.

Half my life's in books' written pages,  
Live and learn from fools and from sages...  
You know it's true!  
All the things come back to you...

Sing with me, sing for the years,  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tears,  
Sing with me, if it's just for today,  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away!

Sing with me, sing for the years,  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tears,  
Sing with me, if it's just for today,  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away!

Dream on, Dream on, Dream on, Dream yourself a dream come true...  
Dream on, Dream on, Dream on, and Dream until your dream comes true.  
Dream on, Dream on, Dream on, Dream on, DREAM ON, DREAM ON, DREAM ON!  
AHAWAHAWAhAW!

Sing with me, sing for the years,  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tears,  
Sing with me, if it's just for today,  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away!

Sing with me, sing for the years,  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tears,  
Sing with me, if it's just for today,  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away!

And on the end I tweaked it and but on a HUGE guitar solo on it. I was trying to impress Lilly, and I think I did. She was just staring from the bed across from me.

"So, was it good or bad?" I asked. "I wha incehab..." She said, mouth wide open. "Here try now. I said, reaching forward pushing her jaw closed.. "IT WAS INCREDIBLE!" She shouted. "Yes, I impressed her... wait what?" I thought to myself.

I was staring at her, trying to under stand why I wanted to impress her so badly... "Hey, you okay?" Lilly asked. "Sorry, yeah... well I don't know, I did that little solo at the ended to impress you but I don't know why I did."

"It sounded neet!" Lilly said. "Thanks! But still..." She blushed, I could tell because I could see it threw her fur "Well... I was cool and cute." I smiled, realising why I did it.

"Lilly, I think I know why I did it... It's cause... I um... Like you..." I said, looking at my feet. "Aw... don't get embarrassed, it's okay. I think that the sweetest thing someone has done for me in a while."

I blushed a little "Well now what? I got bored easily..." I asked. "How about we go see what the other are up to." She suggested.

"That's fine by me." I said, as we walked out to the living room.

"Hey they you two are! We are about to watch a move... what do you want to watch?" I thought for a moment "I don't know... how about Pearl Harbor?"

"That's sound like a great idea! Kate and Lilly haven't ever seen it." Tim said. "I'll get it ready" I said walking to the DVD rack. I put the tv onto the correct line and got the movie in the DVD player.

Then I gave Tim the remote and sat in the recliner. Tim and Drake were laying down long ways on both the couches, Tim had Kate on his chest. Lilly came up to me and asked "Is it alright if I sit with you?"

"NOPE, come on up." I said, sliding over to the side, making room for her. She jumped up and laid her head down my leg, watching the start.

I leaned down and whispered, "My favorite part it at te ended, when the Japs bomb the ships." "Don't tell me what happenes." Lilly said, smiling.

"Okay I wont..." I said, laying the recliner back. I started to scratch Lilly's back making her purr softly. I smiled and watched the movie.

**One and a half hours** **later...**

Lilly was now laying half way on my chest, asleep still softly purring. WWII had started and I was watching as the two pilots tried to get air born, Danny barely made it in the air and I fell asleep after that...

I was woken up by Tim lightly pushing my shoulder "I am going to bed want me to get her?" He asked, turning the TV off. "No, I can she isn't heavy at all." I said.

Tim nodded and left a lamp on so that when his dad came back later he could see. I Put the recline back into its orignal position and picked Lilly. "Wow, Does she ever eat?" I asked myself.

I carried her back to my bed and set her on it, grabbed some old gym short and changed clothes. When I was getting into bed Lilly woke up and asked "Is the movie over?" "Yeah, it is and every one is asleep... you're in the guest bed room now."

"Oh, okay then..." She said moving into the moon light, laying down by the foot of the bed. "Wow... You are beautiful!" I said, I didn't that I had said this till Lilly asked "You really think so?"

"Um... yeah! Don't lay down there some and lay up here next to me." I said patting the bed. She giggled and walked up to me and licked my cheek, and laid down.

When she licked my cheek my heart skipped a beat... I fell asleep thinking of if it would be possible for me to bring her home with me. That night I had dreams about us playing and just enjoying being around each other...

* * *

_**SWEET! So there's chapter 18 hope you liked it! be cure to read **__**When Love Is Your Only Motivation Part II. T**_hanks for reading, peace!


	19. Snowball Fight

**_Well, today in Whitefish, Montana it didn't even get above freezing... I just wish that a front would bring some snow this way... It took me a while to make and I'm sorry for the wait. So here it is chapter 19, Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

I woke up the next morning after having the best nights sleep in a LONG time. I looked to see Levi asleep, I snuggled up next to him and he put his arm around me, making me smile.

I laid there like that for an hour or so, dreaming of the puppies and if Levi really did like me. He started to stir and said "Good morning, sleep good?" "I sleep great, you made me feel safe last night... I sadly can't say I've been the bast few weeks..."

"Your safe now. What exactly happened?" He asked,smiling weakly. "Well It started about 5 or 6 months ago... Kate decided to go with a human named Tim, your cousin. After she left every thing went wrong, my dad was shot by poachers. My mom lost control of our pack and all the food recourses were depleted VERY quickly." I said, starting to cry a little.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Levi said, sitting up and pulling me too him. "It's okay, what happened was necessary..." I said, leaning against him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"If it hadn't happened I wouldn't be pregnant." I said, smiling. "So, your telling me that you're pregnant because your pack was basically destroyed? And you're happy about it?" He asked, not understanding why I am happy.

"I am happy because I think I found true love." I said, stilly smiling widely. "Oh... I see..." Levi said, sounding sad. "Why do you sound sad?" I asked, as he laid down again.

"Nothing... I just... nevermind." He said covering his head. "You what? Please tell me, I promise to not freak or laugh."

"Uh, fine... I really like you and was going to see if you could come home with me..." Levi said, blushing like crazy. "You were? That's really sweet of you... now that you told about that, I need to tell you something."

He looked at me, still blushing and asked "What is it?" "I um... think you really cute, in a handsome way. Also you're the first person who really seemed to care about me... Sure it's only been a day but you seem to reall care." I said, turning red.

"Hum... you're right about me caring about you but what do you see in me I have that other guys or wolves, don't have?" He asked, starting to feel better.

"I don't know... It-" Levi interrupted me, saying "How about we go on a date or something like that... then decide, okay?" He asked. I nodded and smiled saying "That's what I see in you, you really want to make me happy."

He shrugged and got up, grabbed a t-shirt and got his guitar. he started strumming a pattern of G major, drop C, and D major, he smiled as his body took over and started to play a beautiful song.

About half way through we heard some banging from down that hall. It woke Drake up, then we heard Tim yell "KATE! Are you okay!?" I looked at Levi and said "Morning sickness, it last about 2 weeks..."

He nodded and asked "Well I am hungry... Want some breakfast?" "Sure, sounds great!"

We walked down the hall, I jumped up onto the couch and looked out side. "Beautiful isn't it?" a voice asked. I jumped around to see Buddy down on the floor.

"Don't scare me like that." I said, smiling a little. "Alright I'll try not to... any way I just wanted to tell you that I am going with Tim's dad in a few minutes... could you tell Tim for me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can do that. Where are you going?" I asked. "I think to the vet... I've been getting massive headaches."

"Okay Lilly... I made some microwave sausage and left over pizza. Not like what Tim would have made but it's still food." He said, smiling as he put the plate down in front of me. Buddy walked to Phil's door and scratched on it.

I started to eat "Mmm! You are a good cook!" I shouted with a mouth full of food. "Well I didn't do anything but push buttons... thanks though!"

We ate and a few minutes later Kate and Tim came out. "Morning." Levi said. "Good morning..." They both mumbled.

"Don't worry, Kate, It only last about 2 weeks." Lilly said. "WHAT! 2 WEEKS OF THIS!" Kate shouted, getting angry. "Yeah..."

"Damn it..." Kate said, looking at the floor. "Okay... Well what do you guys wat to do today?" Tim asked. "How bout we play in the snow and then go to a movie?" I suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea but what movies are they going to be showing?" He asked. "I don't know ether." I said. "Let's just wait till later to figure out what we're going to do."

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower." I said, standing up. Tim nodded and Lilly said "Don't take to long..." "Okay, Lilly, I won't."

**Lilly's POV**

Levi was going to take a show and Tim was making some breakfast for him and Kate. When he finished making some food for himself and Kate he asked "Did you want anything?"

"No, Levi made me some food already..." I said, laying down. "Okay..." He said, starting to eat. A few minutes later he and Kate finished eating and he took there plates to the sink.

"I'm going to get ready to take a shower also." Tim said. "Okay, I'll wait here for you..." Kate said, laying down next to me.

Tim walked down to his room and closed the door. I was thinking about telling everyone that I like Levi. "Lilly, you okay?" Kate asked, nudging me. "Oh, yeah... well not really, I kinda like Levi..." I said, blushing.

"I thought you might have... when Tim woke me up last night, after watching Pearl Harbor, you two were asleep. You had moved so it looked like you were cuddling." Kate said, looking at me slyly.

I blushed and said "Well, I like him because he seems to actually care about me... He doesn't know went or where but he and I are doing to go on a date." I smiled widely, Kate smiled as well and said "I hope it works out, I'm gonna take a nap..."

**2 hours late...**

Everyone was awake Phil and buddy left shortly after Tim went to take his shower. Drake was up and playing dodge ball against Kate, "You'll never beat me!" she said, laughing.

Tim smiled as well and said "She's right you'll never beat her,HOLY CRAP! 2 already! While Kate and Drake are finishing their game, what to go make some snow bunkers?" He asked, walking over to Levi.

"Sure!" Levi said. He put some jeans on over his long johns and a sweatshirt and a light, wind breaker like jacket. "Lilly you comin' ?" He asked. "I was hoping you would ask!" I said, running up to the door.

"Hey, Lilly, before you go ware this so we can see you." Levi said, tying a red scarf around my neck. "It doesn't make me look bad does it?"

"Heck no! Nothing could make you look bad now let's go! I have a surprise for Drakes bunker." Levi said, laughing evilly. I smiled slyly and asked "So whats the plan?"

He pulled a sting out of my pocket "When you comes out to play with us in a snowball fight his bunker will suffer some 'unexspeted' stucural damage!" He said grabbing a thin, long piece of fire wood. "Sounds like funny!"

**Levi's POV**

I tied the sting to the bottom of the wood, stood it up and built a fort... Lilly watched from the porch, not wanting to get too cold, I guess. It took my 10 or 15 minutes but had Drakes bunker rigged and moved onto Lilly and Kate's. I made it taller and wider, since it would have 2.

Just as I was finishing it Tim, Drake, and, Kate came out to help. As quickly is I could, in almost 2 feet of snow, I ran and started to build my bunker hiding the sting.

"So what can we do to help?" Tim and Drake asked, Kate stayed with Lilly on the porch. "Okay, I have gotten all of them finished except for mine and your's" I said motioning to Tim. "Alright Timmy, let's finish this thing so I can pound you once again!" Drake said.

I just looked at him as I finished my fort, It was nearly twice the size of Drake's. "Hey, if he wanted his to be big, he should have made it." I thought. I started to make some snowballs what Lilly asked "So what is the point of the game?"

"To hit as many people who are not on your team and get hit as few times as possible." I said, throwing a snow ball at Lilly. Kate took the hit and said "I see how this works! CHEATER!" Kate yelled laughing.

I smiled and a few minutes later Tim finished his bunker. "Evey one on the porch!" Tim said walking up. I grabbed a ball and walked up to wait on Drake, I leaned over to Lilly and said "There is a game called paint ball, I dominate at it... Some time soon I'll show you my gun." Lilly looked at me shocked.

"Okay, I want to go over the rules. Anything goes except hand to hand contact, once I say go you have to run to your bunker. If you are hit on the way there, that s your fault. I will ask for how many times you got hit, least amount of hits wins. No lying about hit, DRAKE! Got it?" "YES!" We all shouted at the same time.

"Alright, 1-2-3 GO!" Tim said running to his bunk. I still had that snow ball, I threw it and Drake and manged to his him. He turned around and said "Dude, ready!" Just then he was hit with a another, this one from Kate.

Lilly and Kate made it to theres and were now ready to rock'n'roll. I saw n opening fo being able to hit Tim, I threw it and missed. just when I was coming down a rush of cold his my neck.

I turned to see Lilly bolting way "No you don't" I grabbed another ball and flung it at her. I had hit he in the side, she jumped in shock and said "YOU SUCK!"

I was then hit again but this time it was like a gun was shooting them at me. Kate was doing the thing were she throws them with her back legs. "Alright, you're going to play that way." I said, running up to a tree.

Then I shook it making the snow on the branches fall on top of Kate, "A taste of your own medicine." I said laughing. "This it what happens when you mess with my sis!" Lilly said, throwing a couple of snowballs at me.

they knocked me over the edge of my fort, Drake and Tim used the opportunity to hit me with everything the had. I then saw tim had a wheel barrel fill of snow... "Laid back excepting my defeat and said "Aw, shit." "That's right loser." He said, dumping the loud on me.

I climbed out of the snow pile and pulled the sting saying "Now Lilly!" She spun around ah flung a wall of snow at him. With him in his bunker and the walls falling in he was practically buried as I was.

Tim stood up with his arms in the air "I'm out." he said. Lilly looked at Kate climbing out if the snow and said destroy him." "With pleasure!" Kate said doing the same thing to Tim as she did to me.

Me, Drake, Lilly, and Kate were all laughing. I walked out to congratulate Lilly and Kate on their victory. Tim had just stood back up when he was tackled by Kate. I looked up to see Lilly flying at me.

I fell back and said "Congrats on the win! You were AMAZING!", I stared into her eyes. then she did something I didn't expect, she leaned down and kissed me. It seemed like It lasted hours, when she pulled away I smiled. "So was that a thank you or a THANK YOU!"

She blushed and said "Take it the way you want to, but it doesn't change the fact I love you." I smiled and asked "So was that a first date?" "I think it was, and it was an awesome one at that!"

I smiled again and walked back up to the house. Opening the door for Lilly, I asked Tim "What's for lunch?" "Mexican, my dad is bringing it home for us." I nodded and walked in.

"Hey, Lilly were are you?" I asked getting worried. "Over by the air vent." she said. I looked to my left to see the hot air melting the snow off her beautiful coat. "I'm going to get a towel for you..." I said walking down the hall.

I grabbed a towel and ran back to he starting to dry her off. "I'm really tiered now... I'm going to take a nap after I am dry." Lilly said licking my cheek.

"Lilly I know you love me and I love you but... I'm only 14." I said, crying a little. "I don't care how old you are, I will still love you." She said smiling.

"Okay... but now that your finished drying I'm going to take a nap." I said, walking to my bed. "Right behind you." She said following.

I took off my heavy clothes and laid down, Lilly came and snuggled up next to me. "Lilly, you know I would do anything for you. Even die to save you, right?" I asked. She turned to look at me and said "I know, and I would do the same for you."

She moved closer to me and said "Now let's get some sleep, alright?" I nodded and smiled, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_**Thanks to those how read, sorry for the slow updates... I have been busy lately. **_


	20. More Problems

_**Okay so I'm sick right now, that's why I haven't updated in a couple of days. This is probably going to be a shorter chapter because of that. Anyway here is chapter 20, enjoy! **_

* * *

**Kate's POV three days later...**

When Phil took Buddy to the vet the veterinarian found that he had a tumor in his brain... If he tried to take it out it would have a success rate of only 15% or he could just let it slowly kill him. Tim decided to go through with the procedure, ether way he could die...

Lilly and Levi had grown closer and went to a movie for a first day. She seemed to be really happy and was always by his side. Also she was almost 4 weeks pregnant and her pups would start to kick any day now.

Drake had met a girl the worked at the grocery store... don't know much about that, never really talked to him about it.I was still having the morning sickness, I was starting to get use to it but hated it A LOT!

I woke up at 5 in the morning, Tim was still asleep. I couldn't get the thought of having a miscarriage... when I finally started to get back to sleep it was 8 and Tim was tensing up and yelling in his sleep.

"EVE! Get back here now! Oh god... NO DON'T! I just want to talk..." He said, as he rolled over. He was now facing me I nudged his arm waking him up.

"AH! I was chasing and getting chased by Eve and... and she had one of the pups. She was about to kill I when I snatch it away from her... Then the puppy was gone and she was just chasing me for fun! I fell and you Lilly and her started to eat me ALIVE!" He shouted, freaking out.

"Wow... Tim, calm down it was a dream." I said, reaching to hug him. "Don't touch me!" he shouted running to the bath room. "Please Tim, I love you and would never do that. You had a bad dream."

"I did? But then why is arm bleeding?" He looked down and saw nothing. "I don't know the answer to that but I wouldn't never let anyone do that to you." I said. he reached forward and picked me up, hugging me tightly.

"Hey, easy will ya! I'm still pregnant." I said laughing. "Oh, sorry... hey you want some breakfast?" "Yeah! I actually fell-" I ran to the toilet and threw up into it.

"Never mind... You can go eat I..." I tried to finish but couldn't, I was throwing up again.

**Lilly's POV**

I was just waking up from something tapping on my stomach, it was 9 o'clock and Levi was still asleep. "Huh, that's odd..." it did it again "WHAT THE!" I shouted waking Levi up.

"Wow Lilly, take it easy you're going to hurt your self." He said, stoking my back. "Some thing was poking my belly and you and Drake were asleep."

"Yeah, 'were' thank's Lilly..." Drake said, throwing a pillow at me, I didn't expect it slammed my head against the wall. "DRAKE YOU FREAKEN!" Levi shorted, as he walked over to him. "No, please don't I didn't mean it!"

"I believe that this much!" Levi said, as he tough a punch to Drakes face. Then he punched him again but this time in the stomach. Tim heard the commotion and walked in as Levi was about to nail Drake in the head.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Tim asked, grabbing Levi's arm. "He threw a pillow at Lilly and it knocked her head against the wall really hard!" He shouted. "Oh, well then go ahead." Tim said, letting go of Levi's arm.

"Wait, WHAT!" I asked, jumping off the bed. "Levi I loved you for not being violent now I see you acting like an animal! What's wrong with you?" "I-I... Oh god..." He said, as he grabbed a shirt and ran out side. "Maybe you should talk to him." Tim said.

I nodded and walked out trying to get his scent. "Hey Lilly, what's happened to Levi?" Kate asked, I looked at her and started to cry. "I think I hurt his feeling... did you see which way he went?"

"Um, yeah... he went to the shop on the side of the house." she said. "Okay, thank's Kate." just as I got to the shops door I heard a motor fire up, It was Levi on a dirt bike. "No Levi! DON't LEAVE!" I shouted following him.

"Lilly I should have told you the truth about me... My parents beat me when I was little and I got very mean. Ever since I was around you I have been able to control my anger but when Drake hurt you I couldn't bottle it up anymore... I'm sorry but I have to go home. Bye, I love you..." He said ridding off.

"No, he said he wouldn't do this to me... something really bad happened to him and I need to help him." I said to myself running after him. "I guess the roads were slick because he wasn't riding very fast...

He was starting to pull away until he had to stop for a light. "HA! HA! Thank you!" I said, as I approached him. "Lilly! Why?" He asked. "Because I love you and at the movie theater you said you would never do this! Something really wrong has happened and I need to know!"

"I told you I'm a mean person!" He said about to take off. "No you don't!" I said, pulling a cable of the motor. "LILLY!" He said, his eyes a blood-red. He dropping the bike and stepping toward me, I jumped at him and slapped his face. "YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO HURT ME! I need to know what happened!" I shouted.

He looked like a different person and fell to the ground crying. "Levi?" I asked. he turned and hugged me tightly and whispered "Thank you for doing that, I don't know what happened. I still love you and never want to get mad at you again! I am truly sorry." He said, at the brink of braking down.

"Answer this, do you remember 2 nights again when you said you wouldn't ever leave me?"

**Flashback...**

The movie was just ending and every was leaving, we hung around to wait till every was gone. "Hey Lilly?" Levi asked. "Yes, what is it?"

"I love you and would never leave you or do any thing to hurt you. You know that right?" He asked, rubbing my ear. "I know, but if you do I will fallow you come back."

He smiled and we started to kiss passionately, making both of us blush.

**End flashback...**

"You kept your promise even when I didn't... Thank you!" he said hugging me again "Now let's get home. I am freezing!"

* * *

_**Okay, told you it would be short... I am feeling better but still sick, please review.**_


	21. Author's Note

_**Sorry everyone but I probable will only up date one more time then no more updates till after christmas, again sorry... I am very busy right now. Well, I have to go... see ya later peoples.**_


	22. Loved Again

**Lilly's POV**

We had just gotten back home and were getting ready to walk in when Levi stopped me. "Lilly, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for doing that... I use to act like that all the time." He said, starting to getting upset again.

I smiled a little and said "I know you didn't mean to get that mad at him, but I don't know if I want to live with you if your going to be acting like that." He nodded and said "Look up.", smiling widely. "What? Oh, mistletoe huh? I don't know... OKAY!" I said, standing up onto my back legs, smiling.

He leaned down and we kissed, I took what he was doing as an I'm sorry thing and smiled saying "I forgive you." Just then the front door opened, It was Tim. We stopped kissing and both blush madly.

"So what they saw ha some value, kiss and make up!" He said laughing. "Shut up!" Levi said, blushing even more. Just so you know, Kate is pretty pissed at you. So you better be ready for the worst."

He hung his head a walked in heading to his room. I when and got on the coach sitting next to, Kate. "Lilly, you want a warm bath?" Tim asked. "Yes, please!" I said, still blushing a bit.

"Kate please don't hurt him! He didn't mean to, I swear! He thought that I got hurt worse than I really did!" I shouted, starting to cry. "I am still going to teach him a lesson, look what he did to Drake!" She said motioning to Drake.

"Hey, Lilly..." He said, half his face was a purple-black color. I gasped and covered my mouth with my paw. Kate jumped of the couch and walked back to where Levi was. "No Kate please don't!"

She turned, glared at we with a look of hate and continued to walk. "Kate, you don't know what he has been through!" I yelled, getting upset. "I don't care! And if he has been through worse, than he can take it!"

I was enraged at Kate had just said, "TIM, HELP!" I shouted, tackling Kate. "Let me up! Kate said, as I pinned her down. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold her down long, "I hope tim gets here soon." I thought. As if on que he walked in and asked "What is going on?"

"I'll tell you, just ge-" I couldn't finish. Kate had pushed he way out and threw me to the side. I landed with a thud, noticing Levi being backed into the corner of the room. "Get HER!" I shouted.

Kate didn't notice that time was right behind her, "Levi, you will never do that to my sister or any other girl fo that matter!" She said jumping at him. Just before she could hurt him, Tim grabbed her. "Kate calm down and tell me why you're acting like your mom!" Tim said, laying her on the bed.

Kate closed her eyes tight, then opening them widely. She gasped and said "OH GOD! My head hurts like hell!" "Kate, why did you try to hurt Levi?" Tim asked, rubbing her back. "I tried to do what? I was on the couch, then I was in some kind of black room, then here..."

"What does that mean?" I asked, going to sit next to Levi. "I think I know, you where taken over by the beast within... that's what happens to me." Levi said, looking down at the floor.

"But I never have done that before even when I get extremely mad." Kate said, tilting her head to the side. "I thought you would say then, Me leaving your sister like that sent you over the edge... Sorry, Kate." Levi said, looking up at her.

"But then how do I control it?" She asked, with a sad look. "Everyone is different, I luckily found Lilly! She has helped me to control my hate and anger." Levi said, hugging me. "Oh..." Kate said, then mumbled something.

"Kate, do you forgive me for acting like an ass?" Levi asked. Kate seemed surprised he said that by nodding. "Yes, I forgive you. Just one thing... If that ever happens to me again do what ever you must to get me back, okay?" She said, looking at Levi, me, and Tim. We all nodded in agreement.

"Lilly I got the bath for ready for you, your still cover ing ice." Tim said standing up. "Oh, I guess I am." I said, laughing at the fact I had forgotten.

I walked down to Tim's bath room and hopped in the tub, the warm water made my legs tingled a little. "Mmmm... that feels good..." I said, as Tim turned the water on filling the tub more.

**Kate's POV**

Tim just walked out to get the ice off Lilly, I stayed with Levi to ask more questions about the angry blackout thing that happened. While I was thinking of things to asked I noticed and awkward silence forming in the room.

"So, how do you stop yourself after you go into that black room thing?" I asked, braking the silence. "I honestly don't know, either I just come out of it, I get hurt somehow and come to my senses, or I some out of it after I finish doing what every caused me to start..." He said, laying back on the bed.

"Okay? Now I just want to know, you don't have to tell me, what have you been through in life?" I asked, jumping over to the bed he was on. "Well, It's a LONG story." He said propping some pillows against the wall. "I got time, it's only 4."

"Okay he you go... I was only about 5 and my parents were starting to argue about everything, even things like what color the sky was. it stayed like that for the next 2 years and the day after new years when I was seven my dad 'accidently' shot my mom when he was cleaning his hunting mom survived and my dad wasn't charged for it.

Then when I had just turned 11, my dad and mom went out to eat for my birthday. On the way back home my parents were both drunk and had no clue at to what they were doing...

We where only an hour walk to my house so I asked for my mom to let me out of the car, she said yes and I got out and walked home. about half way back I saw my parents car wrapped around a steel pole thing used to hang the traffic lights on.

My dad was killed and my mom was charged with drunk driving and got 1 year in prison with 7 years house arrest. I stayed with Tim the year she was in jail, that's when the blackout anger stuff started." He said, without a tear in his eye or even sorrow in his voice.

"Oh my gosh! I had no idea!" I said, reaching forward and hugging him. "It's okay Kate, that's not all." He said pushing me back. I just looked at him with a questioned look.

"The exact same night my mom got out of jail, she was raped and killed by my dads best friend. I lived in foster care for 9 months before getting adopted. The great thing is that my foster parents only live 3 hours away, so they let me stay with Tim sometimes!" He said, getting happy.

"That's great to hear!" I said, smiling. Levi was about to say something when walked in and asked "Hey love, you want a bath?" I smiled even more and said "Sure! Be right there." Tim walked back to our room, "Levi, I'm really sorry for what I did... do you forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course I do!" He said leaning forward and hugging me. "Now you better go, Tim will get upset." I nodded and walked to the bathroom.

**Lilly's POV**

Tim had just finished drying me off when Kate walked in, smiling in a weird way. "Are you okay Kate?" I asked, a little weird. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, as I walked out. "Okay, that was weird." I said in my head.

As I walked down the hall, walking to the kitchen, I noticed that Levi was staring at me. I blushed a little, "Like the view?" I asked laughing. "Your fur looks great!" he said, leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, okay then..." I said continuing to walk to the kitchen. "Hey Lilly, come back and see me when you finish what ever it is you're doing, okay?" I nodded, practically running to the water bowl.

"Lilly, you got a minute?" Drake asked. I fished drinking and walked over to him, "Yep, what's up? I asked. "I didn't mean to hit you this morning but I'm glad I did because you needed to know that Levi does that."

"To tell you the truth I'm glad you did it, well I got to run. See ya!" I said. I walked back to the guest room and smiled, seeing Levi standing in the middle of the room with his hands behind him.

"Hey beautiful." He said, as I walked in. "Hey, yourself... So what's behind you?" I asked, walking up to him. He set a piece of paper on the floor and turned the light on.

I was shocked to see that it was ME! "D-did you make th-that?" I asked, stuttering. "Yep, it took 3 hours to make... as you can probably see I can draw really good." he said, chuckling.

I was completely taken by the sketch, then I noticed that my stomach was slightly bigger than I thought it should be. "Is this how I look right now?" I asked, turning to face Levi.

"Yeah, something wrong?" He asked, picking u the sketch. "Note really it's just that... in the sketch you made, my stomach is bigger than I would have liked." I said, looking down.

"Lilly, if your saying that 'you think' you're fat, you aren't. You are 4 1/2 weeks pregnant, right?" He asked. "Yeah, but stil-" I was interrupted by him saying "Sit up here." while motioning me to sit on the bed.

I did so and as I was turning to face him he kissed me, making me blush and moan in pleaser. We sayed kissing for a few minutes untill Levi pulled away, "I think you look just fine, in fact I think you being pregnant makes you look?" He said, trying to find the right word. "Sexy?" I said, making him blush.

"Um, yeah... sexy!" He said, laughing. I was about to say something when we heard a howl of pleasure some from inside Tim's room. "Well sounds like they are having fun." Levi said, making a Humphrey kind of joke.

I started to laugh and said "You sounded like a friend on mine!" He went and turned the light off in the room, put the sketch on the night stand beside the bed, and turned a lamp on.

He jumped into the air landing with a soft thud onto the bed, making it creak and pop. "Wow... the looked fun." I said laying my head on his chest. "It felt doo too!" He said smiling.

"Here let me get these pillows and this." He said, grabbing the sketch he made and stacking the pillows onto of each other. "Lay on your back with your head on the pillows, tell me how it feels." he said, still smiling.

I nodded and did as he said, "Mmm, that feels really relaxing..." I said, closing my eyes. I felt the bed move and Levi plop down beside me.

When I opened my eyes I saw him holding the sketch of my above him. "You really have talent." I said. "Well, thank you." he said laying it aside. "But it still doesn't look anywhere nere as good as the original!" He said, making me blush.

"Aw, thank you." I said, started to get a warm feeling in my rear, I pushed it back hoping that Levi wouldn't notice my scent. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to take a nap..." He said.

"Okay, that sound good." I said moving closer to him. He reached around me and started to rub my chest, something that me previous mates never did. This made me feel extremely happy, I fell asleep with the feeling of being truly loved.

What seemed like minutes later, my eyes shot up and I yelped in surprise. Something had touched my lower reagans. I looked up at the clock to see it was now 11:48. Drake wasn't in his bed and Levi was still asleep.

I forgot about it and was about to fall asleep when it did it again. I looked to see Levi's arm un my chest and stomach, his had just over my lower area. I one again got that burning feeling, but this time it was a LOT worse.

His hand was elevated because of the pups so when I moved my body across it his fingers just barely touching me. I did this for about 5 minutes till I was at the edge of an orgasm. I gave a final sweep and my hips started to buck and I lost control.

Surprisingly Levi didn't wake up from the noise. It was when my fluids hit his hand he woke up a little. He didn't realize what happened and brought his hand to his mouth to lick my juices off.

When he did his eyes shut open and he jumped of the bed, landing on the floor hard. "I'm sorry Levi, I didn't mean to... I'm sorry..." I said, covering my face with a pillow.

"Lilly's what was that on my hand, and what are you sorry about." He asked. I peaked out and said "When a female wolf is pregnant her sexual desired goes all wacko. I had a sudden urge and lost control of myself."

He didn't get mad or start to laugh but smiled. "Like when a female goes into heat?" He asked. "Yeah, kinda... but how do you know about heat?" I asked. "I watch a lot of TV, I saw that on a special for wolves."

"Oh okay, well I'm going to go to sleep, hopefully..." I said blushing and getting embarrassed. "Lilly, it's okay... I'm going to be back in a minute, got to wash my hand." he said. I nodded and started to clean myself.

He still wasn't back when I finished cleaning myself so I laid down. I was able to stay awake but I was so tired that I feel asleep just as he was walking in... "Good night, Lilly." That was last thing I heard before I fell asleep, making me feel over joyed.

* * *

_**Okay, so there is chapter 22! I will not be updating this story till after Christmas. I want to go till Kate has had her pups, that should be before chapter 30, so this story will probably be another 9 chapters... anyway thanks for reading and I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_


	23. Lilly's Going Home

**Kate's POV, Last Night...**

"Ah, damn... Tim that... feels so GOOD..." I said between breaths. "Kate, I'm... almost... ...there..." He said, releasing his warm seed into me. I let out a howl of pleasure and fell onto the bed.

"Kate... Love, that was... AMAZING!" He said breathing heavily. He pulled out and laid down next to me. I turned to look in his eyes and said "I agree, that has to be the best one yet."

He rolled onto his back and I laid my head on his chest and asked "Hey Tim?" "Yes, lov-" he was cut of by me hissing him. We started kissing, I was so happy at that moment. I was in my in my loves embrace and pregnant with OUR puppies.

After a couple minutes of kissing I felt my rear starting to warm back up. Just them Tim noticed it and said "I think someone is getting exited again.", without braking the kiss.

I moaned in acknowledgement and moaned again, but this time because Tm was rubbing my back and chest. I noticed my scent starting to get even heavier in the room. This only made me get even more excited.

"Tim I'm going to..." I couldn't finish, my juices were slowly, but steadily, leaking out as my orgasm hit. Tim crawled out from under me moving to lap up my fluids. He was just about finished when he started to lick around my womanhood, making me shudder with pleasure.

"You always treat me so good, let me return the favor." I said, licking his crotch area. He was still licking around me, he then used three fingers and slowly pushed them in and out of me, making me growl softly. "Please don't stop!" I shouted.

When 'he' was hard I started to suck on him, making him now groan in pleasure. I picked up my pace, intern making him go faster. After another 5 minutes or so I hit my 4th orgasm of the night, this made Tim hit his climax and shoot more of his seed into my mouth.

I cleaned the area where I was at while he cleaned my rear area off. "I could do this ALL night." I said, slyly smiling as I licked his seed off my face. "Sorry babe, but I can't..." Tim said sounding sad.

He finished cleaning me off and just when he was going to move I pushed him back down. "Please one more round?" I asked. "Are you sure you want to push your body that far?" He asked.

"I'm sure, so can we have round 4 now?" I asked making a puppy dog face and tail wagging. "Oh, I guess... I can't resist that face." He said, smiling.

"Okay, so how do you want to do this?" He asked. "like we normally do!" I said, laughing evilly. "I think the pregnancy hormones are kicking in." he said chuckling.

"Just hurry, I'm still on fire! I need you, please?" I pleaded. "You got it!" He said, mounted me. He wrapped his arms around my chest and slowly pushed into me, making me gasp from his members size.

"Ready?" He asked. "OH, YEAH! One request, hard and fast!" I shouted ready for the best part. He started, slowly increasing his speed, making it more pleasurable for me.

Soon he was moving fast and hard enough to push me forward with every thrust. "Tim, I'm almost at my climax, sent me over!" I said. "I'm almost there too." he groaned.

He started to play with one of my nipples making me gasp and loudly whine from the feeling. A couple of seconds I had another orgasm and Tim was having one at the same time. His seed started to overflow and shoot out all over his crotch. My walls were contracting around his member making my womanhood hurt, bad.

"Tim, pull out NOW!" I cried, as the pain was too much. My legs gave out and I fell to the bed, legs limp and sprawled out. He was still having his orgasm and his seed shot all over my back.

"K-kate, honey? What's wrong?" He asked, laying down next to me. I turned away, "I hurt myself because I was to stubborn to list, because I'm a fucken slut..." I said crying heavily.

"Kate, never call yourself that!" Tim said rubbing my back. "You don't deserve me! I'm only a greedy bitch!" I said, trying to walk out.

Tim jumped out of bed and blocked me from getting to the door. He knelt down and said "Stay here." He went and got my collar of the dresser and said. "remember why you got this? because I love you and wanted to spend my life with you."

I just stood there listening to what he had to say. "Kate, see this?" He asked pointing to my stomach. I nodded, "That is there because you wanted puppies. Why did you want them? Because you love me and you wanted to bring new life into the world. Now tell me, are you greedy, are you a bitch?" He asked hugging me.

"no... NO!" I shouted crying on his shoulder. "I'm s-sorry about th-that, I-I think it w-was a mood sw-swing!" I said still crying. "Come on love, It's nearly 2 in the morning. let's go to bed." He said.

I nodded and we walked back to the bed. I hopped up onto the bed, a small flash of pain from my womanhood made me yelp. "Come here, beautiful." Tim said, smiling at me. "I love you." I said snuggling next to him.

"Oh, yeah... be right back." He said, he went and got a towel and wet one end. he cleaned his seed of me and said. "There better, Good night Kate, I love you too." We fell asleep almost instantly, that was one of the best night sleep I had in a while.

**Lilly's POV, The Next Morning...**

Well it's been a day since Levi freaked out and today was the day Levi was going to leave. He still hadn't asked if I could go with him to his house.

I woke up to see Levi gone and a tan wolf with laying down on drakes bed. "Morning, Kate." I said stretching. "Good morning, Lilly." I notices the voice wasn't Kate's and said "Mom is that YOU!"

"Yeah, how are you, Lilly?" mom asked hugging me. "I'm great! I even found a boyfriend!" I said smiling.

"I know you have, I met him already. He treats you really nice doesn't he?" She asked. I blushed and said "Yes he does, If his is able to take me to his house can I go?" I asked.

"I don't see why not, you are old enough to make decisions like that." My mom said. then I realized that she didn't have a puppy. "Mom weren't you pregnant?"

"Y-yes, but wh-while giving b-birth she..." Eve started to cry and I couldn't help but cry with her.

After a couple of minutes of crying I heard Levi talking to someone and said "M-mom I'll be back i-in a second." I said, walking out to run into Levi as he walked around the corner.

I looked up at him, he had a huge smile on his face and asked "What's wrong Lilly?" as he wiped the tears from my face. "M-mom list her pup!" I shouted crying into his shoulder

"Maybe this will help to clear you up." He said, rubbing my back. I looked at him and tilted my head to the side. "You cn come home with me!" He shouted hugging me tightly. At that moment Eve walked around the corner and lightly punched Levi.

He rolled his eyes and looked at me again. This time I was crying because I was able to go with my, hopefully new mate. "Y-you mean i-it!"

"Yes now we got to go or we will be late for dinner at my house!" Levi said getting his things. "I'm going to go and say by to everyone, I'll meet you in the car." I said, running to tell every bye.

Thankfully they were all in the livingroom. "Bye Buddy, bye Phil, bye Tim." I said running to Kate. "Bye sis!" I said hugging her. "Bye Lilly she said, smiling.

"Bye mom!" I said hugging her. "Hey Lilly, you know what to do if he gets out of line. I love you buy, Lilly" mom said, I waved to everyone and ran out to the car and got in watching as we pulled out of the driveway and ran down the road.

**Tim's POV**

I just watched as Lilly went with Levi home, "Please Lord, let him make the right decisions. She's to sweet of a girl to be put through more." I prayed.

We went back inside and I laid down with Kate on my chest. We fell asleep after watching a movie and I was now dreaming about the day the pups will be born.

* * *

**_Okay well it is shorter but a am thinking on making them all around this length, I just got to tried to write anymore. Hope you liked it. Also if you can guess how many views I have gotten, whoever gets the closest to the amount gets to be in the next chapter_**.


	24. Adrenaline

**Kate's POV**

Lilly had been gone for four weeks now, Levi calls just about every two day to tell us how they are doing. Six days ago she gave birth to two healthy pups.

One a girl named, Ashley; She had Lilly's snow white fur as her primary color with a REALLY dark brown on her forelegs, her muzzle, a patch on her side, and her back right paw. Lilly also had a boy named, Dustin; Her had mainly brown fur with what looked like dustings of snow all over him, mainly on his face and back.

Tim fixed his 'Cuda the other day and was going to take me out in it today. Also in the past week his dad, Phil, has been getting really ill. A couple days ago it got to the point Tim had to take him to the hospital. We were getting ready to go visit Phil, I just had a bath and Tim was in the shower.

It was quiet around because Buddy had to be putdown two weeks ago, Tim really hasn't been the same since then...

I few minutes passed and Tim came out from his room without saying a word. I jumped off the couch, being careful of my stomach, not to hurt the pups I had. I was due any day and to be honest I didn't want to be pregnant right now with everything that was happening.

"Tim, are you alright?" I asked, walking with him to the front door. "No, not really... I got a call that dad was in intensive care, also Buddy is gone... I have known that since I was 7, I miss him..."

"I know you, I do to. But just think that in the next few days we will be parents!" I said, standing up onto me back legs. Tim leaned down and kissed me, saying "It my not seem like it but I an truly existed about being a father! It's just with everything going on I've bottled up my emotions..." He said starting to look sad.

"It's okay, but lets go. I want to ride in your 'Cuda!" I said, sounding like a pup. "You got it! Just one thing... The ride is like a rocket! Well, It is when it isn't snowy outside... just wait till late spring, the pups will be old enough to ride in it and the snow will be completely gone." He said, oping the front door.

We walked out to the car, he opened the passenger door reviling the jet black interior. I hoped up in the seat, trying not to cover it on snow and looked at the dash. It had a big circle gauge and a panel with several switches.

Tim quickly wiped of the windshield with a special rag and got in the car. "Okay love, don't get scared but when I start this thing is will sound like a... a REALLY loud ass piece of machinery." He said chuckling. "Okay, I wont"

He put the key in the ignition, pumped the gas twice and made sure it was in neutral. When he turned to the key, with the roar of nearly 900 horses the car came to life! "IT'S ALIVE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Tim laughed evilly. The whole time I had a HUGE grin on.

Tim put in reverse an gunned it, making the tires spin in the snow-ice mix. The snow plows had been working with perfect conditions for the past weeks, the road was completely dry, except for occasional ice spots from runoff.

One Tim had backed out of the drive he turned to look at me, "You want to see what only a quarter throttle is like?" he asked with a sly smile. "Um, I guess... just don't go to fa-" I couldn't finish, Tim had taken-off in about 9 seconds I looked over to see the speedometer reading 145 and climbing, the RPM read 4,500.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed realizing how fast we were going. Tim just laughed then asked "Want to make a 'SLIGHT' detour?" I giggled weirdly and said "Hell yeah!" Tim gave it more gas, now going almost 187.

"Hold on going into 5th gear!" Tim shouted over the cars massive engine roar. When he out it in 5th the RPMs dropped from 6,000 to 4,800. At that speed 5th gear seemed to to never end! I looked over to see Tim only using a little over half the throttle.

I then looked up to see we were moving along at 230MPH. "KATE! FIFTH GEAR IN THIS CAR, I HAD SPECIAL MADE FOR GOING FAST! I HAVE GONE OVER 270 IN THIS THING BEFORE!" Tim shouted over the engine noise.

He then let of the gas and that's when I notice that the car sounded like an older style NASCAR! "Tim does this have any pipes on it?" I asked, the car was at 160 and still slowing.

"Nope! straight out of the headers!" He said sound happy. "What motor do you have in this right now?" I asked, now going about 100. "I have the 440 in it now. If I get my 572 in this thing I could go over 350MPH but the tires would fail before I could even reach 300..." Tim said, instantly changing from happy to sad.

"That sucks, hey are we almost to the hospita-" I stopped at I saw that hospital out the drive window. "Well that answered my question."

Tim chuckled and pulled into the parking lot, their was only one spot open and that was a parallel parking. "Kate hold onto something or prop-yourself against the door. I'm going to sling the car into this spot!"

"Your got to do WHAT!" I asked. "Trust me, it'll be fun!" I did as Tim told me and braced myself against the door. I heard the engine rev up and noticed a massive amount of G-force pushing me back in the seat, then it suddenly stopped and the car was shaking violently side to side.

After a couple seconds is stopped and Tim said "Okay we're here. How'd you like the drift?" "It was okay... I like going fast more!" I said, still smiling with an evil look.

He laughed and opened his door, then locking it. He walked around to my side and did the same thing. As I jumped at I felt something slap my butt. I tuned to see Tim smiling weirdly at me. "Oh, so you think you can get away with slapping my ass, do ya?!" I said, subducively.

Tim nodded at me and said "I don't think that would be a good idea, even after the pups are born... you need time to heal before 'that' happens again." he winked and started to walk into the hospital.

I followed close behind, trying to not loose him in the huge facility. We made it to a receptionist on an are that said "Emergence Room" I knew from TV shows that the ER was a bad place to be when you were in the hospital...

"Okay thank you." To said taking a clipboard from the receptionist. "What is that?"I asked, nudging his leg. "Oh this is just some paperwork for my dads insurance, right now he is in surgery. They're taking out a tumor that is under his heart... what r-really s-sucks is th-that he only has a t-ten percent ch-chance of s-surviving!" Tim said starting to cry.

"It's okay, Tim." I said, kissing him. I pulled back to see him smiling. "Thank you, Kate, I love yo-" I was interrupted be a doctor with blood on his breathing mask thing.

"Are you Timothy Smith?" The doctor asked. "Yes sir, I am... is my dad okay?"

"No... we are sorry, he want to tell you something very important. Then we are going to, with your permission, kill him... there is nothing more that can be done." The Doctor said, tuning and walking down a hall.

I followed Tim back to a special room with his dad in it. "I hear you wanted to see me." Tim said stating to tear up. "Yes, son... I have over 6 billion in stocks that are going to be put into your name *coughs up blood* I w-want you t-to sell th-them and live off the interest and make a funds for the future gere-generations of the family." Phil dad said on his last breaths.

"And for you Kate, my parents have a safe in the bas-*wheezing cough*-basement with all kinds of fu-funky th-things I think yo-you'll like. Th-the code is 98/73/44/8-" He couldn't finish because he started to cough uncontrollably.

Tim ran out of the room to get the doctor to inject Phil with a medication that would...kill... him.

When Tim got back with the doctor Phil was still unable to control his coughing. The doctor injected him with the medication and went to talk with Tim I laid down by, Tim, just waiting.

**Tim's POV**

"I'm sorry for your loss, Timothy. We tried everything we could. Oh I'm sorry by the way my name is Cody" He said, shaking Tim's hand. "It's okay, Cody, I wasn't really ever close to my dad but he will be missed..."

"I notice the wolf with you, she seem very familiar for some reason..." Cody said, motioning toward Kate. "Oh yeah! I'm sorry Kate I forgot about you being here." I said reaching down and petting Kate. "I have an itch behind me left ear can you get it?" She asked me.

I reached over and stated to scratch her behind he ear, I stopped after a little while and walked be to Cody. "She just talked, that's where I have seen here! Someone on the internet has a video of her talking... I think it was recorded at a mall. Anyway, I have this for you to take home for now, tomorrow we will have his body ready to be taken to the funeral home.

Tim nodded and took the papers out of Cody's hand, thanked him again, and we walked back to the Cuda.

* * *

_**Sweet! so there is chapter 24! I got 113 views on the last chapter. I'm off today so I was able to finish this chapter. I hope you liked it, and I know a LOT more people read this than just SSGPerry19, humphreyandkate together and imjustlikehumphrey, so please ALL you other people. YES "YOU"! please review.**_


	25. 572

**_Just so you know I listen to these songs while whiting the high adrenaline parts. Skrillex & Damian Jr. Gong Marley - Make It Bun Dem, Skrillex Scary Monsters And Nice Sprites, Linkin Part The Catalyst and Burn It Down, and AC/DC Highway To Hell.  
_**

* * *

**Tim's POV**

I was just getting back to my car when I noticed that both the cars that were in front and behind me were gone. Just seeing the 'Cuda car was enough to make me smile but it being me car made it even better.

I walked up unlocked the passenger door and opened it for Kate. I ran around the back and hopped into the drive seat. "Want to do something really fun today?" I asked putting the key in the ignition. "Sounds good, but what would it be?"

"Drag racing with some friends. I will need to change the motor to the 572 though... That will take about 2 hours since I'm doing it be my self." I said starting the car. Everyone in the parking lot turned to look at the car. I revved it making the RPM jump to 5,000 instantly.

I pulled of the parking spot and drove past the hospital entrance. I was a another person around the same age as me say 'now that's a bad ass car.' I grinned widely at see him mouth that and floored it whipping around a turn. I pulled up to a stop sign and laughed

"Me and this car both hate these, we are going to pull up to a light next, Kate I want you to feel what It's like with the 440 Hemi and then once I get the 572 in, I want you to tell me the deference." Kate looked at me and smiled widely.

"Okay, just go!" She shouted over the engine. I took off, drifting the the right as I slid the ass end to the left. I ran it hard up to the light, I was in third gear and dropped it to first making the five speed racing transmission make a thud and the motor roar as I gave it gas, slowing us faster the brake could.

When we slowed to about 20 I pushed the clutch in and rolled up to the stop line. The light switched to green a few seconds later I an gunned it in first hit 7,000RPM and shifted to third dropping to 3,700RPM I again pushed the peddle to the floor, leaving a nice long black line from each rear tire. Again when I hit 7,000 I shifted to forth and ran it to 8,500RPM be for going into fifth.

If I hadn't gone into forth I would have probably broken that rear gearing. I was now doing along at 160MPH when I let the clutch out. Fifth gear at this speed was kinda slow but once you got above 200 is really started to go, it helps when your not going up a hill to.

I was pushing the throttle in about three quarters of the way and cursing at about 240. I stepped on it pushing the pedal to the floor, the car was I little sluggish in wanting to go fast but once it was rolling faster it started to move. I was coming up on the other side of the hill so i would now be going down hill.

I looked at the speedometer and it read 263, As we crested the hill I had the engine wide open and was pushing 10,300 RPM. I had to back off soon or I would blow the engine into the sky!

When we were going down the other side of the hill I let of the gas and pushed the clutch, put the car in neutral and cautiously let the clutch back out. Coasting down the hill, I tuned the motor off letting road noise fill the car.

The sound of the mind was rather quiet, but the tiers sounded like off road tires. The sound was a nice soothing hum to me. I looked back down to see the speedometer reading 270 and dropping... because a car can do only so fast with wind resistance and other factors.

I left the car in neutral and continued to coast till we were a 130MPH and started the engine up and put in in four ran the RPM up to 4000 and let the clutch out.

On the way home I noticed a unusual ticking, "Kate do you here that?" I asked slowing to pull into the driveway. "If you mean that ticking I think it's that." She said pointing to the windshield. I looked and on her side was a small bird.

"Aw, I didn't mean to do that... poor birdy." I said in a child like voice. Kate laughed and said "I'm sure you didn't come on you need to change the engine in the ride so you can race it later."

I jumped out of the car and opened the door for Kate, and did the same for the house door. I then ran and climbed into the car, started it and drive into the shop I already had the 572 on a left so all I had the do at yank the 440 out and put the other in.

I can back in the house the change clothes. when I was walking back out to go to the shop I noticed Kate was gone. "Kate? Are you in here?" I asked yelling. No answer I called her again, but still nothing. "Maybe she is already in the shop." I said out loud.

I walked out the front door to see fresh paw prints leading to the works shop. I fallowed them into the shop to see Kate trying to get the wrenches I would need to change out the motor. "Aw, thank you, love! You nearly every thing I need to change out the motor!"

Kate grew a big smile and it quickly faded away when she said, "I wanted to help! But didn't know if I was really helping you..." "Kate, you wouldn't never be a hindrance to me, you always help me.

"Okay, I just wasn't sure... Anything I can help with" She asked. "Yes can you get that 5 gallon bucket over there." She nodded and whet to get it. I started to the disconnect the batter and then moved to the fuel line.

"Here's the bucket, anything else?" Kate asked, getting really excited. "Yes actually, can you get the old towel that's in the desk by the window?" I asked still wrenching in on the steel braid fuel line.

Just as I was ready to pull the fuel line off I saw Kate walking up to me with the towel in her mouth. I took it and said "Thank you, Kate. I needed it to cover the end of the hose so it doesn't leak fuel everywhere."

"Oh, okay... but what was the bucket for?" she asked. "Oh right, it's for the carburetor..." I said tying the fuel hose up once I was finished doing the I up-plug all the spark plugs and disconnect the throttle cable. I then took the Carb off and put it in the bucket.

I then prepared everything for tacking the 440 out. "Hey Kate I got the show you this." I said leading he to the back of the shop, I opened a set of double doors exposing the 572. Kate's jaw dropped at the sight of it, I mean come on a chrome and bright orange chevy motor that hade a huge air intake on it was a dream!

Stock that thing had 620hp but if you put a supercharger on it and had other thing tweaked and other shit put on it, IT MADE IT A BAD ASS MOTOR! (btw that is what I want to do to it... right now I only have the stock motor...)

I got rolled out the empty motor hanger and hooked it up to the motor.

**2 Hours Later, Tim's POV**

I had put the 572 in on a special mount made for the car, I had hooked up my nitro system and put a custom hood on the car.

"Kate I got to put the battery in the back of the car then we'll be ready to rally everyone." I said placing the batter in the trunk. She nodded and walked over to me.

"Everything hooked up like it should be?" She asked. "No! I forgot to put a nitro tank in." I said walking up to a locker, I had 20 tanks in it half of them empty.

"Okay, now we're ready." I said, as I put the tank in the trunk. "Wait, you didn't hook it up." Kate said, as the turned to look at me. "If I did hook it up I wouldn't have any by the time I get to the tack."

Kate nodded and I opened the door for her, got in the other side and started the car. The rumble from the engine was so deep that is was knocking over things on the desk and pretty much made the car shake uncontrollably.

I put it in revers and gave it just a touch on gas and I was doing a burnout out of the garage. I looked over at Kate to see her shaking with excitement, "Kate this probable wont help you any but I am going to put an aftermarket stereo in this thing that has a 24 inch sub!"

She just looked at me with the stupidest grin and laughed freakishly. I pulled onto the road and counted down "3-2-1..." I left another set on tracks outside my house as I floored it, the 572 not even noticing the weight of the car.

* * *

_**Well their is chapter 25! I want to thank Mitsi1991 from FanPop for getting this awesome new story pic! Thanks everyone for reading!**_


	26. Test Run

**Kate's POV**

We were about to pull into one of Tim's friends driveway. I was hoping to be able to ride in all the cars since Tim said everyone has a different motor. He drove up to the house and shut the car off.

"I think he would have heard use, but I'm going to see if he did. Do you want to just stay in the car?" Tim asked, climbing out the window. I was about to answer him when the garage door opened and I saw a girl walking out.

"Hey Kim, is your bother home?" Tim asked walking up to her. "No but he should be here any minute. want to come in, I just finished making sand witches." Kim asked, leaning against the garage door frame.

"Gust let me get Kate." Tim said turning back to open the passenger door. "Kate? Who's Kate?" Kim asked walking over to the door.

Tim opened the door, I jumped out and sat down next to him. "Wait, that's Kate from Alpha and Omega! Why hasn't josh told me about her?" Kim asked. "I don't know why... but , yeah! She is Kate from A&O, their is one more thing you should know about her." Tim said smiling widely.

"Oh yeah, what would that be?" Kim asked. "I can talk!" I said, smiling widely as well. Kim just stood there starring at me. "Now is when you would ether freak out or stop starring at me." I said laughing.

Tim started to roar with laughter when I said that. "Sorry Kate... I really didn't expect that." Kim said regaining a smile. I smiled back at Kim and asked "So when did you th-" "Kate listen, you here that?" Tim asked, cutting me off.

I looked at him with a mean look then listened, it sounded like a big motor off in the distance. Then we heard a load groaning and squealing. "Yep that's Jess!" Tim said. "What does he have?" I asked.

"I'll tell you inside." Tim said. "Why can't you tell me now?" I asked following him. "Because, 3-2-1!" Just as Tim said one there was a loud raoaring. If he had told me I wouldn't have heard him.

Once we walked inside I noticed that they had 2 dogs... "Tim does Jess and Kim have a dog?" I asked jumping up onto the couch. "Yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you..." He said sitting next to me. "It's okay... So what does he have in his car?"

"Oh, right... He has a 72 Camaro with a 454 in it! I've forgotten all the details but he has done to it but it will move pretty good!" He said laying back. "That's cool! Some where are we going to run?" I asked.

"An old highway that about 2 hours away..." Tim said. I nodded and laid my head on his lap and listened as Jess' car became louder. Soon he was right outside, as he was pulling up to the house the windows started to rattle.

"I guess he's here?" I said laughing. "Ya think?" Kim asked, walking to the garage door. "Well I know he is!" Tim said, standing up.

I hopped off the couch and followed him to the garage. When we got there Jess was just shutting the car off, "Hey Tim? What do you have in the 'Cuda right now?" Jess asked stepping out of his car.

"I have a 572 in it right now! Why, you jealous?" Tim asked in a teasing tone. "Hell yeah! You got a good engine! But there is still one that's better?" Jess asked walking in.

"Yeah I know... it's the Keith Black 426 Hemi... I can't afford one though, I was given the 572..." Tim said in a sad voice, still smiling. "I take it you didn't come over to visit .. mainly because you have that gas chugger under the hood." Jess asked.

"Yeah I came to see if you wanted to race today at our track? I got some gas cans at home with 103 octane racing gas, no ethanol." Tim said in a pleading way. "Okay fine... but only because you got the good gas!"

"Mind if I come along?" Kim asked. "Sure, but you'll have to get out when I'm racing... I need all the extra weight I can get out, out of it." Jess said getting his keys. "Are you calling me fat!?" Kim asked, clearly irritated.

"No, NO! Thant's not what I meant! I just need to be able to go as fast as I can..." Jess said waling over to his sister. "I was only joking!" She said hugging him.

"Tim, can we go and get the others?" I asked. He knelt down and kissed me saying, "Sure thing! Jess, Kim? Ready to go and get the others?" Tim asked, standing back up.

"Yep, ready to go!" Jess said running out to his car. "Kate some on!" I heard Tim yell, I looked over in the direction it came from and saw he running out the front door. "Wait up!" I shouted following him.

I ran out shut the door and ran back to the car. "Took you long enough!" Tim said, he started the engine at the same time as Jess. I heard Jess rev his motor as he pulled out.

"It's on!" Tim said flooring it leaving 2 black lines down Jess' drive. As Jess was backing onto the road Tim pulled right beside him so we were now side by side facing down the road.

Tim had me roll down the passenger window, Jess rolled down his window. "On the count of three we go, got it?" He asked. Jess nodded and put the window back up, I did the same for mine.

"Kate put in Thunderstruck please?" Tim asked handing me his phone, the mp3 jack in it. I scrolled to the song and set it for continues playback. The song started with an AWESOME guitar riff and was quickly washed out be the sound of Tim revving his engine.

He paced them to make it go 1-2-3. At that moment I heard first gear drop into place and we were going 80 in the blink of an eye! I looked out the window to see Jess pulling away. "Tim go faster!" I shouted with excitement.

"Turn it up a bit!" Tim said, I could barely hear him but did what he said. When I looked down I saw he was only in 3rd gear. He dropped it to 4th and floored is braking the tires loose.

He let off the gas a little, regaining traction and again increasing the amount he was pushing the gas. I looked out my window to see if Jess was still beside up but he wasn't, he was a couple hundred yards behind us!

"Kate hold on!" I heard Tim say. I braced myself against the door as Tim made a hard left turn, entering the highway. Over the engines roar and the music blasting we didn't even notice what was behinds us.

* * *

_**Well there is chapter 26... sorry it took so long to get up. I'm putting hardwood in a house right now and so I haven't been writing as much.**_


	27. Race Day

**_Sorry for the wait... so, you go!_**

* * *

**Tim's POV**

I was just pulling onto the highway heading to my friends, (His name is Jon) when I noticed Jess flashing his lights. I looked closer and saw a cop getting on behind us. "Kate hold on!" I shouted slamming the brakes on.

I slowed to about 65 in roughly 3 seconds, so it was a little rough... "God damn! Tim what was that for!?" Kate asked, pretty pissed off. "Cops! They are getting on behind us." I said unplugging my phone from the sound system.

"Oh okay, so who is next to pickup?" She asked, the irritated tone in her voice going away. "We will be going to Jon's... I don't think you have ever met him. He's got a Keith Black Hemi, I'm sure he will be fine with you riding with him a time or two." I said laughing a little, while watching the cop as I pulled into the far left lane.

I drove a couple of exits down and then got off the highway and drove for 5 minutes till we came to a huge house made of river rocks. I always loved the look of Jon's house, he was a 19 year old billionaire so he got whatever he wanted!

I pulled up to the house and revved the engine before shutting it off and getting out. As I was climbing out of the car I saw him walkout from the backyard.

"Hey Tim! You racing today I take it. The answer to that would be yes, I'll come!" Jon said opening his garage door. I looked in to see an new Challenger sitting on a trailer. "I just got this back from the shop! It's got my old Keith Black twin turbo, and a rear gearing system in the upper 400's, it's like 480 plus!" Jon said pulling a tarp off the car.

It was a deep blue with red ghost flames running down the length of the car. Wide drag tires on the rear axle.

"I've not had anything done to enhance is more that that's been done so you might have a chance at beating me... What do you have in the 'Cuda right now?" Jon asked opening the door to his truck.

"I've got the 572 with all the stuff to go with it. looks like you MIGHT have some competition today!" I laughed, walking out of the garage and plugging my ears.

"Why are you plugging you're ears?" Kate asked following me out. "Because his truck is EXTREMELY loud when it starts!" I said. "Here, I got to move the car... hop in so it wont be as loud."

I opened the passenger side door, closed it and quickly ran around to the divers side. I got i just in time, as I was closing my door Jon fired his truck. The sound it made was a deafening grumble.

"You weren't kidding! That thing is loud!" Kate shouted as I started the 'Cuda, backing it up. He had a set of pipes that made it loud but where the sound came from most from the 9.1L V8 he had in it.

Because he had SO much money he had a custom engine, pipes, transmission, suspension, and just about anything else you could think of he had custom on that truck.

After backing up the 'Cuda I waited for Jon to pullout to got out and talk to about where we were going next... When he had pulled out and turned around I stepped out. "Hey! Jon, Jess, One more to pic up... Davy. Them we go back by my house to get some high octane gas, then to the old highway."

Jon ran back to his truck, "Let's go! My new toy wants to smoke your ass'!" he said slamming the trucks door. I sprinted to the car and jumped over the hood, swinging around into the drivers seat.

"He's going to try and race us... even with a 9.1 liter cylinder size V8, you can't outrun this car!" I said turning the ignition, it roaring to life once again. I spun the back end around and gunned it in first launching past Jon, ending up at the end of the driveway in no time.

I looked back to see him giving me the one finger salute, I kindly returned it and turned back towards my house. Davy was one exit down from Jon so it made is easier since that was a REALLY stupid exit to get on going west...

After getting on the interstate we stayed going around 110 for a few miles then got off and headed for Davy's house.

**Davy's POV**

I was just finishing up with my laundry and started relaxing when I hear the distinct sound of 3 massive engines rumpling down the road... "I bet I know what's going on..." I mumbled walking up to the front door.

I stepped out to listen to their gas suckers (we call them has suckers) as they can closer... I noticed that Jon had his Challenger back and Jess had someone else with him... I also noticed Tim had Kate with him... I hadn't seen her since He brought her home.

I had always had a crush on her... but seeing her fully frown and pregnant made me LOVE her now! I did respect that she was with Tim and tried to push back any ideas...

They pulled up to the curb and Jess jumped out of his Camaro... "COME ON DAVY! Get your ass in your GTO! LET'S GO!" He shouted over the noise of 24 cylinders.

I ran inside, grabbed my GTO keys and pulled it out of the garage. I carefully back it out, seeing Jess closing to garage door back. "Tanks Jessie!" I shouted, backing my car down the drive.

Didn't have anything to crazing in my car, just a 440 6 pack... sure it wasn't original but it was from the mopar car time. Unlike Tim a Jon who had the new shit, I raced like they did then... but that's also my style.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my flip phone(yes Davy has a stupid phone) and dialed Tim's number. I figured we were going to the old highway but wan't sure. It rang a couple times then he answered.

"Hey Davy, I guess Jess didn't tell you where we're going, did he?" Tim asked, I could barely hear him. "Nope, he didn't say. So where are we going, the highway?" I asked. I needed to shift or I might plow my engine, I quickly pushed the clutch in let got of the stirring wheel and put it in 4th, the highest gear.

As I was going back to grab the wheel I saw a line of cars coming at me, I dad crossed into the other lane! "DAMN IT!" I shouted swerving back into my lane...

"Yeah... but we- Wait did you just shift!? You are brave to do that on this road!" Tim said, chuckling. "HA! HA! I needed to shift and had a 'good' opportunity. Anyway what were you saying?"

"Oh right, we are going to the highway but need to get some high octane gas from my house first." He said, sounding a little sad. "Tim you okay?" I asked as we pulled onto the interstate.

"I'm okay... Just, I lost my father today. I wasn't that close to him but still he was my dad..." He said, getting more upset."I'm sorry to hear that..." I said.

"It's okay but I got to go, need to shift and I'm not going to wreck my car doing it!" He said laughing. I laughed and said "Fine whatever... later!" and hung up the phone.

**Tim's POV**

I was just hangup the phone when Kate asked me "Do you think I will be able to ride with you even though I have the pups?" I drooped it into fifth and looked over at her "You should be able to... but it might not be a good idea to... we'll just have to see" I said.

"Okay, just wanted to check."she said. looking back at the convoy of older muscle cars. "Was that a 66 or 67 GTO Davy had?" Kate asked, carting me by surprise... "It's a 66... but I've never shown you pics of them?"

"I figured out how to use your laptop... it's not that hard!" She said with a odd look... "Is something wrong?" I asked, reaching over and rubbing the back of her neck. "No... Just, I don't know..."

"Kate, is their something wring?" I asked, pulling off the interstate back onto the road I lived on "hum, um... oh nothing just thinking, and a little hungry." "Well why didn't you say so?! I can make you something when we get home, in about 5 minutes." I said smiling at her.

She smiled back, with a odd look in her eyes, making me feel she knew something. I forgot about it and pulled into the driveway, pulled up to the house and shut the car off.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked, reaching over and opening Kate's door. "Do we have any left over hamburgers?" She asked, getting out and walking to the front door, me watching her ass the whole time.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and Jess say "Come on dude! Stop staring at your girlfriends ass and help us with the fuel!" I shuck my head and looked at him "She isn't my girlfriend anymore, she's my feonsay and I'm coming!"

I pushed Jess out of the way and got up. "I have the gas in drums in the back of the shop. It's ranked at 101-104 octane, so it's up their." I tossed Jon the shop keys and said "Here, I got to run and make the missus some food shouldn't take long."

"Okay, thanks for letting us use it!" Jon shouted. "No problem" I said back, running towards the house. I walked to the front door, unlocked seeing it open. I walked into the house and to the kitchen, the fridge door was open and Kate was trying to open the microwave.

"Kate, what are you doing?" I asked walking over and opening the door for her. "I just wanted to make this go faster. Plus I wanted to try my acrobatic abilities... but being pregnant doesn't help..." She said a little disappointed.

"It's okay, you will be back to normal soon, only we will have puppies and you can take them what you know." I said"smiling and rubbing her back. "Thank you baby..." that makes me feel better. She out the burgers in the microwave, I started it for thirty seconds.

Kate turned to me and said "Tim, I love you." "I love you too." I said leaning over and kissing her, we kept at it till we heard a beeping coming from the microwave. "Damn it... when it was just starting to get good..." Kate said with a huff.

I laughed and opened the door "It will probably be hot, might want to le-" Kate took a bit of it and then ate the whole thing "Never mind..." I said, smiling at her.

"TIM, KATE! You to love birds ready yet!?" Davy shouted walking in the front door. "Yeah, now we are... you get the cars gassed already?" I asked, walking back to the fridge and closing the door. "Sure did! Even get yours done... now lets go!" He said motioning for us to come.

Me and kate when to the front door, on the way out Davy stopped me and asked "Are you okay?" "Why wouldn- oh... right... don't tell the others about that... I'm doing fine, He left money to me. An um imaginable amount of money... especially for a 17 year old..."

"Oh okay... and I don't want to know exactly how much but... how many figures?" He asked. "Sure... it's 10 figures..." I said walking back to the cars. "But that makes you 4 times as rich as Jon!"

I turned to look at Davy and said "You breath a word of this to anyone and I will kill you!" Davy steped back in fear, probably seeing my eyes change to a reddish color. (in real life, you best not piss me off or you will see my eyes change! Then the next thing you will see is face of God). "You got it!" He said

I turned back around and walked to the 'Cuda. Jon was sitting on his trucks roof and and Jess sitting on his cars hood. "I take it you guys are ready?" I asked, Kate came over beside me and said "Damn right we are!"

I laughed and opened the drivers door, Kate crawled though to the passenger side. I got in, started my car once again... and backed it out onto the road...

* * *

**_YESSSS! I finally got 27 up! I hope you liked it... I was in writers block, so yeah... sorry... Well please review!_**


	28. Blowout

**_Well here is chapter 28... I hope you'll like it! Their is something that will happen and I think the some people will be pretty pissed about, but I'm not telling!_**

* * *

**Kate's POV**

We were just getting to the 4 lane highway when a song me and Tim both like a lot came on the radio. It started to play Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace, Tim cranked it up to nearly the loudest it could go! With the massive sub he had in the 'Cuda's trunk, the back of the car was like a baby rattle, shaking every bolt back there loose.

"You think ya should turn it down?!" I asked, screaming over the music. "Yeah! Good idea, I don't want the back end to fall apart on me when i take off!" Tim laughed turning it down. "Plus i don't think that's good for the pups... deep noises make them go crazy!" I said smiling.

Tim leaned over and kissed me, "Your going to be an excellent mother to them, I love you!" He said kissing me again. I returned it and said "And you'll be an outstanding father! possible only a few more hours and we will see them!" I exclaimed, in emotional overload from everything going on.

I heard a knock on my door and looked up to see Davy looking down at me, then heard another knock come from Tim's door... "Come on you two! We came to race not make out!" Davy said, opening my door. I smiled at Tim and laughed a little, seeing hum blush.

"Thank you, Davy!" I said, hoping out of the car. "No problem, Kate." He said, closing the door. "Tim, I'm going to watch the first run and see if I could rid with you... but somehow I get the feeling I wont." I said, a little sad but relieved at the same time.

"Okay babe, That's probably a good idea. I would feel better if you just watched, not just for your sake but to the pups." He added, shutting his door and walking around to me. "I thought you might say tha-" I was interrupted by Jon calling for Jess and Tim's help.

"Tim, Jess, I could really use your help!" He shouted, lowering a gate on the trailer... "I got to do some stuff to this thing still like put the spark-plugs in and connect the battery... So just help me get it off the trailer and then ya can race without me the first time." Jon sad, walking to the front of the Challenger.

I walked over to Jess' Camaro and saw Kim getting out. "Hey Kim, you ever ridden in one of these cars when they race like this?" I asked walking over to her. "When they race like this no... But I have been with Jess when '**he drives like a crazy person!**' "I laughed and said "Yeah, I think it would be fun to ride with them when they do this, but with the puppies I don't think it's a good idea, plus I'm do any time now."

"Well congratulations! You know if it's going to be a boy, girl, or both?" Kim questioned, siting down leaning against the front passenger side tire. "Don't know if what they'll be but we will have 3 pups. I hope fur 2 girls and 1 boy, but in all honesty I don't really care as long as they love me back" I said with a smile.

Kim smiled back and said "Just from that I can tell you will be a great mother to them." Just then Tim dropped a big wrench on his foot and started to curse like crazy. "Of course you might need some earphones" Kim said, laughing. "You're probably right" I said, laughing as well.

Me and Kim sat there for about 30 minutes just talking and watching the guy ready their cars. Tim had his car finished and was finishing up and last minute tuning on Jon's when Jess came over to move his car.

"Hey Kate, Kim, I need to move the Camaro... Mind moving just for a sec?" He asked helping Kim up. "Nope" Kim and I said. "Thank you, I'll let you ride with me first run okay, Kate?" "Alright, Thanks for letting my ride Jess!" I said, smiling.

He fired his car up and pulled it up with the others to get set up. While Jess was doing that Davy did a test run in his car and topped out around 145mph, not bad for being stock, nothing on it. Didn't take long for Jess to get back and pulled up beside me.

"Want to takes the test run with me? I'll make sure to take it easy since you are pregnant." Jess said with a smile. "Oh... Okay, I didn't want to but being here now I have to do it!" I chuckled, as he opened the passenger door. I got in and sat up and watched as Tim and Davy carried a tall pole with six yellow lights, two green, and 2 red one on it out to the middle of the highway.

"What is that thing?" I asked, motioning to the poll with lights. "Oh, the drag tree? It's so we get a fair start... most of the time Kim would come out in a bikini and start us off but I guess Tim doesn't feel it's right to do that anymore." Jess said laughing a little. "He better or I would hill him!" I screamed in all seriousness, Jess just laughed. I rolled my eyes and mumbled "fuck you"

"Heard that." Jess said as he stopped and did a burnout to sticky the tired and burn off trash. When he was done Davy ran a cord out to the tree and plugged it in making all the lights come on. It flashed a couple times and went off, the the top, middle then bottom rows of yellow come on and when it hit green Jess gunned it.

The car launched from 0 to 40 in no time, second and third gear is when the really speed gain happen. I couldn't move any the force was so hard, and by the time I realized how fast we were going Jess was already having to slow down.

"Wow... You didn't even go into 5th! How fast was that run exactly?" I asked, shaking from the adrenaline rush. "About 135-140 and that wasn't a lot, Tim and Jon aren't even going to be getting out of 3rd!" Jess laughed as he slowed to a stop. "Can you see that hill up over out your window? That is a perfect spot to watch the drag from, if you want i can let you out up over by there?"

"Okay, sure! Thanks again for the ride! THAT WAS AWESOME!" I shouted still on edge from the run. "No problem, Kate." Jess said pulling up to the small hill. He let me out and took off towards the others. A few minutes later I heard Tim's car fire up and do a long rev as he burned his tires. Just a last time the light tree did a countdown and at green Tim floored it and let off the gas a little. He dropped it to second and regained traction taking off extremely fast. I heard one more shift and i think it was to forth before he had to slowdown.

I ran down to his car and when he had turned around he opened his door. "How'd you like that run!?" Tim asked pumped. "It was okay..." I said jokingly. "OKAY? I was going 170 in 4th!"

"I know Tim, I was joking." I said, hopping up and kissing him. "Oh, okay" He said kissing back. He smiled at me lovingly and asked "Do you think it will be okay for the pups to watch? I mean, these cars are loud."

I nodded and said "I think so, just as long as you guys don't make it louder on purpose." He chuckled, "I won't let those assholes do that, if the do i will have to hurt them for hurting my babies." he hugged me and then kisses my nose. "I got to go help Jon now, be safe ok?"

"I will Tim." I said smiling and stepping back from the car as he started it and drive to the start line. I watched as they pushed Jon's car up, when he turned it over the whole thing went into flames and smoke and then came a loud explosion. I watch, with my mouth open, as Tim and Davy try to put out the fire. When they get it put put I run up to them to make sure everyone is okay.

**Tim's POV**

I was pushing Jon's car up to the start when he said he was going to turn it over for the first time since he got it back from the shop. Being stupid I didn't think about getting something to put a fire out if it were to happen.

Me and Davy took a few steps back when Jon put the key in, as he turned it over the engine made a weird noise but it was too late. It blew up and caught on fire throwing pieces of metal out hitting me, Davy, Kim, and Jess. I scrambled to find the fire extinguisher I had in the 'Cuda and put out the fire, when i got back Davy was doing what he could to help and when he saw me he went to help Kim.

I managed to get the hood up but used up an entire extinguisher in the process. After is was completely out I went to find everyone and make sure they were ok. Jon had glass all in his body from the windshield and Jess was helping him, Jess had minor scratches. Dave was helping Kim who also had minor scratches while Dave had a piece of metal from the motor in his arm. I had got hit with some debris too in the upper stomach area and lower left arm but didn't notice it.

I started to feel winded and went and sat down against the highway divider when I saw Kate coming up to me. She ran up to me panting and limping a little, "Are you alright?!" She asked panicked. I looked at here and tried to make her think I wasn't "I-I'm fine" I said with a face smile.

"Where is your phone, I need to get help." Kate asked with a you better tell me look. I pointed to Jess and said "Get Jess'..." Before passing out.

* * *

**_Well This is a little shorter than normal but no by much, anyway "I'm to busy to be writing these stories so I'm having my cousin, Levi, take over writing them for we while I'm training." That's what Tim wanted me to tell all you guys, thanks for reading and let me know how i did please... I normal help with the plot and that's it... oh and i had to end the whole car deal thought I loved reading it. I just don't know enough lol_**


End file.
